You've got a beautiful brain, but it's disintegrating
by magathelle
Summary: Voici notre première fiction, écrite à quatre mains en plein cours de prépa! Newt et Thomas sont prêts. A quitter le labyrinthe, à découvrir le monde, ensemble. Mais sur quoi vont-ils réellement tomber, à l'extérieur? Nous avons réécrit l'histoire de la trilogie, en mettant au centre le couple Newmas. (la fiction est finie sur papier, mais nous publierons chaque semaine) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Chuck travaillait tranquillement quand tout se passa. Quand il entendit un éclat de voix. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit reculé d'où lui parvenaient deux voix bien connues.

« -Tu ne peux pas !

-Mais vous n'avez même pas essayé !

-On a tout essayé… C'est clair ?! »

Thomas et Newt, ils se disputaient encore à propos du labyrinthe, des recherches… Et sûrement de Minho et Alby qui, tôt ce matin, étaient partis dans le labyrinthe. Chuck fut alors remarqué par Newt.

« -Retourne travailler » lança le blond à Thomas « et arrête de faire chier. »

Et il s'en alla. Thomas resta une seconde sur place, les poings serrés, avant de partir lui aussi du côté opposé. Quand il passa près de Chuck, celui-ci l'entendit dire :

« Je le fais chier… ! »

Le soleil déclinait dangereusement sur le Bloc. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé devant les portes : le Bloc entier attendait le retour de Minho et Alby. Et tout devant Newt et Thomas les plus inquiets.

« Excuse-moi… » Murmura le blond au nouveau « Excuse-moi Tommy pour tout à l'heure. »

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil.

«Pas grave. »

Newt soupira mais avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose, les portes commencèrent douloureusement à se fermer. Dans la tête du blond, tout se passa alors à la fois très vite et au ralenti.

Quand ils aperçurent le coureur et leur chef, quand tout le monde les encouragea, quand Thomas proposa de leur envoyer quelqu'un… Puis quand il se lança entre les portes. Son Tommy, courant vers le suicide.

« Thomas ! »

Il était déjà parti, Newt ne pouvait le rattraper à moins de s'y engager lui-même, à sa suite. Et c'est ce qu'il voulut faire en voyant le brun lui échapper. Mais une poigne forte le retint – il se serait fait broyer.

Alors les portes se fermèrent, Minho, Alby et Thomas de l'autre côté. Ils étaient morts…

Newt restait là, pétrifié. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait sauvé sa vie, qui l'avait empêché de mourir avec Thomas. Alors ce fut Gally qui lâcha son poignet. Gally… évidemment, il n'aurait jamais laissé Newt se tuer inconsciemment. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

« Ne t'avise plus de me toucher » lui cracha Newt.

« Ne t'avise pas de mourir, abruti » lui répondit Gally.

La nuit tomba sur le Bloc, sur le Labyrinthe… Tout était noir ce soir, personne ne voulait faire la fête. Tout le monde était allé se coucher dans un sinistre silence. Mais Newt était resté à l'écart. Dans la nuit noire, éclairée seulement d'un beau clair de lune, il était allé s'asseoir contre un tronc d'abre renversé… Le même tronc sur lequel il s'était appuyé quelques jours auparavant avec Thomas lors de cette fameuse soirée pour fêter l'arrivée du nouveau.

Les jambes repliées devant lui, il tenait sa tête dans ses mains rageuses. Il se repassait la même scène, toujours, sans arrêt. Son Tommy s'en allant en courant vers sa perte. Et lui, restant sur place, incapable de le retenir.

« Si seulement je l'avais vu partir… Si j'avais pu le retenir… Oh Tommy, je te demande pardon…. »

Il avait mal, son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il se maudit de n'avoir pu se tuer ce jour-là dans le Labyrinthe. Il n'osa conserver l'espoir que Thomas revienne en vie le lendemain matin. Il avait failli à son rôle de chef, il se haïssait.

« Pardonne-moi Tommy… »


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Pour l'instant, on commence doucement, on installe l'histoire (qui pour l'instant suit le livre), mais vous allez voir qu'avec ma pote, on peut partir loin ahahaha!

Réponse au review:

Le Saut de l'Ange: Merci beaucoup! Tu verras que la suite peut paraître spéciale, mais c'est vrai qu'à quatre mains c'est encore mieux!

Royal Lemur: merci vieille, t'es mignonne (ahahaha)

Laissons maintenant place à la suite! :3

Chapitre 2

"C''est eux !"

La voix de Chuck retentit dans le Labyrinthe. Newt sursauta. Mais il ne se décrispa pas de sa position contre l'arbre. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit, ses joues inondées de larmes. Il avait tellement serré les mains qu'il avait planté ses ongles dans ses paumes et s'était fait saigner; il avait mal à la mâchoire car il s'était empêché de faire du bruit. Mais avoir mal d'une certaine façon lui faisait du bien. Il avait failli à son rôle de protecteur, et c'était de son unique faute. Thomas n'était plus là. Son Tommy. Il ne le reverrait plus. Et cela le faisait mourir de l'intérieur.

Mais il entendit des éclats de voix, vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête.

Les Blocards s'étaient regroupés devant la porte, prêts à accueillir quelqu'un. Ils semblaient regarder quelqu'un qui venait.

Le cœur de Newt ne fit qu'un bond. Le jeune homme se leva et courut vers la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il se faufila dans l'attroupement, et se planta devant la porte. Son cœur s'arrêta, il avait du mal à y croire. Alby, Minho, et Thomas étaient bien là, avançant avec difficulté vers la porte. Newt voulu s'y élancer, ils étaient en vie ! Tommy, en vie ! Il se mit à marcher vers eux, mais Gally le retint. Il n'avait toujours pas le droit de rentrer dans le Labyrinthe. Il lança un regard noir à Gally et se dégagea violemment.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit putain ?!"

Mais Gally ne dit rien, conserva son regard dur et regarda les autres arriver.

Finalement, ils dépassèrent la porte. On courut les aider, on allongea Alby. Thomas et Minho avaient l'air exténués. On leur demanda, on les pressa.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Comment avez-vous fait ?"

"Vous avez survécu !"

Et Chuck de sauter partout. "J'en étais sûr !"

Newt garda son regard sur Thomas. Le garçon était essoufflé. Minho à côté de lui lâcha simplement : "Thomas a tué un griffeur."

Tout le monde fut choqué. Newt eut la respiration coupée. Un griffeur mort ? Par un blocard ? C'est impossible ! Mais Gally coupa court à toute cette perplexité :

"Vous quatre, emmenez Alby chez les med. Minho, Thomas, allez manger quelque chose. On se retrouve tous dans la salle de réunion dans une heure."

Tout le monde lui obéit. Newt n'aimait pas le pouvoir que Gally prenait petit à petit.

Newt, en tant que chef, alla avec Alby jusque chez les med. Puis il sortit. Il en avait besoin, il devait réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

"Gally..."

Mais il se retourna et découvrit Thomas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il était à la fois énormément soulagé mais il lui en voulait tellement. La colère l'emporta.

"Toi, Tommy, je te hais, tu ne sais pas à quel point !

"Newt..."

" Non, ne viens pas t'excuser. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et à ta petite gloire ! J'aurais pu t'aider, venir avec toi ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! TU ES TELLEMENT IDIOT !"

Newt, dans sa rage et son désespoir, frappa d'un bon coup de poing Thomas. Celui-ci partit en arrière, mais ne réagit pas. Il regarda Newt, plein de tristesse, le nez en sang. Newt alla encore une fois pour le frapper, mais Thomas lui attrapa les poignets d'une main, et de l'autre, il attira la tête de Newt contre la sienne.

"Chut... chut... Calme-toi... Je suis là maintenant."

Et Newt se mit à pleurer, comme une fille. Il avait honte de lui, heureusement personne ne pouvait les voir.

"J'ai eu peur, espèce d'idiot. J'ai cru que t'étais mort. Ne me laisse plus jamais."


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde! Désolé pour ce graaaaand retard, ais bon vous savez la fin de l'année est synonime de beaucoup de choses à régler, mais je vous poste ce chapitre avec joie, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant. Pour l'instant, on pose l'histoire doucement, mais la suite va être palpitante ahahaha! Par contre ne soyez pas choquez des couples qu'on peut évoquer, il faut leur laisser leur chance :'D

Réponses aux reviews (n'hésitez pas à nous en laisser ça nous ferait trooop plaiz'!):

Royal Lemur: Eh bien moi aussi je ne vois pas comment Chuck pourrait être autrement, il ne peut être que sans arrêt excité, il est e,core tout jeune au moment de l'histoire, c'est un tout petit petit enfant, donc je le vois comme trop chou! :D

Chapitre 3:

Thomas était épuisé, la fatigue se faisait ressentir jusqu'à son cœur qui semblait battre au ralenti. Mais il ne ressentit plus tout cet épuisement au moment même où Newt se colla à lui. La chaleur du blond envahit son corps jusqu'à lui faire oublier sa nuit dans le labyrinthe, ses propres blessures, celle d'Alby, et la gravité de la situation. Newt était contre lui, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Puis un picotement assez douloureux le fit revenir sur Terre, au Bloc...

« -Tu m'as cassé le nez » dit-il simplement.

Newt se dégagea alors, calmé, essuyant ses larmes. Il regarda furtivement les dégâts.

« -N'exagère pas c'est rien. » maugréa-t-il.

« -Je pourrai demander ton exil pour ça. » plaisanta Thomas sans grande conviction.

« -Arrête de râler et viens là, je vais te soigner. »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Thomas alors que Newt l'emmenait vers l'infirmerie.

« Hmmfp !

-Arrête de bouger. »

Thomas se mordit la langue et se retint de répondre, ça n'arrangerait en rien les choses.

Après lui avoir soigné le nez-qui finalement n'était pas cassé- il s'occupait maintenant de sa main gauche, laquelle était bien amoché. Alors pour oublier la douleur, le futur coureur essyait de se focaliser sur le visage concentré de Newt.

« -Je suis content de pas y être resté. »

Newt leva les yeux vers son ami. Celui-ci arborait un souvenir mi-amusé mi-soulagé.

« -T'es vraiment impossible... » soupira le blond.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la main blessée. Alors Thomas, le regardant à son tour, remarqua les traces de sang sur les mains de Newt, et il se souvint de ses paroles un peu plus tôt.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais... »

« J'ai eu peur... »

Un coup d'oeil aux poches violettes sous les yeux rouges de Newt et Thomas comprit qu'il avait passé la nuit éveillé à se torturer l'esprit pour lui. Le brun sentit son cœur se faire lourd dans sa poitrine.

« -Je te demande pardon... »

Newt finit de bander la main du brun.

« -Pourquoi ? » répondit le blond, sans lever les yeux.

Thomas prit alors les mains de son vis-à-vis dans les siennes, caressant de ses pouces les blessures auto-infligées.

« -Pour...ça... »

Et doucement, alors que Newt n'osait lever les yeux, Thomas avança son visage vers celuidu blond. Ce dernier restait immobile, pétrifié.

« -Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît... »

Newt ferma les yeux pour accueillir ce baiser qu'il n'avait osé espérer. Et Thomas s'avança encore pour venir cueillir les lèvres si douces. Les souffles se croisèrent, et les mains enlacées, leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Mais à peine s'eurent-ils effleurés que la porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas. Newt et Thomas sursautèrent et se séparèrent pour regarder qui était là.

« -Gally... » murmura Newt.

L'interpellé ne laissa aucune émotion traverser son visage, il resta froid et stoïque comme jamais. Thomas crut qu'il allait venir les frapper, ou les menacer de tout dévoiler aux autres, ou encore les engueuler... mais ce fut Newt qui comprit vraiment quand il vit Gally s'en retourner sans un mot.

Complètement perdu, Thomas resta sur place à regarder Newt courir après Gally.

« Je rêve ?! »

Mais il était déjà tout seul dans la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou everyone! Nous revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que comme d'habitude, il vous plaira, en ce beau début d'été!

Réponses aux reviews:

Royal Lemur: Eh non désolé, Newt est soit pris par Thomas, soit par moi et je partage pas 3 3 et arrête de stigmatiser s'il te plaît!

Zoulie: merci beaucoup beaucoup! Tu vas voir que ça peut être un peu la folie! :'D

Place à la lecture!

 **Chapitre 4**

Le grand gaillard s'arrêta, dos à Newt. Celui-ci alla à lui, se mit en face. Gally avait un regard dur et froid. Il n'avait jamais regardé Newt de cette façon. Le cœur du blond remonta dans sa poitrine, lui bloqua la gorge.

"Gally..."

"Il n'y a rien à dire. On se voit à la réunion tout à l'heure."

"Gally ! Putain dis pas des trucs comme ça, c'est toi qui t'es comporté comme un idiot à l'époque."

"C'est toi qui a voulu me laisser seul dans ce foutu bloc ! Regarde où t'en es maintenant. Mais laisse tomber."

Gally le poussa, continua sa route. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers Newt, et celui-ci le vit disparaître dans la forêt. Il savait où il allait. Il y avait n endroit où Gally pouvait se trouver seul et être tranquille. Il y avait une époque, c'était là où ils venaient se voir... Mais Newt se reprit. Il ne le suivrait pas. Mais il ne pouvait retourner voir Thomas non plus. Le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était approché de lui, quand il avait senti son souffle sur ses lèvres... Mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour ce genre de choses dans le Bloc. Il en avait fait l'expérience une fois, et il savait que c'était dangereux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête le regard de Thomas sur lui.

"Newt !"

C'était Chuck, accompagné de Winston, qui dit :

"Laisse-moi parler petit. Newt, tu as pensé à ce que tu vas dire tout à l'heure ?"

"Hum... Oui. Je pense."

"Tu ne dois pas sanctionner Thomas," dit Chuck. "Il a simplement voulu aider !"

"Te mêles pas de ça Chuck. Tu es encore trop jeune," dit Winston.

"Winston, c'est moi qui décide. Tu verras le résultat au bon moment. Maintenant retournez à votre travail."

A ce moment là, la sonnerie de la cage qui amenait les vivres retentit.

"Déjà ?!" dit Winston, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Ce n'est pas normal. Venez," dit Newt.

Le blond et les deux garçons coururent vers l'attroupement devant la cage. Newt poussa tout le monde et descendit pour étudier ce qui était arrivé. Il vit du coin de l'œil Thomas qui s'approchait.

Là, il découvrit deux seringues, et un bout de papier. Rien d'autre. Il ramassa le papier, l'ouvrit.

Thomas était le dernier. A tout jamais.

Et au verso, écrit de manière tremblante.

Thomas, tu dois t'en aller et me retrouver. -T

Tout le monde se retourna vers le dénommé Thomas. Lui fixait Newt et le bout de papier. Newt prit les seringues, remonta et se planta, avec un air interrogateur, face à Thomas. Celui-ci lui arracha le bout de papier et partit s'isoler, les sourcils froncés. Tout le monde regarda Newt, qui dit :

"La réunion est toujours de mise dans une demie-heure."

"Newt, que va-t-on faire si plus personne ne vient ?'

"On en parle tout à l'heure."

Il suivit Thomas, tandis que les autres s'éparpillèrent. Thomas alla jusqu'au bord du ruisseau, et s'assit derrière un arbre. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains tentant de savoir, de comprendre.

Newt s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

"Non. Je comprends rien. Je ne sais pas."

Newt entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il frotta le dos de Thomas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tout va de travers depuis que je suis là. Je veux vous faire sortir d'ici. Je te ferai sortir d'ici, Newt. Promis."

Il releva la tête et regarda le blond qui n'osa rien dire.

Mais maintenant Newt se sentit fuir. Il avait peur de ce qui se passait en lui.

"Thomas, on devrait aller à la salle de réunion. Viens."

Hum. ça devient chaud entre Thomas et Newt vous pensez pas? Dites nous ce que vous en pensez!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, nous voilà de retour avec le cinquième chapitre (nous n'en sommes donc qu'au début haha). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira encore plus que les autres! En parlant de tout ce qui peut être plaisant, nous avons écrit plusieurs OS et nous aimerions vous les partager, ils arriveront donc vite! Merci à tout nos lecteurs d'être de plus en plus nombreux, nos petits coeurs de littéraires vous en sont éternellement reconnaissants!

Réponse aux reviews:

Didou614: Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir! J'ai lu quelques uns de tes OS, et ils vendent du rêve ahaha! ;)

le petit Auteur:Merci de tes conseils, ça pourrait nous être fort utile... je t'avoues que sur ce chapitre je n'ai rien changé, étant donné que c'est l'autre fille qu l'a écrite, mais pour le prochain chapitre je pourrais le faire un peu évoluer. Oui certains éléments peuvent paraître étrange, mais on s'est carrément lâcher!

Royal Lemur:Bon fais pas trop genre toi juste parce que t'es devenue traductrice hein! :D merci petite, je t'avoues qu'on est pas eu fière de cette drôle d'idée ;)

Place à la lecture!

 **Chapitre 5:**

Thomas et Newt arrivèrent à la salle de réunion. Les blocards « les plus hauts » étaient là, Chuck également, mais Alby restait absent-il ne s'était pas réveillé. Au fond à gauche, Newt vit Gally. Il était droit, les bras croisés... Rien ne semblait trahir la peine qu'avait cette armoire à glace. Et pourtant, le blond savait très bien déchiffrer dans ses yeux son tourment. Mais il n'en dit rien, il continua en clopinant jusqu'à la tête de la réunion-car c'est là qu'était sa place en tant que chef. Thomas resta de l'autre côté de la cabane, en face de son chef.

« -Bien, nous sommes réunis pour juger Thomas. »

Chuck frissonna à la parole de Newt, et l'accusé leva les yeux ,stoïque.

« -Je propose son bannissement. »intervint Gally.

Newt lui lança un regard noir, Chuck trépignait sur place (on lui avait interdit d'intervenir).

« -Il a transgressé nos lois, il doit être puni ! »

Et Chuck n'y tint plus.

« -Mais il les a sauvé ! Alby et Minho... Il a fait ça pour nous...

-Pour se la raconter ! » coupa Gally menaçant, en s'approchant du petit. « On t'a dit de la boucler tocard. »

Le pauvre Chuck trembla sur ses jambes mais s'efforça de rester fier. Gally serra les poings, mais heureusement une main douce et autoritaire se posa sur son torse. Le gaillard tourna la tête et rencontra le syeux de Newt. Ils étaient conciliants, ce qui fit contraste avec le ton froid de sa voix.

« -On ne frappe pas les blocards. »

Gally, après quelques secondes, consentit à s'éloigner, sans un regard méchant à un Chuck terrifié. En retournant à sa place, il put voir que Thomas s'était levé, les poings serrés, prêt à intervenir. Gally laissa échapper un « tsss... » tandis que cette vision fit sourire Newt.

« -Bon » reprit le chef. « Thomas, tu as transgressé nos lois, c'est vrai, tu dois être puni.

-On ne peut pas l'envoyer à la mort ! » intervint Winston « Pas maintenant qu'on sait que c'est le dernier ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Winston, puis vers Thomas. Le premier continua son raisonnement.

« -Si c'est le dernier, ça veut dire qu'il est particulier, on ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre. Je pense que c'est lui qui détient notre clé de sortie. »

« -Ah ! » dit Newt, presque joyeux. « Il marque un point ! »

La réplique fit sourire Chuck, Thomas resta intrigué.

« -Bon eh bien Thomas tu passeras une nuit dans la fosse !

-QUOI ?! » s'étrangla Gally.

« Qu'en penses-tu Minho ? » demanda Newt.

L'interpellé sourit malicieusement.

« -J'ai besoin de lui comme coureur. » confirma l'asiatique.

« -Comme coureur ? C'est une blague ? Et tout le monde est d'accord ? » s'énerva Gally.

Comme pour dire « oui » personne ne dit rien, tous regardaient Gally d'un air de défi.

« -Très bien. » conclut le grand blocard. « Je vous aurai prévenu ! »

Ainsi il sortit de la cabane, plus énervé que jamais. Et après quelques secondes, tout le monde finit par se détendre, Thomas le premier. Et Chuck ne put se retenir de venir lui sauter dans les bras.

« -C'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les discussions commencèrent, la réunion était finie.

« -Maintenant tout le monde retourne au boulot ! » leur dit Newt en bon chef.

Aussi tout le monde s'éparpilla. Le blond vint auprès de son protégé.

« -Tommy, tu ne...

-Merci Newt. » le coupa celui-ci.

Le blond hocha la tête, mais pas un sourire ne traversa son visa ge grave.

« -N'oublies pas le mot. »

Sur ces mots, Newt partit de son éternel clopinement sous le regard intrigué du brun. Mais Minho attira son attention en venant se planter devant lui.

« -Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de cet énoooooooooorme retard, mais c'est pendant ce mois-ci, aucune des deux écrivains n'avaient accès à internet, l'une travaillent et l'autre étant en vacances (nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ahahaha). Du coup, pour nous rattraper, je posterai aujourd'hui aussi un petit OS que j'ai écrit seule, enfin vous le constaterez par vous-mêmes!

J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, que vous vous éclatez, et encore merci de continuer à lire notre fiction qui nous est très chère!

Réponse aux reviews:

Le petit Auteur: alors en ce qui concerne ce drôle de couple, c'est l'autre auteure qui me l'a proposé je suis restée perplexe au début aussi, je trouvais ça trop bizarre! Puis on a vu une vidéo sur youtube sur ce couple là, on s'est dit que ce n'était pas si bizarre au fond, qu'on n'était pas les seules à y avoir pensé! Et je te préviens, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec cette fic'! :')

Didou614: Encore merci, je suis contente que tu lises notre fiction parce que je lis les tiennes et je les aime trop! :D

Bonne lecture à vous! :D

 **Chapitre 6**

Thomas, avec un dernier regard à Newt en sortant de la baraque, suivit Minho vers la forêt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Newt. Il savait qu'il ressentait un fort sentiment pour lui, mais Newt lui avait clairement refusé de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

Minho, arrivé à une cabane, prit la main de Thomas pour le conduire vers la porte. Là, Thomas découvrit un immense plan du Labyrinthe.

"Pas mal, hein ?"

"Oui, c'est clair ! Écoute Minho, tu as trouvé une sortie grâce à ça ?"

"Non, mais je sais que les sections du Labyrinthe s'ouvrent avec un ordre défini."

"Lequel ?!"

Quand deux garçons entrèrent dans la cabane.

"Thoma, Minho ! Newt et Gally sont en train de se battre !"

Quand Newt sortit de la réunion, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où on avait installé Alby. Il vint à son chevet, le jeune homme convulsant et se tordant dans tous les sens. Cela faisait souffrir Newt lui-même. Il avait une idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Flash-Back

Newt courrait, il courait si vite. Gally venait de lui donner son premier baiser, car c'était sa première journée en tant que coureur. Il lui avait dit simplement :

 _"Reviens entier, tocard,"_ et il l'avait embrassé.

Minho dut l'appeler pour le ralentir.

"Tu te calmes oui ? On dirait que t'as des étoiles dans les yeux !"

Et c'était vrai, car il avait été le seul à comprendre Gally.

"Allez, tocard, on rentre !" dit Minho.

Et ils se remirent à courir vers le Bloc. Mais un griffeur leur barra la route.

Fin du Flash-Back

Newt savait à quoi servait les seringues à côté du lit. Il avait entrevu Gally, cette nuit-là, la lui planter dans le bras.

C'est à ce moment là que Gally entra dans la chambre. C'était la dernière personne que Newt voulait voir.

"Gally ! Quelle bonne surprise !" dit-il ironiquement.

"Oui, et je voulais te parler, monsieur le chef. Je peux le faire en dehors de la réunion j'espère ? Ou faut-il que j'attende que tu aies fini de batifoler avec Thomas ? Qui, soit dit en passant, est arrivé il y a trois jours. Mais ça te bloque pas, hein, de le connaître depuis trois jours ! Tu le protèges, tu l'empêches de souffrir ! Mais c'est parce que c'est le début, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que qu'après, tu lâches les gens, en particulier ceux qui t'aiment !"

"Oh s'il-te-plaît Gally, tu vas pas recommencer ?"

"Mais tu comprends rien en fait ! TU M'INSUPPORTES !"

"Oh pauvre Gally ! Arrête de faire ta comédie, on est tous en galère en ce moment. T'as pas vu le message ? On doit se focaliser sur un seul but ! Mais c'est peut-être parce que t'es trop jaloux ?"

"Eh bien oui, c'est ça. Je t'aime encore bordel, t'avais pas compris encore ?"

Cela fit un coup à Newt. Pour cacher son trouble, il dit :

"Gally, ne me fais pas ce coup, s'il-te-plaît. On sait tous les deux que c'est bien fini."

Gally eut un mouvement vif, s'approcha de lui et lui cria :

"TU SAIS QUOI, AU LIEU DE ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR, T'AURAIS DÛ CREVER TOUT SEUL DANS LE LABYRINTHE !"

Et il lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Newt vit rouge. Il lui rendit son coup, et ils se mirent à se battre. Violemment.

Au milieu de cela, Newt se prit un coup dans la tempe et il tomba à terre. Gally allait se jeter sur lui, quand on le retint.

Dans les vapes, Newt sentit des mains qui le relevaient. Puis il tomba dans le noir profond.


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, voilà un autre chapitre juste un jour après; mais bon, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je rattrape ce mois-ci, du coup nous y voilou!

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, ce sont des moments un peu plus intimes pour le newmas, enfin je vous laisse constater!

Réponse aux reviews:

Royal Lemur: Merci loulette, t'as vu ça ahahaha! J'aime ton soutien, il me fait plaiz'!

Didou614: Ouuuuuh, mystère et boule de gomme, tu découvriras tout cela, tu verras hehe! :D

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 7**

Thomas eut le souffle coupé en voyant Newt par terre, étendu sur le côté, les yeux entrouverts perdus dans le vague. Il se précipité sur lui et le releva avec l'aide de Minho. Et il sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement quand le blond tomba de tout son poids dans ses bras : il s'était évanoui. Alors il l'allongea sur le lit, non loin d'Alby.

« Chuck appelle un méd ! » lui cria Thomas.

Le petit se précipita au dehors pour obéir.

« Newt... »murmura le brun en enlevant les mèches blondes de la figure blanche de Newt inconscient. « Si tu m'entends, presse ma main s'il te plaît. »

Il se pencha sur lui pour vérifier qu'il respirait toujours. Quand il vit que son souffle avait une allure à peu près normale, il soupira de soulagement et il ne put empêcher un sourire de traverser son visage. Mais il fut vite rattraper par la réalité quand la voix de Gally qui s'était calmé, résonna.

« Tu ferais mieux de le laisser crever. »

Thomas sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et ne faire qu'un tour. Il se leva et vint se planter devant le grand costaud.

« Si je me souviens bien des règles, personne n'a le droit de frapper un autre blocard, non ? » Gally serra la mâchoire et ne dit rien. « Sous peine de banissement... »

« Fais le malin, mais c'est moi le chef en leur absence à tout les deux » dit-il en désignant les blessés « Tu le sais. »

« Même le chef ne peut être dispensé des lois. »

« Tu veux m'exclure ? Soit. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras dans le Labyrinthe, t'es habitué à cogner ! Newt, un griffeur, ça fait pas de différence... Pour toi. »

Et loin de ce que prévoyait Thomas, Gally eut la réaction la plus inattendue pour lui : il sourit tristement. Le medjack arriva, mais ni Thomas ni Gally ne s'en soucia ils continuaient à se toiser.

« Tu comprendras » reprit Gally « quand il te claquera dans les doigts, quand tu devras le récupérer en petits morceaux... Et quand il te dira de rester loin de lui, de ne plus se soucier de lui. Tu comprendras que ton affection pour lui est la pire chose qu'il puisse t'arriver. »

Thomas était sans voix, pétrifié et perplexe. Etait-ce la vérité ? Gally semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, semblait avoir déjà vécu ce qu'il lui prédisait. Alors Gally s'en retourna et partit sans un mot de plus, et le brun fut tout simplement incapable de le retenir, par des mots ou par des gestes, pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Newt.

Newt... Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le medjak était parti et qu'on avait transféré le blond dans un autre endroit : Alby était dans un état trop instable.

Thomas était resté à son chevet tout ce temps. Il lui caressait le visage, lui parlait... Il était heureux de se retrouver seul avec lui, même s'il n'était pas conscient. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se penchait vers lui et que l'envie de l'embrasser le prenait, il se souvenait des paroles de Gally.

 _« Ton affection pour lui_

 _est la pire chose qu'il puisse t'arriver. »_

Avait-il réellement une profonde affection pour lui ? Oui, sans doute.

 _« Quand il te claquera dans les doigts. »_

Newt était-il à ce point déprimé ? Il semblait que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans ce lit à l'infirmerie. ¨Penser à cela brisait le cœur de Thomas, il était désemparé face à l'évidence. Newt était aussi déprimé que réaliste...

« Non » dit Thomas à voix haute, surtout pour lui-même que pour Newt « Non, je trouverai un moyen de nous sortir d'ici, je te le promets. »

Chuck et Winston entrèrent dans la cabane. Le plus grand se râcla la gorge.

« Thomas, la sentence est toujours de mise... Désolé, mais tu dois aller à la fosse. »

« J'arrive » répondit Thomas.

Il se leva et regarda le visage de Newt inconscient. Puis il appuya ses mains sur le bord du lit et se pencha pour venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Son premier baiser avec _**lui,**_ enfin. Le moment, bien que court, fut magique pour Thomas. Il sentit sa détermination remonter en flèche.

« Je nous sortirai de là, je te le promets. »

Et Thomas partit pour sa nuit de détention.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde! Bon, je vous mets la suite, après beaucoup d'attente (avec les vacances je peine à être régulière!). J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, les choses sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à arriver :3

Continuez à nous dire ce que vous en pensez! Coeur sur vous :)

 **Chapitre 8**

Quand Newt se réveilla, il avait énormément mal à la tête. Et elle résonnait. Il serra les dents, et se releva sur sa couche. Les lumières des bougies se reflétaient sur les murs de la cabane, et la cire commençait à se faire sentir. Puis la douleur le ramena à la réalité. Gally l'avait frappé, au point qu'il était tombé dans les vapes. Visiblement, on l'avait déplacé. Il sentit soudain une sensation agréable sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait d'où cela venait, mais il savait c'était doux et plein de promesses.

Il avait envie de voir Thomas.

Il se rappela que celui-ci était dans la fosse. Seul. Et il faisait nuit. Newt se leva, enleva son bandage autour de la tête, attrapa une couverture, et sortit de la cabane. Il aperçut un groupe de blocards au milieu du cercle que formaient les différentes chambres. Ils étaient autour d'un feu, et ils discutaient.

"Que pensez-vous que Newt va faire pour Gally ?"

"S'il se réveille... Il est bien amoché. S'il ne se réveille pas, il faudra bannir Gally !"

"Rappelle-toi que tous les coureurs et les bâtisseurs sont derrière lui !"

"Mais on ne peut pas laisser un meurtrier parmi les blocards !"

Winston prit la parole :

"Vous savez je pense que dans pas longtemps, les choses vont changer. Il va falloir choisir son camp. Et bien le choisir."

Newt n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il dirait ou ferait à Gally. Mais les autres avaient raison : il était dangereux. Et Newt ne pouvait le croire quand il lui disait qu'il continuait à l'aimer. C'était il y tellement longtemps... Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Newt ne pouvait l'envoyer dans le Labyrinthe, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Un liquide acide lui remonta dans la gorge, et ses pensées se firent noires. Il avait une début d'envie de se faire du mal. Comme avant. Tout allait trop vite.

Il se secoua la tête, se plia en deux et respira un grand coup. Il se releva, et se dirigea vers la fosse avec la plus grande discrétion.

La fosse se trouvait loin de tout, dans le noir. Newt avait du mal à voir, et trébucha plusieurs fois. Il arriva aux cages, chercha parmi elles où se trouvait Thomas. Il l'aperçut, essayant de capter la lumière de la lune pour étudier son papier.

"Y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il en entendant les pas de Newt.

Newt hésita à répondre. Il voulait le voir, mais il doutait maintenant. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Thomas, il se connaissait trop bien. Et le sentiment profond qu'il avait ressentit la première fois qu'il avait vu Thomas le poussait à le protéger de sa nature noire.

Il allait tourner les pas, quand Thomas fixa son regard sur lui.

"Newt ? C'est toi ?"

Quand il prononça son nom, le cœur de Newt bondit dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait y résister. Il alla à Thomas d'un pas rapide, et celui-ci ouvrit les bras et le serra contre lui à travers les barreaux. Thomas se détacha et pressa Newt de questions :

"Tout va bien ? Tu vas mieux ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu n'es pas étourdi ?"

"Thomas ! Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Bien sûr que si je me suis inquiété ! On m'a dit que t'étais instable, et te voilà debout devant moi !"

"Thomas, je vais bien."

"Je vais tuer Gally."

"Tu n'en feras rien. Je vais régler le problème. De plus, les medjacks t'ont fait peur, ils sont doués pour ça."

Newt sourit, mais pas Thomas.

"Gally m'a dit quelque chose, quand tu étais dans les vapes."

"Quoi ?! Ne crois pas ce que te dit Gally, il ne sait pas..."

"Newt, as-tu vécu quelque chose avec lui ?"

Newt baissa les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou encore une fois! Je mets les deux chapitres d'affilé, pour rattraper mon retard!

Je pense que celui-ci va vous paraître très... Fluffy! Je vous laisse le découvrir!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos reviews!

 **Chapitre 9**

Les mains de Newt se mirent à trembler sur les barreaux, il crispa alors ses doigts. Pourquoi Gally avait ramené au goût du jour cette vieille histoire terminée depuis longtemps ?

« C'est... Terminé... Depuis longtemps... » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

« Vraiment ? »

Newt ne savait si Thomas l'accusait ou cherchait juste à savoir. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur leur échange... Il pensait à d'autres échanges, avec Gally... Et il avait beau essayer de ne plus y penser, les images du passé revenaient brutalement devant ses yeux, ramenant avec elles la culpabilité.

« Je... Je t'en prie... Tu dois me faire confiance.. »

« Comment le pourrais-je alors que toi-même tu n'as pas confiance en toi ? »

La réplique fusa comme un couteau dans la nuit.

« Newt... Est-il toujours amoureux de toi ? » le blond garda les lèvres closes. « Et toi, l'aimes-tu toujours ? » Toujours aucune réponse. « Je vois... »

Les mains de Thomas lâchèrent les barreaux et il se recula, doucement mais sûrement. Newt, le voyant, sentit la panique monter en lui. Il avait peur de le perdre, oui, lui plus que n'importe qui.

« Je ne sais plus ! » Thomas s'arrêta. « Je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore... » La voix de Newt tremblait. « Mais je suis sûr que les sentiments que je ressens pour lui ne sont... Rien, insignifiants, par rapport à ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Thomas sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Finalement, Newt n'était pas comme l'avait décrit Gally : il était capable d'aimer. Mais alors que s'était-il passé entre eux deux ? Il ne voulait pas demander à Newt, pas tout de suite... Peut-être demanderait-il à Minho.

Thomas revint vers les barreaux, près de Newt.

« Tu... m'aimes ? » demanda doucement le brun.

L'amoureux ne put répondre, il ne l'avait jamais pu. Il resta silencieux, d'un silence lourd de signification. Ses doigts vinrent enlacer ceux du prisonnier. Et il les serra. C'était sa façon à lui de répondre : « Oui, oui putain je t'aime ! » Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Et si Thomas ne l'avait pas aimé en retour, il n'aurait pas compris. Mais il l'aimait lui aussi, et il capta les paroles muettes de Newt, il saisit au vol les battements de son cœur.

« Viens... » murmura Thomas.

Pour obéir, le blond approcha son visage des barreaux. L'espace entre chaque barre était assez large pour leur laisser la liberté de se rencontrer. Ainsi, Thomas vint capturer les lèvres de son chef, et ce dernier était à sa merci, complètement conquis. Leur baiser était doux, comme une pétale de rose sur leurs lèvres, à peine appuyé tella la caresse d'une eau pure. Ça n'alla pas plus loin, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Le moment fut magique, comme une étincelle de lumière dans la sombre nuit.

La nuit s'avançait, les blocards au coin du feu étaient partis se coucher. Mais Newt était encore devant la fosse, les doigts enlacés à ceux de Thomas. Ils ne parlaient même plus, appréciaient simplement l'instant. Mais le temps, comme toujours, les rattrapa, et le futur coureur bailla.

« Il faut que tu dormes. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

« Menteur ! »

« Reste... »

« Je serai là demain matin quand tu partiras. »

Thomas planta une dernière fois son regard dans celui de son chef, qui sourit, chef qui reprit peu à peu sa contenance et son rôle.

« Je demanderai à Chuck de venir te porter à manger avant que tu ne partes. »

« Merci... »

Newt tourna les talons à contrecoeur, sous le regard de son coureur. Il s'éloigna.

« Tommy ? »

« Hum ? »

« Meurs pas ! »

Les lèvres de Thomas s'étirèrent dans le noir, et le chef blond partit.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut salut les enfants. Eh bien, nous revoilà avec la suite. J'espère que votre rentrée (pour ceux qui ont leur rentrée) s'est bien passée, et pour les autres profitez de vos derniers instants de vacances !

Cette suite... Va vous donner à réfléchir je pense. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis !

Réponse à la review :

Didou614 : Merci merci ! Oui, on aime trop faire du Newtmas fluffy parfois un peu, parce que c'est vrai que dans le labyrinthe ils en ont pas toujours l'occasion quoi... En tout cas encore merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que tu vas continuer à nous suivre !

Maintenant, place à la lecture. Enjoy !

 **Chapitre 10**

Thomas, quand le soleil commença à se lever, entendit des pas.

"Thomas ? C'est Chuck ! Je vies t'apporter à manger. Mais fais vite avant que quelqu'un te voit !"

Thomas attrapa le sac et l'engouffra. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait faim avant qu'on lui donne le sac.

"Merci Chuck !" dit-il en mangeant.

Les vapes de la nuit s'évaporant, il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Il se sentait heureux et plein d'espoir. Comment pouvait-il faillir si Newt croyait en lui ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas trouver une sortie pour le garçon qu'il aimait ?

Puis Chuck partit, après qu'ils aient parlé.

C'est Minho qui vint lui ouvrir.

"Salut Thomas !"

Puis il vit le visage de Thomas, tout illuminé.

"T'as l'air en pleine forme dis-moi !"

Minho était suspicieux, et Thomas n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de dire quoi que ce soit aux autres.

"Oh, c'est parce que j'ai bien dormi !"

Minho le laissa passer à l'extérieur, puis d'un même pas ils se dirigèrent vers le Labyrinthe. Ils devaient tout d'abord trouver le Griffeur que Thomas avait trouvé. Ils avaient peur, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

Avant de partir, la porte n'étant pas encore ouverte, Minho donna à Thomas des baskets pour mieux courir, et un sac à dos, où se trouvait de l'eau et du pain, et des fruits.

Minho faisait des exercices d'étirement, et Thomas était penché sur une représentation du plan sur une feuille, quand une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

"Salut les gars !"

Thomas, entendant la voix de Newt, releva soudainement la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Mais ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas.

Newt était accompagné de Gally, le regard dur. Thomas, énervé, fronça les sourcils.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Thomas." dit Gally. "Moi non plus, je ne suis pas heureux de te voir, et pourtant je suis obligé d'être témoin de ton départ."

Thomas soupira, et regarda Newt pour se calmer. Celui-ci sourit de manière confiante. Ils entendirent les murs qui bougeaient. Thomas et Minho se levèrent. Gally vint parler à Minho, lui demandant leur programme.

Derrière eux, Newt vint prendre la main de Thomas.

"Fais attention à toi. Parce que si tu meurs dans ce Labyrinthe, je te re-tues après. Et tu vas morfler, je te le jure."

Thomas rit e silence et chuchota :

"Oui, tu me fais très peur. Je préviendrai les griffeurs quand ils voudront me manger !"

Ils étouffèrent leurs rires dans leurs mains.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Newt. Je reviendrai. Je suis obligé si je veux te sortir de là."

Newt sourit, et c'est Thomas qui dit ce que Newt pensait, juste avec les lèvres, sans son.

"Je t'aime."

Puis il se détacha, et se dirigea avec Minho dans le Labyrinthe.

Newt était rouge, et Gally le regarda de manière suspicieuse. Newt se reprit, et le regarda de haut, puis se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alby. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire de son côté.

Dans la chambre d'Alby, sans demander à personne, il attrapa la seringue sur la table de chevet et la planta dans le bras de son ami.

"MAIS NEWT, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?"

Les deux med venaient d'entrer dans la chambre, l'ayant vu entrer de manière déterminée. Il voulait aider Thomas. Et réveiller Alby pouvait l'aider.

Mais déjà, son ami avait commencé à convulser.

"Laisse-le faire. Il a raison, ça soignera Alby."

Gally venait d'entrer à son tour.

"J'ai déjà vu agir ce médicament."

Gally fixait Newt, et Newt savait pourquoi. Il l'avait vu agir sur lui, Newt.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde, nous revoici avec la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si certaines choses vont changer... Enfin je ne vous dis rien, je vous laisse découvrir!

Réponse review:

Didou614: Oui ils sont réellement parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Oh, et si cette fin t'a laissé perplexe, je te laisse découvrir la fin de ce chapitre :') merci en tout cas pour tes reviews! :D

 **Chapitre 11**

Thomas et Minho courraient en silence vers l'endroit où, une nuit plus tôt, le griffeur les avait attaqué et où Thomas l'avait tué. Ils finirent par enfin trouver la carcasse de métal, toujours écrasée entre deux murs. Après quelques discussions, ils se décidèrent à récupérer ce qu'ils purent.

Finalement, ce fut les mains poisseuses avec un drôle de bout de métal qu'ils repartirent vers la section ouverte du jour. Cela faisait un assez long chemin, alors ils se ménageaient, courraient à un rythme moyen et régulier. La cadence laissa même le désir à Thomas de divaguer vers ses derniers souvenirs de la nuit passée... Vers Newt, ses lèvres...

Minho lança un regard à son acolyte et découvrit, loin du Thomas coureur qu'il avait engagé, un petit Tommy devant un beau spectacle. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien devant eux hormis les murs infinis du Labyrinthe. Minho n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre. Il ne parlait qu'en cas de besoin, donc rarement, mais il observait beaucoup.

Alors Thomas sentit sur lui le regard de son chef coureur. Se rendant compte de l'énorme sourire -ridicule- qu'il arborait, il piqua un fard en se renfermant un peu. L'action fit légèrement rire l'asiatique. Mais il n'en dit rien, ce qui surprit Thomas.

« Tu ne me demandes même pas ce que j'ai ? » s'enquit Thomas, bien qu'au fond cela l'arrangeait.

« Tant que cela te fait courir, je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Monsieur 'Je me fiche de tout et de n'importe quoi' dans toute sa splendeur ! Loin de s'en offenser, Thomas rit de bon cœur.

Alby avait finalement cessé de convulser, et son état laissait prévoir qu'il se réveillerait d'ici la fin de la journée. Aussi Newt était sorti prendre l'air, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Il avait déjà fait le tour du bloc quand Chuck vint le voir.

« Newt, tout va bien ? »

« Mais oui Tocard, t'inquiète ! » lui répondit le blond avec un sourire.

« Il va revenir tu sais. » lui dit le petit, compatissant.

« Qui ? »

« Bah Thomas ! »

« Parce que tu penses que je m'inquiète pour lui ? Sérieusement ? Ahahaha » et Newt se força à rire pour cacher sa gêne, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« Tu n'es pas crédible Newt... »

« Ne parles pas comme ça à ton chef tocard ! » gronda une voix derrière lui. « Retourne travailler petit. »

« O-oui, Gally ! » répondit Chuck, partant en courant.

Newt regarda le grand gaillard finir de venir à lui. Il ne ressentait aucune menace.

« On marche ? »

« Je te suis. »

Leurs pas les menèrent automatiquement à la forêt du bloc. Le silence n'était pas gênant, mais ce fut naturellement qu'ils le brisèrent.

« Je te demande pardon. » s'excusa Gally.

« Tu sais que certains veulent ton bannissement. »

« J'en conclus que tu m'en veux toujours... »

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça ! »

Sans s'en rendre copte, ils s'arrêtèrent à leur endroit de la forêt, _leur_ endroit à _eux_.

« Si, il ne s'agit que de ça, et tu le sais. La seule qui importe, c'est ton pardon. »

Newt sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, Gally remettait ça. Il n'en revenait pas du contraste que Gally incarnait : un homme froid et dur avec un cœur si sensible et attaché à une seule personne. Et Newt était d'autant plus décontenancé de savoir qu'il était le seul à voir cette fragilité et la peine de cette véritable armoire à glace.

« Je peux bien être banni dans le Labyrinthe, affronter des dizaines de griffeurs, j'en ai rien à faire... Si tu me pardonnes. »

Sans savoir comment, Newt se retrouva coincé entre un arbre et le corps si grand et fort de Gally, _comme avant_.

« Je te pardonne.. » Newt n'avait pas réfléchi à sa phrase.

Il n'arriva pas non plus à réfléchir raisonnablement quand le visage de Gally s'approcha bien trop près du sien.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour bonjour! Eh oui, j'enchaîne les postes parce qu'après je me sens fière quand je lis des ptites reviews ou que mes potes (qui lisent la fic') me demandent de continuer à poster rapidement... Donc nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. A tout les lecteurs: j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez du Gally/Newt, mais aussi quel est votre couple préféré dans la trilogie.

Réponse review:

Didou614: Moi aussi, je t'avoues que mon otp c'est le Newtmas, et il le restera. Mais il faut pimenter les choses, et je suis contente que tu apprécies! :D

Place à la lectuuuuuuure

 **Chapitre 12**

"Thomas, regarde ça !"

Minho, armé de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le griffeur, s'était avancé près d'un mur dans un cul de sac. L'engin s'était mis à sonner. Et à clignoter, et le mur derrière eux fit du bruit, puis s'éleva. Derrière s'ouvrait un trou noir, et plusieurs portes s'y ouvrirent. Thomas eut une drôle d'intuition, et s'engouffra dans le trou en attrapant ce qu'il y avait dans la main de Minho.

"C'est une clé !"

Thomas continua dans le petit couloir, et s'arrêta devant une porte qui ne s'était pas ouverte. Et découvrit sur les côtés une drôle de substance. Minho vint à la suite de Thomas et toucha la substance.

"Ça vient d'un griffeur."

"Ça doit être leur antre, il y en a partout."

"Ça peut tout aussi bien être une sortie. Les griffeurs doivent bien venir de quelque part..."

Thomas se tourna vers Minho, puis avança vers la porte avec la clé. Elle recommença à biper, et à s'allumer. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Au lieu de cela, le Labyrinthe entier se mit à bouger et à faire du bruit.

"Minho, on se tire. COURS, COURS AU BLOC !"

Et les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir. Mais Thomas savait qu'il reviendrait à cet endroit. C'était leur billet de sortie.

Gally, tout près de Newt, lui chuchota :

"Allez Newt, tu sais ce qu'on ressent toujours l'un pour l'autre... Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'on a vécu ici ? Je t'ai toujours sauvé, toujours aidé. Tu peux pas nier tout ce qu'on a fait... Et tu sais qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre, pardonne-moi..."

La bouche de Gally se posa sur celle de Newt, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Finalement, il se laissa aller au goût de cette ancienne passion qu'il avait vécu il y a bien longtemps. C'était un baiser fougueux, comme autrefois. Gally continua à l'embrasser, Newt le sentit sourire de sa victoire. Mais il appréciait cela.

Il oublia tout.

Gally commença à essayer de passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon, quand le bruit vint de partout autour d'eux.

C'était le Labyrinthe.

Newt se détacha de Gally.

"C'était une erreur."

"Oh non, tu sais toi-même que ce n'en était pas une."

Newt se retourna et se mit à courir. Il devait aller voir ce qui se passait mais surtout il voulait s'éloigner de Gally.

Quand il fut devant les portes, les bruits se firent pire encore. Et Thomas était encore dedans. Il eut une peur soudaine, effrayante. Thomas lui avait juré de revenir. Et ce bruit ne lui indiquait rien de bon. Et il s'en voulait énormément, car il avait laissé Gally l'embrasser. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête quand il aperçut Minho et Thomas qui débarquaient en courant vers eux.

Ils étaient couverts de sueur et de poussière, et en arrivant ils s'écroulèrent à terre.

Un vent de soulagement souffla sur Newt. Celui-ci se précipita vers eux, et il planta son regard dans celui de Thomas. Celui-ci sourit, mais à ce moment là un brouillard se leva du sol.

Et le brouillard avait une drôle d'odeur.

"Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!"

"Je ne sais pas !"

Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient en danger.

Newt ouvrit grands les yeux, Thomas lui attrapa la main, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils sombrèrent dans le noir.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour everyone, nous revoilà avec la suite de notre chère fiction. Je pense que la fin du chapitre précédent vous a laissé perplexe, donc nous voilà avec la suite. Je pense que cela va vous faire bizarre... Allez, appréciez et bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 13**

Thomas serra la main de Newt, des cris résonnèrent dans le bloc.

 _Il est devenu le centre._

 _Le centre de tous._

Leurs yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, ils distinguaient les portes _ouvertes_. Des formes les passaient, entraient dans le bloc.

« Oh non... »

 _Et il sera la clé. Car regardez_

 _ils l'aiment plus que tout._

Newt réalisa, tandis que des cris perçaient toujours dans la nuit artificielle.

« Des griffeurs... Il faut aller à la fosse ! »

Aucun ne contesta son ordre, ils s'y dirigèrent. Mais les machines mortelles continuaient à attaquer de toute part, piquant les blocards dans le noir comme en plein jour.

 _Il nous le faut._

 _Nous l'utiliserons._

Soudai, un feu jaillit au bout du milieu du bloc : Gally et son groupe avait fait exploser une machine, laquelle embrasa la forêt. Le feu se répandit et produit une source de lumière suffisante pour faire naître un début de rébellion contre les machines. Quelques unes furent détruites.

 _Oui, ce sera l'instrument_

 _ultime de notre_

 _projet._

Au loin Gally aperçut Thomas, Minho, Chuck, Winston... Et Newt. Ils courraient vers la fosse. Mais un griffeur arrivait sur leur gauche, ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

« NEEEEEWT ! »

Le cri de Gally les alarma, mais c'était trop tard : les pattes métalliques crochetèrent le corps de Newt. Thomas retint son bras de toutes ses forces. Leurs yeux se captèrent une dernière fois.

« Je t'a... »

La force de la machine arracha Newt aux mains de Thomas, Gally arrivait trop tard. Thomas ne put se résoudre à rester sur place en voyant cette personne si chère se faire enlever. Il commença à courir après le griffeur, mais la main de Minho vint le bloquer.

« Arrête, il est trop tard pour lui. »

Thomas réalisa qu'il avait raison : Newt était parti, enlevé.

 _WICKED est bon._

Les griffeurs commencèrent alors à s'en aller, laissant morts et blessés sur place. Mais la nuit n'était pas terminée...

Thomas resta pétrifié sur place, les yeux figés sur l'endroit où le ravisseur de Newt avait disparu. Il ne réagit à rien autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un poing se plante dans sa joue. Le choc lui fit faire quelques pas en arrière, et il reprit conscience de la situation : Gally l'avait frappé. Il était en rage, presque au bord des larmes.

« PUTAIN ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ?! »

Thomas ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il le regardait juste, dévasté.

« Mais MERDE Thomas ! Tu l'as laissé partir ! »

Déchiré, Gally se lança à nouveau sur Thomas pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il le fit tomber à terre. Chuck essaya en vain de l'arrêter, et Minho, qui avait été témoin de toute la relation entre Gally et Newt, ne put se résoudre à intervenir.

« Vas-, frappe moi autant que tu veux, ça ne le fera pas revenir. » lui dit Thomas.

Gally laissa échapper une larme, une seule, avant de tendre son poing pour le frapper encore. Mais le coup ne vint jamais.

« GALLY ! »

Un dernier griffeur était resté là, personne ne l'avait vu avant qu'il ne vienne planter son dard dans le ventre de Gally. Celui-ci sentit la douleur le transpercer. Il vit les yeux écarquillés de Thomas sous lui, puis il ne vit que les ténèbres...

 _L'étape 2 est prête._


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà la suite tant attendu, je sais que le chapitre précédent vous a laissé, comment dire, sur votre faim... MUHAHAHAHA. Donc voici notre petite suite, toujours en compagnie des personnages de James Dashner. Enjoy!

Réponse aux reviews:

Royal Lemur: Bah tu vois ça arrive, et tu vas encore en demander après puisque cette fin est chelou. Tu survivras à ce suspens de ouf?

Didou614: Ahaha c'est bizarre eh oui! Tu vas voir ça va devenir de plus en plus étrange. :3

Bonne lecture everyone!

 **Chapitre 14**

Thomas ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne sentait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien. Il savait qu'il était censé avoir mal, et qu'il était censé entrer dans la cabane. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait le regard fixé sur le corps de Gally, étendu par terre, sans le voir.

Newt était parti. Il était pour ainsi dire mort.

Il sentit pourtant des mains le traînant dans la cabane, et des gens qui s'activait autour de lui. Puis les visages d'Alby, Chuck et Minho se plantèrent devant lui. Ils lui parlaient, mais il n'entendit rien. Jusqu'à ce que Minho lui envoie une claque.

"Thomas ! Remue-toi !"

Et Thomas se mit à pleurer et à gémir. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Le bloc était redevenu calme, il n'y avait aucun bruit, seulement les pleurs de Thomas. Tout le monde semblait abasourdi. Les meds s'activaient en silence autour de Gally. Ils savaient maintenant que les seringues permettaient de réveiller des piqûres, car Alby était bien réveillé.

Ils étaient beaucoup moins que le matin même. L'ambiance était lourde et une chaleur de plomb mangeait les dernières ressources d'énergie de chacun. Thomas n'arrivait pas endiguer le flot de chagrin qui sortait de lui. Il restait assis contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, tentant en vain de se réveiller d'un rêve qui n'existait pas. Alby dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Minho, qui hocha la tête, et le dit à Chuck. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le garçon contre le mur et relevèrent Thomas, puis l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur.

Thomas sentit la rage monter violemment en lui, en plus du désespoir. Il se mit à vouloir taper tout ce qui bougeait, ou même ce qui ne bougeait pas. Peu lui emportait, il avait besoin de défouler ce surplus d'émotions qui l'assaillait tel un cheval de Troie. Il se mit à frapper dans un arbre, puis quand il vit que cela ne faisait rien, il retourna sa douleur contre lui. Il se mit à se griffer ses avants-bras, et attrapant un couteau, il voulut s'ouvrir les veines. Minho et Chuck le contrôlèrent alors, et Thomas s'accrocha à eux, comme à une bouée, tremblant de tout son corps et ne sachant que faire, désespéré.

Puis Minho le bloqua, et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Thomas, reprends-toi ! Bordel, tocard, écoute-moi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ! On a tous perdu un chef aujourd'hui ! Et pourtant, on doit tous continuer !"

Ceci fit une claque à Thomas, qui se tut. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. La douleur physique revint, et tout son corps lui fit mal. Il se recroquevilla, le souffle coupé.

Minho s'approcha de son oreille, et chuchota :

"Je sais que tu l'aimais, mais on doit continuer, on doit les faire sortir d'ici. On touche au but."

"Oui. Mais avant, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler."

La mort dans l'âme, la douleur de partout, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la cabane.

Les autres sortaient, contemplant le Labyrinthe dévasté. Les débris des cabanes et des installations constellaient le sol, la forêt était en partie en flamme, il ne resterait plus que de la poussière après que le feu se soit éteint. Ils avaient perdu plus de la moitié de leurs vivres, et une partie des bêtes qu'ils élevaient avait pris feu avec le fourrage. Ils ne savaient quoi faire. Alby était parmi eux. Thomas courut vers lui.

"Alby ! Comment as-tu guéri de la piqûre ?"

"Les seringues."

Alby semblait hésiter.

"Il y a quelque chose, Alby ?"

"Je me rappelle de tout, maintenant. De tout. Et de toi. Ne m'approche plus, Thomas."

Alby s'éloigna, le fixant avec un regard terrifié. Thomas resta abasourdi, mais cette information lui permis de faire le lien dans son esprit. Il savait alors ce qu'il devait faire. Il se dirigea vers le Labyrinthe, tandis que le soleil se couchait. Il était suivi de deux ombres.

Newt se réveilla violemment, sa tête résonnait et lui faisait mal aux tempes, et il avait de fortes nausées. Il était allongé sr un lit d'hôpital, tout était blanc autour de lui. Il y avait plein de tubes qui sortaient de ses bras et qui étaient attachés à toutes sortes d'engins, et il réalisa qu'il était mouillé. Tout d'abord il paniqua, puis il sortit doucement des vapes. Un seul autre sentiment prit le pied sur tout les autres : la haine. Concentré sur une seule personne.

Il se mit à crier.

"LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI RETOURNER DANS LE LABYRINTHE ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE TUER !"

" _JE VAIS TUER THOMAS."_


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde! Bon, j'espère que cette fin vous a laissé perplexe, moi j'ai adoré écrire le changement de Newt et sa rage... Enfin je vais vous laisser découvrir la suite, mais en tout cas j'aime l'idée du Newt qui a envie de tuer l'amour de sa vie muhahahaha.

Dites-moi, vous connaissez la référence du titre de la fiction ou pas?

Réponse review:

Didou614: ahahahahaha ta review m'a fait littéralement explosé de rire, parce que je connais tes fictions et que je connais la chose ;)) mais j'aime trop cette idée du Newmas où ils se détestent ou quoi. Et j'aime trop le fait que tu l'appelles "gamin", genre c'est ta possession et tout :')

Bonne lecture guys!

 **Chapitre 15**

Non loin de l'entrée, Thomas trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un griffeur HS. Il n'avait pu faire que quelques mètres avant que les dégâts infligés par les blocards n'eurent raison de sa carcasse métallique et visqueuse. Le garçon vérifia, de quelques coups, s'il était bien mort. Cela fait, il attrapa la tentacule, en arracha la pointe qui servait au griffeur à infliger le venin. Il la contempla.

De derrière le virage, Minho et Chuck observaient son manège. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment à quoi il jouait. Puis ils le virent toucher la pointe de l'aiguille avec son doigt. Minho fronça les sourcils. Thomas, de son côté, inspira un grand coup.

« Oh non... » Minho comprit. « THOMAS NON ! »

Mais c'était trop tards : sous les regards ahuris et choqués des deux blocards, Thomas s'était lui-même enfoncé la pique du griffeur directement dans le ventre.

Minho et Chuck arrivèrent en courant sur lui, trop tardivement pour l'arrêter.

« Il faut le ramener au bloc ! » gémit Chuck

« Foutue amnésie... » pesta Minho.

Et ensemble, ils ramenèrent Thomas dans le centre du Labyrinthe. Là, ils l'allongèrent dans un lit à l'infirmerie et avertirent les meds. Alby était là.

« S'il veut se suicider, c'est son problème... Et il a de quoi, vu ce qu'il est... » déclara le chef.

« Il a fait ça pour retrouver ses souvenirs, comme toi ! »

« Dommage qu'il ait compté sur nous... »

« Alors tu vas l'abandonner. » constata tristement Minho.

« Il ne nous reste qu'une seringue, je ne l'utiliserai pas pour ce traître. »

Minho soupira, Alby n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais...

« Il t'a sauvé la vie... Ce soir là, nous ne sommes pas revenu à temps. Si tu as pu recevoir le médicament et si tu es encore en vie, c'est _seulement_ grâce à lui. »

Alby le regarda droit dans les yeux, il ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire.

« Cette nuit là, quand le griffeur est arrivé, je t'ai abandonné... J'en ai plus que honte, crois-le bien ou ne me crois pas. Je m'en fiche. Mais Thomas, lui, il a continué à te mettre à l'abri malgré le danger. Et il s'est battu tout seul pour te sauver la vie, et la mienne. »

Le chef resta interdit, muet face à la déclaration. Tout les regards se tournèrent peu à peu vers lui. Thomas était un héros, il lui devait la vie. Après quelques secondes, Alby finit par baisser les yeux.

« Ne le ratez pas. » conclut-il en lâchant le remède par terre et en tournant les talons avant de partir.

Minho et Chuck laissèrent échapper un sourire victorieux en récupérant la seringue.

Tout le monde s'activait à reconstruire le bloc autant qu'on le pouvait avant la prochaine nuit. L'ambiance était morne, certains pleuraient leurs amis morts et disparus tous pleuraient la mort de leur chef, Newt. Pas un dans le bloc n'avait pas le cœur serré à la pensée de sa mort. Le blond était un chef, mais aussi un ami pour tous. Ils le regrettaient... Mais chacun s'efforçait de continuer.

Dans l'infirmerie, les meds s'activaient autour de Gally. Il se réveillait peu à peu, mais son état n'était pas stable la blessure infligée, au-delà du poison, était grave. Elle mettait en danger son état de santé.

Dans le soleil couchant, un dernier rayon vint se poser sur le visage paisible de Thomas. Une seconde plus tard, il ouvrait les yeux. Son regard se posa sur les pupilles d'encre de Minho.

« Teresa... » murmura-t-il « Je me souviens de tout... Elle va nous aider... »

« Alors ça y est, finalement. » dit Minho, aidant son ami à se relever.

« Oui, nous allons sortir du Labyrinthe. »

Dans une salle aux lumières pâles, une jeune femme s'activait autour de Newt. Elle était jolie, douce avec son patient.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la voix mielleuse.

« Laissez-moi retourner dans le Labyrinthe. »

Elle sourit tendrement, le força à la regarder.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu vas être placé dans une équipe. Et ensemble, vous combattrez Thomas, d'accord ? »

Newt ne répondit pas. Il regarda le vide devant lui. La jeune femme continua les soins.

« Tant que je peux le tuer de mes mains... » finit par dire Newt. Il eut encore une nausée.


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui va vous plaire je l'espère bien.

Je viens de voir The Scorch Trials au cinéma, et je vous avoues que je suis carrément... Mitigée. J'ai vraiment adoré le film, vraiment, c'était OUAOUH ok, j'ai fangirlé comme une malade, mais il m'a aussi laissé perplexe! Si vous l'avez vu, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis :D

Réponse aux reviews:

Clemladin: Merci beaucoup, tes reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, c'est trop gentil, c'est vraiment bien quand quelqu'un s'intéresse autant à la fic! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, le Newtmas gagne tout, c'est le meilleur, c'est les plus parfaits, mais on aime bien se faire du mal avec ce ship donc bon... hehe

 **Chapitre 16**

Quand Thomas se réveilla, il convoqua une réunion d'urgence. La nuit était passée, sans incident, mais à présent les portes restaient ouvertes, et Thomas savait qu'ils devaient partir le jour-même. Il frissonnait en repensant à la bataille de la veille et à tout ses souvenirs qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

Avant de se rendre à la cabane, il observa Gally. Le garçon allait de mieux en mieux, même sans piqûre. Les traces avaient disparues, et la piqûre n'était plus. Il était allongé sur son petit lit de camp. Il ne se réveillait tout simplement pas. Alby voulait le réveiller de force mais les meds avaient peur pour sa santé. Thomas savait qu'ils allaient falloir user de la force après la réunion.

Dans la cabane, à moitié détruite et qui sentait le carbonisé, il trouva Alby, Minho, Winston, Fry, Jeff et Chuck. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit d'y assister. Thomas les fit s'asseoir, et demanda à Alby de lui prêter main forte s'il oubliait certaines choses. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans des explications.

"Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis le Thomas du Labyrinthe à présent, pas le Thomas d'avant."

"Dis nous tout Thomas, on doit aussi savoir."

"Il y a bien une sortie au Labyrinthe. Les Créateurs l'ont prévue pour que nous sortions. Je le sais, parce que j'ai participé à la construction du Labyrinthe."

"Quoi ?!" ce fut un parfait ensemble.

"Je ne sais pas dans quel contexte on est ici, ni pourquoi, mais j'ai participé à cette torture. C'est une forme d'expérience pour voir comment nous réagissons. Ils nous observent. Et à l'époque, je vous observais. Je n'étais pas seul. Il y avait une fille avec moi, qui aurait dû être ici, mais qui n'est finalement pas venue..."

Tous les regardaient, abasourdis.

"Tu es en train de nous dire que tu étais un de nos bourreaux ? Que tout ceci n'est qu'une putain d'expérience ?!"

"Oui."

"Tu sais, Thomas, qu'on pourrait te tuer pour ça ?!"

"Oui Minho, mais je ne suis plus le même ! On m'a aussi arraché mes souvenirs à moi ! Je ne les ai même pas tous retrouvés..."

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Jeff, de son côté, marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, et Thomas détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard d'accablement que lui lançait son ami aux cheveux bruns.

"Et la fille, elle est importante ?" demanda Chuck.

"Je ne sais pas exactement... Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on doit partir aujourd'hui. Les Griffeurs vont revenir cette nuit, et en enlèveront plus cette fois. Je ne veux pas attendre ma mort dans ce Labyrinthe."

Les souvenirs lui étaient revenus, mais pas seulement sur le Labyrinthe, sur Newt aussi. Il chassa ses pensées, car il savait que penser à Newt lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois et lui mettait des larmes aux yeux. Mais il devait être fort pour ses compagnons. Dans le silence lourd de la cabane, Minho se leva et dit :

"Je te suis Thomas. Ça peut paraître débile, mais j'ai envie de te faire confiance. Et je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus dans cet endroit."

Chuck à son tour se leva et fit :

"Bah moi non plus, je ne resterai pas ici."

Tour à tour, les blocards se levèrent. Seul Alby restait dubitatif. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Thomas.

"Et qui nous dit que ce ne sera pas pire à l'extérieur ?"

"Rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu'ici ?"

"Bon, OK Thomas. Mais si quoi que ce soit arrive à l'extérieur, je t'en tiendrai responsable."

"Alby, certains vont mourir dans le Labyrinthe..."

"Je sais, mais c'est encore la prison. La liberté est forcément garantie à l'extérieur, non ?"

"J'espère Alby, j'espère."

Tous se regardèrent.

"Je vais prévenir les blocards, préparez vos affaires, nous nous en allons juste après," déclara Thomas.

On emmena Newt dans une pièce, blanche encore, totalement désinfecté, et une lumière aveuglante, où on le nourrit, on lui fit faire des exercices, tout ça dura une journée entière. Puis on le lava, et on le fit s'assoupir.

Dans sa tête, une seule chose repassait en boucle.

 _"Thomas doit mourir. Thomas doit mourir."_


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à tous! Voici la suite ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est un petit chapitre, parce que nous n'avions que peu d'inspiration à ce moment là. Mais le voilà quand même !

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 17**

Thomas avait averti tout les blocards de leur départ imminent. Chacun préparait un peu de nourriture, des armes, une bonne tenue...

Thomas se rendit au chevet de Gally. Il le regarda un moment. Le visage endormi et paisible ainsi, Gally était assez beau. Finalement, ce n'était que la haine et la colère qui l'enlaidissait. Thomas lui prit la main, il allait le réveiller. Mais soudain, à son contact, le voyant si inoffensif, il comprit comment Newt avait pu tomber amoureux de lui-cela lui avait toujours paru un mystère.

Thomas sourit tristement. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules du grand blessé et le secoua légèrement.

« Gally ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réaction. Deuxième essai : aucune réaction non plus.

« Bon... » se résolut Thomas.

Et sa main de voler dans la joue de Gally. La réaction fut instantanée : il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha sur le côté pour cracher une bonne dose de sang. Thomas évita de justesse le jet écarlate. Le regardant se reprendre, il lança :

« ça, c'est pour les coups à Newt. »

Puis il attendit que Gally puisse de nouveau respirer correctement et se relève pour lui annoncer :

« Nous partons dans une heure. Avec ou sans toi. Donc sois prêt. »

Et, sans même prêter la moindre attention au regard noir de Gally, il s'en retourna.

Thomas n'avait rien à emmener. Il était venu sans rien, et en trois jours, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus précieux que ses amis. Que Newt. Ainsi il se donnait pour mission de sortir ses amis vivants de cette épreuve. Et de retrouver Newt. Car au fond de son cœur, il ne pouvait croire qu'il était mort. Gally le pensait, Alby le pensait, tout le monde le pensait. Mais pas Thomas. Car son cœur battait toujours sous l'impulsion d'une adrénaline faite d'amour et d'espoir. Alors non, Newt n'était pas mort. Et il le retrouverait.

 _« Je le retrouverai... » dit Newt._

Et il le sauverait.

 _« Et je le tuerai ! »_

Il s'enroula des bandes de tissu autour des mains. S'il fallait se battre, il le ferait.

 _« Je me battrai... »_

Pour le délivrer.

 _« Pour le tuer moi-même... »_

Et qu'enfin il puisse le serrer dans ses bras.

 _« Je ne souhaite... Que mes mains... Sur son cou... »_

Les sortir de là, de cette épreuve, tout les deux.

 _« Je l'enverrai en enfer. »_

« Car Newt, je t'aime. »

 _« Car je le hais. »_


	18. Chapter 18

Helloooooo everyone! So le chapitre 18 est en ligne! Je me suis dit que le chapitre 17 était trop maigre, et on doit accélérer le processus pour poster la fiction, parce qu'on en a une nouvelle qui est presque fini et qu'on va devoir poster aussi... Enfin, je ne dis rien de plus!

Réponses aux reviews:

Servania: Bah tu vois j'ai pas étais si longue! Et merci pour cette review, c'est vrai qu'on se croise trop peu pour qu'on puisse en parler... Et même si tu viens me soudoyer, je ne te donnerai pas la suite avant de la poster ici, nah! (et merci t'es trop mignoooonne!) Eh bah oui, faut qu'il soit dur, c'est un leader oh!

Minianni: En fait, il faut que leur amour subisse des épreuves pour montrer qu'il est vrai! :D sincèrement, ça m'a fait autant de mal qu'à toi de l'écrire, je t'assure... Mais c'est aussi trop bien! En fait, Gally peut être antipathique, mais je l'aime bien... Et en plus je le shippe vraiment beaucoup avec quelqu'un d'autre... Que je ne révélerai pas pour l'instant. Merci pour ta review vraiment mignonne, ça fait vraiment plaisir! :D ET OUI VIVE LE NEWMAS BORDEL!

 **Chapitre 18**

"AAAH !"

Un cri de rage, à l'extérieur, dans le grand Bloc. Le cri remplit chaque once de silence du camp encore en chantier que les jeunes s'efforçaient de reconstituer.

Thomas sortit en courant. C'était Gally, face à la porte du labyrinthe. Son corps suivait son cri, son être entier faisait ressortir la rage hors de lui. Comme si Thomas avait besoin de ça en ce jour si important pour lui et les garçons qu'il tentait de sauver. Des blocards tentaient de maîtriser le grand gaillard blond. Thomas courut à Chuck.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais il crie ton prénom."

Le cœur de Thomas tomba au fond de son ventre. Vu la rage de Gally, il se sentit impuissant et tel une feuille face à un énorme torrent. Sa tête lui disait plutôt de courir se cacher dans le peu de forêt qui restait au fond du Bloc, au milieu des troncs d'arbres calcinés. Mais Gally le vit. Il alla jusqu'à Thomas, se planter, déterminé. Personne ne put retenir ce grand garçon, trop fort et brusque pour eux.

Mais il ne fit rien de violent. Il se contenta de plonger ses yeux marrons dans ceux de Thomas, calmement, comme commençant un acte diplomatique.

"Thomas, faut qu'on parle. Tu dois tout me raconter. Et je dois te dire quelque chose avant qu'on parte."

"Tu pars avec nous ?" Fit Thomas, tout étonné par cette nouvelle tout du moins déconcertante.

"Oui." La voix de Gally ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Puis Gally attrapa Thomas par le bras avec une forte poigne, et l'emmena plus loin, sous le regard inquisiteur des blocards, en particulier Alby. Il lui lâcha le bras, ses yeux papillotants autour de lui, comme poursuivi par un danger. Tout en se frottant le bras, Thomas se dit que le poison de la seringue n'avait pas fait que ramener la mémoire à Gally, il lui avait aussi fait perdre la tête.

"Thomas, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe."

Alors Thomas lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait dit aux autres. Et il lui dit le plan qu'ils avaient concocté. Puis il demanda à Gally ce qu'il avait vu durant sa convalescence. Ce dont il se rappelait à présent.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est à propos de Newt, ce pauvre lâche."

Thomas resta stupéfait, et bouche bée. Sa théorie se confirmait, Gally était devenu fou pour parler ainsi de leur amour commun. Le même qui s'était fait capturé par les Griffeurs et peut-être mis à mort.

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit !"

"Thomas, je sais que tu l'aimais, tu l'aimes peut-être toujours. Mais tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?"

"... Avant qu'on soit dans le labyrinthe. Il nous a trahi. Plusieurs fois."

"Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne te crois pas..."

"Tu verras quand nous sortirons."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!"

"Tu auras toutes les réponses."

Et Gally se détourna. Thomas restait abasourdi. À chaque question que Thomas posa ensuite à Gally, le garçon ne répondait pas et restait de marbre, continuant à surveiller autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un l'observait constamment et était à l'affût de ses moindres gestes.

Finalement, les blocards ayant accepté de partir étaient rassemblés devant la porte. Plus de la moitié avait refusé de partir. Ils avaient tout simplement peur. Thomas avait essayé de les convaincre, mais cette peur les paralysait. Cela rendait Thomas très triste, mais il ne pouvait les obliger à le suivre. Au fond de lui-même, il les comprenait : partir à l'aventure, dans l'inconnu le plus complet, sans assurance de revenir vivants et en contraste, un Bloc à reconstruire mais où on se pensait en sécurité, où on connaissait la nature de l'ennemi. Où on pensait la connaître.

Les blocards partants étaient armés de râteaux,de bâtons et de couteaux de boucherie, n'ayant servi auparavant qu'à leur permettre de manger, de se construire des abris, de vivre en somme. Maintenant, ces ustensiles se transformaient en armes, qui leur permettrait de survivre dans leur bataille pour leur sortie. Leur ticket gagnant pour la liberté.

Thomas se tourna vers eux.

"Protégez Chuck, il a la clé. Et il doit passer avant tout le monde, c'est clair ?"

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis ils s'engagèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Ils coururent pendant trente minutes, écoutant les bruits du labyrinthe. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée qu'ils avaient trouvée, lui et Minho. Mais un griffeur gardait l'entrée. La bataille s'annonçait, et elle n'était pas optionnelle. Ils devaient faire preuve de courage.

Thomas se tourna vers les autres.

"Vous êtes prêts ?"

Les autres acquiescèrent de la tête sans un mot, trop absorbés par le fait de chercher une once de bravoure dans leurs corps habituer à creuser, à planter, à construire. Et non à détruire.

Et ils chargèrent en criant.

"Tuer Thomas. Tuer Thomas. Tuer Thomas. ..."

"Newt ?"

L'évocation de son nom, dans cette petite salle froide qu'il ne quittait plus que pour aller manger et dormir, le fit sursauter. Il ne savait si c'était d'effroi ou d'étonnement. Il se retourna. Dans la grande salle d'exercice qu'il était le seul à occuper, une jeune fille s'avançait vers lui. Elle était mat de peau et avait de grand yeux en amande. Sa démarche était fluide, et elle avait l'air dans un meilleur état psychique que lui -qui avait conscience que sa mémoire et sa volonté ne voulait pas énormément cohabiter. Un sourire illuminait le visage de la jeune fille.

"Salut, je m'appelle Harriet. On m'a dit de venir te trouver ici."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je veux tuer quelqu'un qui est avec Thomas. On va s'associer pour les tuer."

Elle lui tendit une main, qui allait sceller leur vie ensemble à jamais. Et le garçon la serra.


	19. Chapter 19

Voici la suite! Eh bien on peut dire que ça avance, cette suite va encore vous laisser perplexe I think...

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'amitié Teresa/Thomas, parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup!

Réponse aux reviews:

Didou614: AAAAH JE TE LAISSE PERPLEXE MUHAHAHA VENGEANCE (parce que tes fics je les aime beaucoup mais elles me laissent à chaque fois bouche bée :') )

Minianni: hum... Je préfère te laisser découvrir la suite, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas vraiment ce à quoi tu t'attend! ;) et pour Newt et Harriet, you'll see! Merci en tout cas! :D

Clemladin: Ah tu vas voir qui elle veut tuer :D et oui en fait on aime bien Gally parce qu'au fond c'est un vrai cinnamon roll. enfin merci beaucoup en tout cas!

Indiana: Oui l'une de nous les aime beaucoup du coup je pense que des OS vont suivre! Merci!

 **Chapitre 19**

Épuisés, blessés pour certains, le groupe arriva dans des couloirs laissés à l'abandon. Ils étaient moins nombreux que lors de leur dé griffeur avait fait des ils tenaient bon, il étaient prêts du but, ils le savaient.

Dans ces couloirs sombres, ils rencontrèrent alors quelques cadavres d'hommes en blancs, mais ils étaient si épuisés, si lassés, qu'aucun n'osa poser de questions, sachant que personne n'avait aucune réponse. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte surmontée d'un panneau lumineux « sortie ».

« C'est une blague ?! » ironisa Gally.

La réplique fit légèrement sourire Thomas. Et il entreprit d'ouvrir la grande porte de métal, si énorme qu'il avait l'impression que toutes leurs forces ne pourraient jamais la déplacer. Mais Alby lui attrapa le poignet.

« C'est peut-être un piège. »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! »

Et Thomas entra. Ce qu'ils y trouvèrent en figea plus d'un. Un laboratoir. Celui des souvenirs de Thomas, là où il avait travaillé avant de se retrouver dans le Labyrinthe, là où il avait expérimenté sur ses amis. Des cadavres, des armes, du sang, de partout. Et au fond, debout parmi le carnage, une silhouette attendant. L'arrivée du groupe ?

Thomas se souvint soudainement.

« Teresa... » murmura-t-il.

L'interpellée avait un regard de glace, impénétrable, si déterminé qu'on savait qu'elle pourrait vous tuer d'un coup dans la nuque sans broncher. Ses yeux tranchés avec sa longue et volumineuse chevelure sombre. Elle les sonda tous. Puis elle posa ses yeux sur Thomas.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » lui-dit-elle.

« Thomas... » intervint Chuck. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Celle qui t'a écrit le mot. » devina Winston.

« Tu aurais pu éviter tout ce carnage, espèce d'idiot... » continua Teresa, sous le regard perplexe de Thomas.

« Et les laisser crever dans le Labyrinthe ? » répliqua-t-il

« Ils mourront de toute façon. »

Cela eut un effet de choc sur tous, comme si elle annonçait leur futur proche. Ce n'était donc pas fini ? L'épreuve n'était-elle pas terminée ?

« Allez, bouge Thomas ! » L'interpella à nouveau Teresa. « On y va ! »

« Que... Tous les deux ? »

La jeune femme leur lança un regard très clair : elle les laissait là, pour ne sauver que Thomas. Celui-ci fit un pas un arrière, il ne voulait pas abandonner ses amis. Teresa soupira. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu ne pourras pas sauver Newt en restant avec eux. »

« Qu... »

Mais Thomas n'eut pas le temps de dire plus : Gally réagit au quart de tour. En moins d'une seconde il fut sur Teresa, essayant de l'étrangler

« Gally arrête ! »

Thomas et les autres se jetèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de la tuer. Mais Gally était fort, et , dans la mêlée, il récupéra un revolver. Il se releva et pointa l'arme directement sur la tête de Teresa, et Thomas lut dans les yeux de la fille de l'incompréhension. De l'incompréhension face à la vision de Gally.

Celui tira au moment même où on vint essayer de le calmer.

« ALBY ! »

Alby était apparu devant Gally pour lui faire entendre raison, et la balle n'atteignit jamais Teresa, sa cible première. Elle se planta droit dans la poitrine d'Alby. Le silence suivit le coup. Il ne fut brisé que par la chut du corps que Thomas rattrapa de justesse.

« Thom... »

Mais Alby ne put pas plus lui parler. A la place, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il lui attrapa la main et la serra. Et il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Thomas : il lui confiait le reste du groupe, le commandement. Il lui donnait confiance.

Et les yeux se couvrirent du voile terne de la mort.

« Alby !... »

* * *

Une lance à la main, Newt s'entraînait. Il faisait de grands mouvements et finit par planter la pointe dans la poitrine d'un mannequin.

« C'est le sort que tu réserves à Thomas ? » rigola Harriette, arrivant de son pas toujours très fluide.

Newt lui sourit.

« Une blessure mortelle qui lui infligera une longue agonie. » expliqua le blond.

« Je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemie... » soupira la jeune femme en s'approchant.

« Non. Ça, ça n'arrivera pas. » lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.


	20. Chapter 20

Salut tout le monde! Désolé pour le retard, ais le rush de la rentrée est tombé sur le coin de la figure, et la prépa c'est ardue... Bref, voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous fera autant frémir que les autres, et continuez à nous laisser des petites reviews ça fait trop plaisir! :)

Réponses aux reviews:

Clemladin: oui je suis aussi triste qu'Alby soit mort. Mais c'est comme ça, Gally est fou et il l'a tué. Triste vie. Oh, et pour Teresa, tu verras bien muhahaha... Merci pour tes commentaires encourageants, j'aime bien quand quelqu'un est aussi impliqué! :D

Kamiy: oui je sais. Nous-mêmes quand on l'a écrit, on est resté perplexe. C'est pour dire.

Bonne lecture! :D

 **Chapitre 20**

Thomas, encore une fois, avait du mal à accuser le coup. Il pleurait au-dessus du corps d'Alby. Il n'était plus qu'un cadavre flasque et froid, mais la plaie de la balle saignée encore. Ce n'était pas pareil, il avait le cadavre de son ami dans les bras. Et la tristesse sortait en flots hors de lui, et son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Il sentait Teresa qui essayait de l'écarter pour l'emmener. La colère qu'il ressentait pour Gally se retourna soudainement contre elle, qui l'avait laissé dans le labyrinthe, qui voulait qu'elle abandonne ses amis, ses frères. Alors il se releva d'un coup. Et sa voix se fit plus brutale qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Si tu veux me sauver, il faudra tous les sauver. Je ne partirai pas sans eux."

Ses yeux se firent flammes, et sa détermination jaillissait de lui.

Il regarda autour de lui. On avait maîtrisé Gally. Thomas se dirigea vers lui. Sa rage se décupla en voyant le regard de Gally, ne comprenant pas, indécis et peureux. Il lui en voulait à mort.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça bordel ?!"

Il voulu le frapper, mais on le retint. Gally gémissait comme un enfant, qui aurait renversé l'assiette en s'énervant et qui regretterait parce qu'on le grondait.

"Je suis désolé, je voulais pas... Je voulais même pas tuer Teresa... C'est quand elle a dit le prénom de... de tu-sais-qui... mon corps s'est déplacé tout seul."

"Ils le contrôlent," dit Teresa, simplement. "Quand il entend ce prénom, il va vouloir tuer la personne qui a osé le dire. Ils ont transformé ta rage. Tu t'es fait piqué par un griffeur, Gally ?"

"Oui..."

"Ça explique."

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Tout le monde la regardait, indécis. La colère de Thomas était redescendue d'un coup, s'était caché au fond de lui. Mais il lança un regard mauvais à Gally, qui baissa les yeux. Teresa ouvrit grand les yeux. Une lueur de panique se forma au fond de son regard.

"Ils savent qu'on va s'enfuir. Ils ont prévu. Ils ont tout prévu."

"Mais qui _ils_ , Teresa ?" la pressa Thomas, en lui secouant les épaules.

"Ceux pour qui on a travaillé."

"En parlant de ça Teresa, je me rappelle que tu étais censée venir dans le Labyrinthe... J' étais seul, là-bas."

"Tu ne te rappelles pas que tu m'en as empêché... Tu m'as faite fuir pour me protéger. Je suis revenue t'aider."

Elle lui sourit. Thomas ne le lui rendit pas, indécis. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit son amie ? Puis ce fut Wilson qui prit la parole. Il avait l'air anxieux, ses yeux papillonnés de droite à gauche. Ils étaient tous épuisés, et cela renforçait leur angoisse.

"Qu'est-ce que qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"On va quand même fuir. Tous. Si ils savent que je voulais m'enfuir avec Thomas, vous prendre avec nous sera inattendu, vous serez utiles. Venez !"

Puis elle s'enfuit par un couloir à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, sans demander son reste.

"Dépêchez-vous !" leur cria-t-elle.

Laissant derrière eux leur chef, leur pilier, avec beaucoup trop de tristesse, ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Fry lui ferma doucement les yeux. Personne ne pouvait regarder Gally en face, et lui-même ne pouvait lever les yeux. Thomas savait qu'il devait s'en vouloir à mort, et pourtant il le dégoûtait. Dans le couloir, Teresa s'était arrêtée devant une petite bouche d'égout, qu'il fallait ouvrir par un code.

"C'est nous trois qui avons créé ce passage, je m'en souviens..." dit-elle, mélancolique.

"Nous trois ?" demanda Thomas, de plus en plus ahuri.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard."

Elle se baissa, tapa le code, et le passage s'ouvrit.

"Allez, on y va !" dit-elle.

Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Thomas fit passer les seize blocards qui l'accompagnaient devant lui, puis il s'y glissa aussi, et referma la plaque. Le plafond était très bas, et il devait se baisser tout en courant. _Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?_ Se demanda Thomas.

Le couloir était éclairé par de petites lumières de survie, trop pâles pour voir à plus de trois mètres, posées à même le sol, dans la terre. Elles étaient à distance suffisante pour voir.

Ils coururent pendant près d'une demie-heure. Puis ils débouchèrent dans une salle un peu plus grande, où étaient stockées des denrées et des armes. La salle n'était pas large, mais suffisamment pour les accueillir.

"Quel est cet endroit ?"

"C'est un bunker qu'on avait fait construire au cas où. Il y a une sortie qui mène à l'arrière du bâtiment. Personne ne la connaît. On va se reposer ici et on repart quand on se sera reposé. Vous êtes dans un sale état."

Elle rit de manière sarcastique. puis elle s'éloigna. Elle distribua de la nourriture à chacun, comme une maman poule, en forçant certains à manger, ceux-ci encore trop bouleversés par les épreuves récentes.

Thomas s'était mis à l'écart, encore sous le choc de la journée.

Et le visage de Newt revenait toujours.

* * *

"Ils vont venir nous chercher ce soir. Je les ai entendus."

Harriet et Newt étaient étendus sur une couche, la tête brune sur le torse du blond.

"Newt, tu ne me laisseras pas, quoi qu'il arrive ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste près de toi."

Puis les deux attrapèrent les seringues sur les tables de chevet. Ils se les injectèrent, se donnèrent un dernier baiser et s'endormirent pour un bref repos.


	21. Chapter 21

Salut tout le monde! Voici la suite de notre chère fiction, qui j'espère continue à vous plaire et surtout à vous surprendre.

Je voulais aussi vous parler d'autre chose: nous avons écrit une autre fiction, presque finie sur papier, que nous allons bientôt commencer à publier. Je vous en ferais part quand nous commencerons à la poster, alors tenez vous au courant!

Enfin, voici la suite de notre Newmas, une suite encore une fois riche en rebondissement muhahaha.

Réponse review:

Clemladin: je sais notre fiction fait ces effets là... En ce qui concerne Teresa, ahaha, tu verras qu'on a créé quelque chose autour d'elle que tu n'auras pas vu arriver! Oui pauvre Gally, il me fait de la peine. Et Newt et Harriet, et bien comme tu peux le voir, sont apparemment amants ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, et pour tes encouragements!

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 21 :**

Ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures quand Teresa les réveilla, un à un, avec de petits chuchotements.

« Préparez-vous le plus vite possible, en silence. » disait-elle à chacun.

Et ils obéirent, certains déjà très alertes, dont Minho et Winston, et d'autres encore endormis, dont Chuck et Thomas. Mais il fallait partir : le jeu avait cessé là-haut, puisqu'ils ne se trouvaient nulle part où le Wicked ne pouvait les trouver, ils les cherchaient donc sûrement. Et ce bunker ne resterait pas secret indéfiniment.

Quand ils furent tous prêts à partir, Teresa dégagea la sortie de derrière. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sous un soleil de plomb, au beau milieu d'un désert.

« Il y a un village non-loin, nous y récupérerons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, des protections contre le soleil mais aussi des vivres. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Teresa ! » intervint Thomas « Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Avez-vous réellement le choix ?... Faites-moi confiance, et restez groupés. Thomas, tu viens en tête de groupe avec moi. Ne laissez personne se faire distancé. »

« Elle se prend pour notre chef ? » grogna Gally.

Mais personne n'y fit attention. La rage du grand gaillard était loin d'être ce qu'elle était réellement. Il essayait de reprendre confiance en lui, mais la culpabilité le détruisait lentement de l'intérieur. Et tout le monde le savait.

Ils marchèrent des heures durant. Le soleil les maltraitait de sa chaleur, de son feu. Et Chuck ne résista pas plus longtemps, aussi fragile qu'il était. Il s'évanouit sur place. Le bruit fit se retourner Gally, l'avant-dernier de la troupe avant Chuck.

« Thomas ! » cria-t-il pour l'avertir avant d'aller sur le petit.

Thomas et Teresa se précipitèrent sur le jeune garçon. Le brun prit Chuck dans ses bras pendant que Teresa sortait la gourde.

« Fais-le boire, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chemin avant le village. »

Thomas s'occupa alors de prendre soin de son ami, devenu tout pâle entre les grandes mains du brun. Thomas réalisa à quel point leur entreprise était dangereuse, et qu'il n'avait pas pris le soin de calculer toutes les conséquences que cela aurait sur ses amis, et surtout sur Chuck, le plus faible de la bande (même si le petit voulait prouver le contraire). Il se sentait idiot, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière. Son but se trouvait après ce désert, il le savait, et il devait emmener avec lui ses amis pour les sauver, et il ferait tout pour qu'aucun d'eux ne meurent.

« Allez Chuck, courage. On est presque arrivés. »

Le plus petit reprit conscience. Et après quelques minutes, ils se remirent en marche. Chuck fut mis devant, avec Thomas, dont le petit refusait l'aide. Et Gally resta en bout de queue. Ce n'était pas la fatigue ou l'épuisement qui lui pesait, non, c'était un homme fort et endurant. C'était la culpabilité. Elle l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'au visage d'Alby mourant sous sa colère, à lui. Et pis encore, c'était la rage. Contre Newt. Et contre lui-même.

« Le village ! » cria quelqu'un au milieu du groupe.

La vigueur revint dans le corps de chacun, et ce fut avec plus d'entrain qu'ils marchèrent vers les quelques toits qui se dressaient dans l'horizon brûlant. Mais Gally restait inlassablement à l'arrière, incapable de se réjouir.

Dans le village, ils trouvèrent rapidement un petit point d'eau à l'ombre de quelques arbres bien verts et bien feuillus, en raison de la source. Ce fut un soulagement, une résurrection pour certains – plusieurs seraient morts si le village s'était trouvé seulement quelques kilomètres plus loin. Une fois rafraîchi, Thomas entreprit de vérifier si tout le monde était bien là. Il compta la bande.

15 … Qui manquait-il ?

Thomas trouva rapidement l'identité de l'absent : Gally. Il soupira, mais resta quelques secondes sur place, hésitant.

« Tu ne comptes pas lui venir en aide ? » lui glissa doucement Teresa, devinant la situation.

« Il a essayé de te tuer, je te rappelle... »

« Il est contrôlé par le WICKED. Et puis... On aura besoin de sa force... »

Thomas l'interrogea du regard, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Un danger planait sur eux, et seule Teresa savait de quelle ampleur était ce danger. Alors, résigné, Thomas se leva pour aller cherche Gally.

Il le trouva à l'entrée du village, assis contre un mur. Il vint vers lui.

« Soit tu te lèves, soit je te laisses crever là. Au choix. »

Gally leva les yeux, lassé, vers Thomas. Puis les rabaissa. S'il devait mourir là...

« Bordel Gally, je vais pas te porter ! »

« Alors laisse-moi là... »

« Pfff... Je connais quelqu'un qui ne serait vraiment pas fier de toi... »

Et Thomas partit en courant vers le point d'eau.

* * *

Harriet, la main agrippée à celle de Newt, se hissa sur une dune. De là, ils dominaient les alentours, et ils pouvaient bien observer la scène qui se déroulait au-dessous d'eux.

« Regarde ! » s'écria Harriet, pressant la main de Newt.

Ils se tournèrent vers la gauche.

« Le premier village... Leur groupe est juste là ! »

« On y va ! »

Et ils dévalèrent la colline, leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à lâcher les reviews, défoulez-vous, y a pas de problème! :D


	22. Chapter 22

Salut tout le monde! Désolé du retard, la prépa nous pèse un peu... Mais nous revoilà, avec le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère va vous plaire. J'ai vu que le dernier vous avez rendu perplexe, mais là on va rentrer dans l'action ça va faire mal. (et dans pas longtemps, notre prochaine fiction va débarquer! :D )

Réponses aux reviews:

Clemladin: Ahaha, tu vas voir... En ce qui concerne Gally, oui il fait toujours des choses idiotes, mais au fond c'est pas parce qu'il est méchant, il veut juste protéger ses potos en fait :D Par Chuck? Pourquoi Chuck? Le pauvre petit être innocent, laissons le encore un peu vivre ! Merci pour ton support, t'es la personne la plus impliquée hehe

Kamiy: Eh bien la voilàààà! Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir! :D

 **Chapitre 22 :**

Thomas et le groupe remplissaient des gourdes que Teresa leur avait données à chacun. Ils étaient tous assis à l'ombre, évitant pour quelques minutes le lourd soleil qui avait pesé toute la matinée sur leurs épaules. On avait mis Chuck dans un coin bien ombragé et on lui avait donné trois gourdes à boire.

"Teresa, pourquoi ce village est vide ? Un village, c'est pas censé être peuplé ?" demanda Fry, le regard inquiet, regardant tout autour de lui.

Teresa releva la tête, étonnée, puis sembla se remémorer. Elle soupira.

"Il a été déserté depuis l'installation du Labyrinthe à deux pas."

Tous frémirent et se sentirent lourds de tristesse à l'évocation du Labyrinthe. Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un là-bas.

Teresa, en silence, leur confia des capes. Elle passa devant Chuck, à qui elle mit une cape marron crasseux. Elle lui sourit tendrement, puis se releva.

"Avec ça, vous ressemblerez à des vagabonds. On sera moins suspects."

"On semble toujours suspects, Teresa. Regarde ces visages et le sang sur nos habits !" s'exclama Winston.

"J'ai peu d'espoir sur notre avenir. Je croyais qu'on sortirait libres, et on est encore plus prisonniers qu'en sortant !" s'exclama Fry.

"Où nous emmènes-tu, Teresa ?" demanda Chuck.

"Je peux pas le dire." Les yeux de Teresa papillonnait.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Si vous vous faisiez prendre, je ne veux pas que racontiez quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire aux autres."

Cela pesa encore plus sur le silence ravageur de cette chaude journée.

"THOMAS !"

Gally arrivait en courant, les yeux écarquillés, une estafilade sur la joue.

Thomas se leva d'un bond, suivit immédiatement de Teresa, qui courut à Gally pour regarder sa blessure. Il y avait du danger !

"Gally ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"C'était une fille, avec des cheveux noirs, et la peau marron, et elle s'est jetée sur moi, avec un couteau, elle m'a touché avec son couteau – t'as vu ?! – et je l'ai poussé et je suis parti en courant..."

Teresa sortit son couteau et tira le bras de Thomas. Elle avait l'air effrayée. Elle montrait l'autre sortie du village.

"Thomas, on devrait y aller, je ne le sens pas bien, vraiment..."

Thomas hocha la tête, et regroupa en vitesse le groupe. Ils allaient partir, quand Thomas entendit une voix douloureusement et incroyablement familière.

"Alors, on nous invite pas à la petite fête ?"

Tous se retournèrent.

Newt. Newt, le chef, l'intelligent, le si doux Newt. L'amour de Thomas. Le Newt qu'il aimait. Le Newt qui était censé être mort.

Il était bien vivant. Un peu trop.

Il avait une lueur malveillante dans le regard. Mais Thomas ne le vit pas.

Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, et c'est comme s'il se remettait à respirer, à vivre. Celui qu'il aimait était bien vivant, et il parlait.

Et Thomas courut vers lui. Et c'est comme s'ils allaient-

et c'est comme si enfin-

Mais cela ne se passa pas comme-

Comme il le voulait-

Newt n'avait aucun sourire sur les lèvres. Aucun amour dans ses pupilles.

Et alors il s'élança vers Thomas. Il n'avait plus ce doux regard, et Thomas ne le reconnut pas. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Newt arriva sur lui et le jeta à terre. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, et lui plaça un couteau sous la gorge. Un sourire sadique et malveillant anima ses lèvres.

"Je ne croyais pas que ce serait si facile, mais j'en ai tellement envie... Je vais te tuer, Thomas, tu le sais ?"

"Newt ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"

Ce n'était pas Thomas qui avait dit ça, c'était Chuck. Accompagné de Minho. Les deux n'osaient pas s'approcher de peur que Newt ne plante son couteau dans la gorge du brun.

"Dégagez de là tocards !"

Thomas était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi l'amour de sa vie voulait-il le tuer ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu achever le cheminement de sa pensée, il sentit qu'on dégageait Newt de lui, et celui-ci vola de l'autre côté du terrain. Thomas reprit par goulées de l'air dans ses poumons.

Et la voix de Gally retentit :

"JE VAIS TE TUER NEWT ! MAIS AVANT TU VAS SOUFFRIR !"


	23. Chapter 23

Salut everyone! Voici la suite des aventures de nos amis, et surtout de notre couple favori de tout les temps, j'ai nommé Newtmas *-*. (Désolé pour le retard! )

Réponses aux reviews:

Clemladin: Mais oui Chuck il est trop précieux enfin! Oh mais tu vas voir! Oui il se croise, mais que va-t-il se passer... Je vais te laisser découvrir, ça va être chaud pomme de terre. Puis Gally il est trop cool en fait, il faut savoir le comprendre ce petit! T'inquiète, même la suite tu vas apprécier (et il faut surtout pas désespérer pour le newtmas!) Merci mille fois pour ton soutien, c'est trop chou hehe!

Kamiy: Oui, mais il va y en avoir ne t'inquiète pas, mais pas forcément fluffy quoi ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas!

Et maintenant, place à une folle lecture!

 **Chapitre 23**

Thomas réagit à peine quand Minho et Chuck le levèrent pour l'emmener avec le reste de la petite troupe : ils allaient partir. Ils devaient partir.

« On ne peut pas laisser Gally faire ça ! Les gars, lâchez-moi, je dois sauver... »

Thomas ne savait pas qui sauver. Toujours abasourdi, il regardait le combat : Gally frappa Newt, mais le deuxième coup ne partit pas. La fille aux cheveux noirs accompagnant le blond se jeta sur l'agresseur de son acolyte. Et elle dut commencer à enfoncer la pointe de son couteau dans le cou de Gally pour que celui-ci lâche-prise. Newt se dégagea rapidement d'un mouvement fluide de guerrier aguerri ( _où avait-il pu apprendre cela ?!_ ) et Harriet maîtrisa Gally de sa lame tranchante, autant que ses yeux. Alors Newt se tourna vers le groupe-vers Thomas. Une rage mais aussi un plaisir sadique brillait dans ses yeux quand il les posa sur le brun.

« ON Y VA ! » tonna Minho ayant compris la situation et voulant protéger Thomas. « THOMAS, PASSE DEVANT MOI ! »

« Et Gally ? » demanda Chuck.

« Il est trop tard... » murmura Thomas, comprenant enfin dans les pupilles de son ancien chef que Newt était mort. « COURREZ ! »

Tous lui obéirent et il se mit à courir avec eux. Seulement, tous n'étaient pas enclin à lui obéir, malgré son statut de meneur. Un resta sur place. Ou plutôt...

« TERESAAA! »

Thomas s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne suivait pas. Alors elle se retourna, le regarda.

« Même Gally ne mérita pas ça... »

Et elle commença à s'avancer vers le combat qui continuait à faire rage dans le sable, un peu plus loin.

« Elle va se faire tuer... » murmura Minho.

 _Prendre une décision_ , se dit Thomas. _Rapidement, vite. Fuir, encore ? Se battre ? Et... Mourir ?_ Thomas regarda Newt. Le beau blond, qui n'avait de beau plus que son visage à présent, quand il n'était pas déformé par la rage. Oui, il était mort. Et par conséquent, Thomas aussi. Alors, que risquait-il ?

« Ceux qui veulent partir, allez-y maintenant, tant qu'il en est encore temps. Les autres, allez aider Teresa... Je m'occupe de Newt. »

Il y eut beaucoup d'hésitation dans le groupe. Mais Thomas ne le vit même pas. Il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : affronter Newt. S'il devait mourir, le monstre qui avait remplacé son amour mourrait avec lui !

Minho fut le premier à réagir : avec Winston et quelques autres des plus vigoureux et en possibilité de se battre, ils firent le tour pour aller aider Teresa. Celle-ci était passé à côté de Newt, il ne s'en était même pas préoccupé. En revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hariett qui, dès qu'elle la vit, lâcha Gally pour foncer sur elle.

« Depuis le temps que je veux t'étriper ! »

Teresa sortit un couteau, et le combat commença. Mais elle ne s'était pas entraînée depuis, contrairement à Hariett qui s'était bien préparée avec Newt, et qui avait subi un traitement hormonale pour développer ses capacités. Ainsi Teresa perdit rapidement l'avantage. Son couteau fut envoyé au loin et la lame aiguisée de l'autre se retrouva sur sa poitrine.

« Ta mort sera lente... Et douloureuse... » susurra Hariett dans l'oreille de la brune à terre.

« AAAAH ! » cria Teresa quand la pointe pénétra dans sa chair. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin ou plus profondément, Gally, qui avait récupéré le couteau, se jeta sur elle.

« Gally.. » commença Teresa.

Mais Hariett avait _leur_ appui.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, espèce de lâche ! »

Elle était en plus très bien entraînée... Hariett sortit de l'arrière de sa ceinture un revolver, et, avant même que Gally ne réagisse, elle lui tira dessus. La balle vint se loger dans son épaule et Hariett revint percer la peau de Teresa. Mais encore une fois, elle fut interrompue. Winston arriva derrière et, par surprise, l'écarta. Minho, de l'autre côté, rattrapa Gally avant qu'il ne tombe. Il n'était pas mort, il pourrait survivre.

Thomas resta planté devant celui qui avait l'apparence de son ancien ami. Son ancien amour.

« Qu'as-tu-fait de Newt ? »

« Je me suis seulement réveillé... Et pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, je vais te tuer, Thomas. »

Et il s'élança.


	24. Chapter 24

Salut tout le monde! Vraiment désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais nous avons eu un concours blanc, et pour publier c'est pas l'idéal... Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui va sûrement vous intéresser et vous donner quelques informations... Je vous laisse sur ce suspens de fou!

Réponses aux reviews:

Clemladin: Ahaha, merci pour ta review pleine d'enthousiasme. En plus je suis contente, on a réussi à te faire aimer Gally! :D Non mais Thomas est trop amoureux, c'est pour ça qu'il va voir Newt ;) Merci merci mille fois

Ewhylan:MERCI POUR TA REVIEW MIGNONNE ET PARFAITE! Et sache que j'adore ton surnom, il me fait penser à un de mes personnages préférés! :D Eh bien merci pour tout ces compliments, on fait de notre mieux pour écrire une fiction qu'on aime et que nos lecteurs aimeront autant que nous. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira, car on y a mis tout notre coeur! Merci mille fois, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et si tu as des suggestions à nous soumettre, ou n'importe quel commentaire, n'hésite pas ;)

Lilouxx: Merci beaucoup ahahaha, ça fait plaisir! Et bien voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (oui le pauvre Newt d'amour :( )

Bonne lecture !

PS A LIRE: Nous avons écrit une nouvelle fiction, toute écrite sur papier et nous avons commencé à la publier. Elle même trois mondes: Harry Potter, The Maze Runner et Le Seigneur des Anneaux. N'hésitez vraiment pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est un travail qui nous tient VRAIMENT ENORMEMENT A COEUR. Merci d'avance et pleins de bisous!

 **Chapitre 24 :**

Newt était presque sur lui quand Thomas réagit. Il esquiva le blond, et lui asséna un coup dans le dos. Newt perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa vite. Il donna des coups de couteaux vers Thomas, mais celui-ci esquivait comme il pouvait. Le brun comprit à quel point le Newt qu'il aimait était mort. Le blond n'aimait pas la violence, il tentait toujours de tout résoudre par la raison et la parole.

Finalement, il tomba à terre. Et Newt le frappa au nez. Thomas sentit un liquide poisseux lui couler dans la bouche, et la douleur tintait dans ses oreilles. Newt ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer de suite. Il voulait l'achever lentement, et il lui tournait autour, comme un chasseur réfléchissant à comment achever sa proie en y prenant le plus de plaisir possible.

Thomas feint d'avoir de la difficulté à se relever, mais quand Newt revint vers lui, il se baissa et lui donna un coup dans les genoux. Cette fois, ce fut le blond qui chuta. Thomas s'avança et lui donna un coup de poing. Newt était totalement assommé, et Thomas, à chaque coup, ressentait la même douleur, comme si c'était lui qu'on frappait. Mais il savait que ce n'était plus le garçon qu'il aimait. Ce garçon-là était mort.

Avec des larmes dans les yeux, Thomas recula. Soudain, il entendit un cri derrière lui; il eut juste le temps de se retourner, de voir arriver Harriet, et de s'écarter vivement de sa trajectoire. Il se campa face à elle, mais avant qu'un des deux ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harriet tomba à terre. Derrière elle se trouvait Teresa, une pelle à la main. Celle-ci lâcha l'outil. Elle était pleine de sueur et de sang. Elle dit à Thomas :

"Thomas, il faut faire vite. Aide-moi, on va les enfermer dans la maison derrière-toi..."

Quand ils eurent mis les deux monstres dans la maison, il fermèrent la porte, et la bloquèrent avec plusieurs énormes bûches. Puis Teresa l'entraîna, car le brun ne pouvait bouger, plein d'incompréhension. Thomas sentait l'absurdité de ce qui venait de se passer alourdir ses épaules. Il avait la nausée, et quand il arriva au groupe, il dut se plier en deux.

"Thomas, il faut vraiment y aller."

Minho lui tapa le dos, et tenta de la réconforter.

Thomas hocha la tête. Puis il se releva et le groupe se mit en route derrière Teresa, Minho et Fry supportant Gally qui saignait toujours de l'épaule.

Ils coururent longtemps, à travers les sables et le vent du désert, tenant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le village et eux. Ils savaient que les deux monstres ne resteraient pas inconscients pour longtemps, et que leur force et leur rapidité leur permettraient de rejoindre le groupe. Quand le soleil se coucha, il s'arrêtèrent à l'abri d'une dune.

Thomas n'avait pas le cœur à participer au groupe. Tandis que Teresa avait allumé un petit feu pour ne pas se faire voir, Winston soignait avec son peu de connaissance Gally, et les autres échafaudaient des plans pour la suite avec Teresa, tout en mangeant une partie des vivres.

Thomas ne pouvait rien faire.

Newt, le Newt qu'il connaissait, était vraiment mort. Il l'avait vu, mais ce n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle. Et il ne savait plus quoi faire. À présent, son seul but était de sauver les autres. Peu importe si cela lui coûtait la vie. Elle n'avait plus d'importance. Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand il regarda ses mains, encore couvertes du sang de Newt. Il se fichait bien de se garder en vie, si ce n'est pour sauver les compagnons qu'il avait entraîné derrière-lui.

Mais il lui fallait des explications.

Il se leva et chercha Teresa. Il la trouva près de Gally, la tête de celui-ci reposant sur ses genoux. Le grand blond délirait, et tenait contre sa poitrine la main de la jeune fille. Elle lui caressait les cheveux. Thomas resta étonné, mais s'avança quand même vers les deux silhouettes.

Teresa releva la tête vers le nouveau venu, tandis que Gally ne cessait de bouger la tête et que son corps était secoué de spasmes.

"Teresa... Tout va bien ?"

"Tu ne te rappelles de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sauras vite."

Elle laissa Gally et entraîna Thomas à l'écart du groupe.

"Teresa... Ce n'était pas Newt, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que ce n'était pas lui."

"C'était bien lui... Mais ils ont modifié ses souvenirs, ses désirs. Je pense qu'ils ont fait de lui une arme, pour l'expérience. C'est de ça que j'avais peur. Ils avaient prévu qu'on s'enfuirait, alors ils ont quand même décidé de continuer l'expérience."

"Comment faire pour y mettre un terme ? Je veux dire, à l'expérience."

"Tout se trouve dans ton corps... Pour l'instant, il faut rejoindre l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé, et ce doit être notre but principal."

* * *

"Newt, tout va bien ?"

Le blond émergea pour trouver la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs au-dessus de lui. Il se rappela de son rêve : Thomas et lui en train de s'embrasser. Cela le dégoûta. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, car Harriet lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa.

"J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas !"

"Où sommes-nous ? Où sont-ils ?"

"On nous a enfermé, je n'ai pas bien regardé. J'essayais de te réveiller..."

"Y a pas de problème, je m'en occupe."

Il s'approcha de la porte et la défonça.


	25. Chapter 25

Salut tout le monde, nous voici enfin avec la suite *clap clap clap* merci merci chers amis! Et encore une fois, notre cher Newtmas se trouve en péril. Quel sera le résultat de tout ça hihi? Continuez à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, et merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre l'évolution de cette petite fiction! 3

Réponse review:

Clemladin: Eh oui, enfin des réponses, mais on peut pas lâcher en si bonne voie le mystère... Donc encore du mystère, on adore muhahahaha nous sommes si machiavélique! Toujours est-il que oui, Newtmas en force, et merci énormément pour ton soutien 3 3 (merci pour l'autre fiction dis-nous si elle te plaît! :3 )

Place à la lecture! :D

 **Chapitre 25 :**

Le groupe s'était endormi dans l'ombre d'une dune de sable. Ils s'étaient regroupés en petit groupe pour se tenir chaud la nuit, et avaient établi des tours de garde. Ils étaient conscients de la menace, surtout ceux qui connaissaient l'intelligence de Newt – tous.

Thomas s'était porté volontaire pour le premier quart : il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Minho resta à ses côtés.

Ils s'étaient installés en haut de la dune. Assis côte à côte, Thomas était tourné vers le sud, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur le groupe et l'étendue devant lui. Minho, à l'inverse, avait le regard pointé vers le nord, vers la direction du village qu'ils avaient abandonné le matin. La clarté de la lune leur permettait de tout surveiller sans avoir besoin de bouger.

Thomas posa son regard sur le groupe. Il trouva Teresa : elle s'était allongée contre Gally. Pour lui tenir chaud ? Pour le surveiller avec sa blessure ? Ou pour autre chose ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne comprenait pas. Mais ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Minho avait surpis sa contemplation.

« Rassure-moi, c'est Teresa que tu regardes avec tant d'envie, pas Gally, hein ? »

Les lèvres de Thomas s'étirèrent un peu.

« T'es bête... » rit-il avec lui.

« Tu sais, Gally n'est pas un mauvais bougre au fond, il... »

« Je m'en fiche Minho, il a tué Alby. »

« Tu refuses de lui pardonner ? »

Thomas fit non de la tête.

« Et Newt ? »

L'asiatique observa attentivement la mâchoire du brun se contracter, ainsi que ses mains. Il souffrait.

« Rien n'est irréversible... » dit Minho, songeant à un quelconque remède pour Newt.

« Si. La mort. »

« Tu comptes le tuer ? »

Thomas ne répondit pas.

« Et te suicider avec lui ensuite ? »

Les yeux de Thomas se plantèrent dans ceux de Minho. Il le défiait de l'en empêcher.

« J'espère juste, » finit par dire Minho en se levant « que tu nous auras tous sauvé avant. Parce qu'on a plus que toi, et tu le sais. »

Thomas ne s'attendait pas à ça, il fut troublé. Mais il n'en dit rien. Avant de partir, Minho rajouta :

« ils s'aimaient avant, Gally et Newt. Et Newt, il t'aimait. Vraiment. C'est le Labyrinthe qui a fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont à présent. Mais ce n'est pas la mort qui les fera revenir. Réfléchis-y. »

Et il partit réveiller Winston pour se coucher à son tour.

Thomas, une boule dans la gorge, se leva aussi pour passer le relais et avoir droit à son repos. Ainsi, il vint s'allonger contre Chuck. Sa présence le rassurait, c'était comme un petit frère pour Thomas. Il était content de trouver du réconfort près de lui. Et il put s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Malgré toutes ses agitations, il était épuisé.

Le groupe fut réveillé très tôt pour partir. On regroupa les affaires, et on se prépara à la journée de marche. Minho refit le bandage de Gally, aidé de Teresa. Thomas les regarda du coin de l'oeil. Pourquoi ne pas simplement le laisser sur place ? Et le condamner à un mort certaine ? Lente et douloureuse ? Thomas pensa un instant à l'égorger lui-même pour lui éviter une longue agonie et en être débarassé. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Il était peut-être leur chef, leur guide, il n'en avait pas pour autant le droit de vie ou de mort sur quiconque.

« Allez on y va ! »

Newt et Hariette marchaient déjà depuis un moment quand le soleil apparut à l'horizon.

« Ils ont une demi-journée d'avance, au moins... » soupira la jeune femme.

« Mais ils sont en groupe, on avance plus vite qu'eux. »

Newt embrassa Hariette.

« On va les rattraper, je te le promets. Et je te les offrirai sur un joli plateau en argent, avec un beau nœud rouge sang. »


	26. Chapter 26

Salut tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. C'est une sorte de transition, j'adore écrire ces chapitres où tout est en suspent... Dites nous vite ce que vous en pensez!

Et nous tenons à vous remercier, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction, à la voir grandir, et ça nous met la larmichette à l'oeil.

Réponses aux reviews:

Clemladin: Merciiiii pour tes encouragements! Oui, Newt est un petit sadique ahaha, mais au fond, NEWTMAS FOREVER! Et je suis bien contente que Teresa/Gally te plaise, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce couple *-* Merci mille fois pour ton assiduement!

Ewhylan: Coucou et bonne année à toi! Ewylan, c'est genre ma reine, l'héroïne de mon enfance *-* j'ai lu tout les Pierre Bottero, j'ai pleuré quand il est mort... Enfin c'est vraiment un personnage super! Eh bien sûr des romans tout autant supers! Merci pour ton message constructif! Oui, j'aime bien le concept du ship Teresa/Gally, je trouve que même en étant antagoniste, ils ont beaucoup de points en commun (qu'on peut voir dans la trilogie) et ensemble je les trouve... Trop chou! Ah, Thomas et Minho, 'est vraiment le genre d'amitié qui est parfaite, ils sont tout le temps là l'un pour l'autre! Eh oui, Newt est devenu le méchant (j'adore cette vision du personnage, il peut être autant super lumineux que sombre!) ! En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant (et moi j'attend la suite de "Le son d'un piano" hein!) Gros pleins de bisous!

Place à la lecture!

 **Chapitre 26**

Ils marchaient et marchaient encore. Thomas l'avait plusieurs fois reproché à Teresa. La chaleur lui tapant sur le système, il en venait à se demander si elle ne voulait pas les tuer. Mais elle leur disait de continuer à chaque fois. Elle-même n'en pouvait plus. Elle supportait Gally depuis le matin et elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Lui avait du mal à se remettre de sa blessure, la chaleur le rendant encore plus faible. Il respirait difficilement, mais essayait de paraître fort aux autres membres du groupe. Thomas, entre ces crises de colère contre Teresa, ne cesser de ressasser l'image du faux Newt dans sa tête. Puis certaines paroles douces qu'ils s'étaient dites à travers des barreaux se superposaient aux mots pleins de poisons qu'il lui avait lancé la veille.

Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, Thomas décréta :

"Allez, on fait une pause ! Ensuite, vous vous relaierez pour porter les sacs de vivres."

"Ah, le grand chef a parlé..."

Gally se tenait debout, droit, et s'était un peu éloigné de Teresa.

"Tu as un problème, Gally ?"

"Hum, je pense que oui. Ces derniers jours, tu te prends pour le chef, tu décides tout à notre place."

"Gally, nous sommes tous conscients de ça et nous l'acceptons," l'interrompit Minho.

"Toi, le bridé, je t'ai rien demandé !" rugit Gally.

Minho se jeta sur lui en hurlant de rage. Thomas et Teresa s'interposèrent.

Teresa dit d'une voix conciliante :

"Arrêtez-vous, on a eu bien assez de souffrances pour le moment. On va s'arrêter deux minutes mais pas plus, sinon nous allons brûler..."

Ils hochèrent la tête, et Gally s'éloigna avec l'aide de Teresa, et un dernier regard haineux vers Thomas et Minho. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'emprise de Thomas, et s'en alla seul dans un coin.

La pause se déroula dans une atmosphère de plomb. Chacun mangeait avec peu d'appétit. Thomas constata aussi qu'il leur restait vraiment peu d'eau, et cela lui fit peur. S'ils ne trouvaient pas d'eau rapidement, il y aurait d'autres morts, et parmi les plus faibles. Thomas allait le dire à Teresa, mais il surprit une conversation entre elle et Gally.

"... tu fais tout ça pour moi ?" demanda Gally, à qui Teresa était en train de refaire le bandage.

"C'est compliqué..."

"Explique-moi, dis-moi ! J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps. J'ai reconnu ton visage, mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai vu."

Teresa eut un sourire triste.

"Tu le sauras bien assez vite..."

Elle eut un mouvement vers Gally, puis elle se reprit et lui caressa simplement la joue. Elle vit alors Thomas, et elle se racla la gorge en allant vers lui, le regard haineux de Gally sur Thomas. Thomas ignora ce regard pour parler à la jeune fille.

"Teresa, on a presque plus d'eau... J'espère que tu sais où on va !"

"Oui bien sûr..."

Pour la première fois, Thomas perçut le doute dans la voix de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fuyait son regard, incertitude se peignant dans sa pupille.

"Teresa, ne me dis pas que..."

"Écoute, lors de l'attaque, on a perdu beaucoup de vivres, et on a pris une direction que je ne connais pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, au prochain village, je corrige tout ça."

"Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Qui te dit qu'on va rencontrer un village bientôt ?"

"Il y en a un tous les deux jours de marche normalement, c'est prévu. Ne dis rien aux autres, je gère la situation." Puis elle ajouta, comme pour elle-même, en respirant un bon coup : "Si on ne tombe pas sur la région des Alpanades..."

Puis elle s'éloigna, dans ses pensées, Thomas la fixant avec frayeur.

Newt et Harriet marchaient vite. Ils avaient énormément de gourdes. Ils s'étaient une fois trompés d'itinéraire, et Harriet était tombée dans du sable mouvant, mais Newt l'avait sortie de là. Ils avaient retrouvé le chemin et avançaient à bonne allure. Puis, au détour d'une colline, ils avaient aperçu le groupe qui avançait sur les plaines et le sable à quelques distances de là.

* * *

"On y va ?" demanda Newt.

"Non. Regarde-les, tu vois pas quelque chose qui cloche ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Ils sont totalement épuisés et ils ont du mal à avancer. Ça veut dire qu'ils ont de moins en moins d'eau. Laissons-les se dessécher, on aura plus de chances après."

Newt hocha la tête, un petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres, et ils continuèrent, moins vite, pour conserver une certaine distance.


	27. Chapter 27

Salut tout le monde, voici la suite tant attendue des aventures de nos enfants préférés. Les voici dans une situation compliquée... J'espère que cela continue à vous plaire, et rappelez-vous, on a deux autres fictions en cours, n'hésitez pas à aller les consulter si vous aimez Harry Potter ou encore le Seigneur des Anneaux!

Pleins de bisous, merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à nous lire!

Réponses aux reviews:

Clemladin: Ah cette rivalité... Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais je pense! Pourtant, ils feraient de bons amis! Enfin que veux-tu. Newt méchant il est bien je suis d'accord avec toi! :D Non ils trouveront jamais de village muhahaha! merci! :D

Ewhylan: Coucouuuu! J'espère qu'il y en aura plus cette fois, que cela te satisfaira... Jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! :3 C'est clair, ça part dans un bordel pas possible, ça fait peur... Tu verras dans la suite, je pense que ça va t'étonner ;) Harriet est tellement cool en fait, j'aime qu'il y ait un personnage un peu fourbe au milieu, ça met du piment! Merci pour tes ptites reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! :D bisouuuus!

Place à la lecture!

 **Chapitre 27 :**

Ce fut avec joie que le groupe accueillit la nuit, fraîche et salvatrice, même s'ils n'avaient toujours pour matelas que le sable brûlant, qui mettait du temps à se refroidir. Le camp fut rapidement monté, et le repas distribué. Mais l'eau que tout le monde attendait ne fut pas au rendez-vous. Leurs gourdes commençaient à se tarir de manière inquiétante. Ils étaient épuisés, assoifés... Ainsi ils ne mirent pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil. Mais le pire fut sûrement pour Gally : la plaie cicatrisait très mal, et la fatigue n'était pas là pour arranger quoi que ce soit. De plus, il avait perdu du sang et avait besoin d'eau, plus que les autres, mais la même part que les autres lui fut distribuée. Teresa le reprocha d'ailleurs à Thomas quand il lui eut donné sa part du liquide. Mais le brun lui répliqua sèchement qu'elle n'avait qu'à les conduire à un village. Elle n'insista pas mais donna les trois quarts de son eau à Gally, qui était trop dans les vapes pour le comprendre et la remercier.

Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent comme la nuit précédente, chacun à son poste, ou à sa place. Et Gally tremblait sur les genoux de Teresa, et beaucoup avait le souffle trop lent.

« J'espère que le village n'est plus très loin... » dit Minho, rompant le silence de la nuit. « Il se peut que demain matin, certains ne se réveillent pas. »

Thomas serra sa mâchoire, il regarda le groupe.

« Je les ramènerai tous vivants. Je le dois à Alby. »

Le soleil se leva, trop tôt à leur goût. Mais il leur fallait repartir avant qu'il ne brûle leurs peaux et les laisse pour morts sur le sables meurtriers. Par miracle, tout le monde se leva et fut prêt à partir. Même Gally, dont le teint faisait peur à voir. Teresa le soutenait, alors il avançait. Et la chance, pour une fois, fut avec eux – ou du moins, il le pensait. Quelques heures plus tard, en effet, ils aperçurent un point noir au loin. Le cœur de Thomas se serra dans un espoir inconsidéré.

« Le village ! » s'écria Teresa.

Certains, ceux à qui il restait des forces, furent envoyés en avant. Minho, Gally et Teresa en faisaient partie. Non pas qu'il restait beaucoup de forces au blessé, mais il était fort, et il avait besoin d'être soigné au plus vite. Mais surtout, il fallait un chef au groupe : Thomas refusait de quitter les autres en les laissant en arrière, dont Chuck. Il était responsable de leur vie.

Aussi, une heure plus tard, le groupe put voir les « délégués » entrer dans le village. Et une demi-heure plus tard, Minho et Teresa revenaient, rafraîchis, pour aider les autres.

« Les villageois sont super sympas ! » dit Teresa.

« Le village est habité ?! » demanda Thomas, surpris.

« Oui, oui. Ils sont en train de soigner Gally, venez. »

Thomas regarda Minho : il n'avait rien dit, il semblait inquiet. Et il comprit lui-même pourquoi quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant les villageois en question. Ils étaient assez pâles, trop pour des gens vivants dans le désert. Personne à part Thomas ne sembla le remarquer. Et leur besoin de soin ne leur permettait pas de se méfier plus. Dès leur arrivée, ils reçurent des gourdes. Ainsi les plus faibles purent reprendre un peu de force pour avancer au cœur du village.

« Le garçon blessé va-t-il mieux ? » s'enquit Teresa.

Un sourire à vous glacer le sang apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Oui, nous l'avons mis à part dans une maison, pour qu'il se repose. »

« Winston n'est pas allé avec lui ? »

« L'autre garçon? Non, nous l'avons laissé seul... C'est un chef tout de même ! »

« JE suis le chef ! » coupa Thomas qui avait suivi la conversation. « Adressez-vous à moi pour l'organisation. »

« Bien, bien. »

Plusieurs autres sourires apparurent. Ils arrivèrent au cœur du village. Mais là, Winston n'était pas là non plus.

« Il est allé chercher de l'eau. » expliqua un villageois aux yeux translucides.

Minho fronça les sourcils et Thomas se serait méfié aussi, si un villageois n'était pas venu l'interpeller, le coupant dans sa réflexion.

« Monsieur le chef, notre maire désire vous voir. »

« Très bien. »

« Suivez-moi ! »

Quelques minutes après, il se retrouva devant une maison aux murs épais et avec une seule petite fenêtre et une porte de bois.

« Entrez, s'il vous plaît. »

Et Thomas se laissa piéger : la porte se referma brusquement derrière lui, le piégeant comme un rat. Il cria pour qu'on le laisse sortir en tapant sur la porte, mais rien à faire, elle ne céda pas. Alors, dans la pénombre de la maison, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un au fond. Ses yeux habitués, il put alors constater Gally assis contre le mur vide et blanc, tenant un chiffon imbibé de sang sur son épaule. Le blond lui dit alors :

« Bordel, tocard. Tu les as laissés seuls... »

Au loin, le soleil se refléta sur les cheveux blonds.

« Ils ont atteints le village... »

« Ils sont fait comme des rats. »

Les deux amants sourirent, et s'élancèrent vers le point noir, plus vite encore.


	28. Chapter 28

Salut tout le monde! Avec beaucoup de retard, voici la suite tant attendue pour nos lecteurs bien aimés. Cette suite va sans aucun doute vous laissez sur les fesses, choqués et ébahis et j'ai hâte d'avoir des retours.

Réponses aux reviews:

Naws-you: Merci beaucoup! Ah oui, pour que ce soit un village de gens étranges, c'en est un! Mais tu vas voir comment cela va évoluer! ;) Et oui ça va leur faire bizarre quand ils vont revenir à la normale, forcément! Mais il faut savoir aussi comment! ;)

Clemladin: T'as vu, ils sont tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Pour Winston, tu verras ;) Merciiiiiii mille foiiiis!

Place à la lecture!

 **Chapitre 28 **

"Putain, mais t'es vraiment idiot ! Même moi, j'aurais pu voir que quelque chose clochait !"

Malgré son peu de forces, Gally lui avait crié ces paroles. Thomas se leva et s'approcha de lui.

"Alors explique-moi pourquoi t'es là, tocard ?"

Gally ferma la bouche, et ne dit plus rien. Thomas s'approcha de la porte, il tambourina dessus.

"MINHO ! CHUCK !"

Mais derrière la porte, rien ne bougea. Thomas, au comble du désespoir, s'affala sur la porte. Il devait les protéger, et rester avec eux ! C'était _sa_ responsabilité !

Une demie-heure après, il entendit des cris. Lui-même cria, car il savait que c'étaient ses amis.

Quand le soleil fut tombé, on ouvrit finalement la porte. Un des hommes l'ouvrit, et Thomas vit enfin ce qui clochait : l'homme était totalement fou. Thomas le voyait au fond de ses yeux, et à sa façon de se gratter ses mains couvertes de croûtes.

L'homme leur ordonna :

"Suivez-moi, sans objection."

Mais avant même qu'ils puissent le faire, les hommes entrèrent dans la maison, et attrapèrent Thomas et Gally, les poussant devant eux. L'un d'eux toucha la blessure de Gally et celui-ci, par réflexe, donna un coup dans le nez de l'homme. Ce dernier lui cracha dessus et le poussa encore plus violemment en lui bloquant les bras. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se débattre. Dans la nuit, les deux garçons ne voyaient rien, tandis que les villageois semblaient parfaitement s'orienter.

Ils arrivèrent devant un trou au milieu du désert. Des marches descendaient profondément dans le sable. Tout au fond, on voyait la lueur d'une torche. Les hommes les poussèrent à l'intérieur. Thomas et Gally se débattirent.

"Pourquoi nous mettre là ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Où sont les autres ?!"

"C'est votre tombe, et personne ne vous retrouvera !"

L'homme eut alors un rire de fou, vite suivi par les autres. Ils finirent de pousser les deux garçons dans le trou, et fermèrent la grosse porte en fer. Un vent de panique souffla sur Thomas, et il cogna la porte, tambourina, s'échauffa sur elle, se mit les poings en sang en se détruisant les cordes vocales par ses cris. Finalement, il se recroquevilla. Il avait vraiment failli à sa mission.

Là, tout était différent : il ne pouvait se tirer de là seul, c'était impossible. Il allait mourir là avec Gally, alors qu'il devait sauver ses amis de la terre brûlée et de ce qui les poursuivait. Mais il allait mourir là. Les souvenirs de Thomas remontèrent, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Pour les en empêcher, et de rage, il tapa sur les murs de la caverne, sur la porte, de toutes ses forces. Et Gally empira les choses :

"Bravo Thomas ! Et tu penses que ça va arranger quoi que ce soit de faire ça ?! Tu penses que tu vas casser les murs et débarquer à l'extérieur ?! T'as déjà tout foutu en l'air : tout est foutu, et par ta faute ! LA TIENNE !"

"Et toi Gally, tu n'y es pas pour un peu ? Je croyais que tu voulais être un chef, mais tu t'es retrouvé bloqué ici avec moi ! Est-ce que tu t'es bougé le cul ?"

"Je suis blessé, à cause de tes conneries ! Et parce qu'on m'a changé ma _putain de mémoire_ ! On me CONTROLE !"

"Et donc tu penses que c'est parce que tu as une petite blessure que tu es dédouané de tout ! Mais sois un homme bordel de merde, REAGIS !"

"Toi tu réagis peut-être Thomas ?! Tout ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure c'est gémir ! Mais ferme-la bordel, TAIS-TOI !"

Ils se retrouvèrent tout proches l'un de l'autre.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi qui es si fort ? Je ne me tair..."

Et Gally l'attira à lui sauvagement, et l'embrassa. De désespoir, Thomas lui rendit son baiser. Il se disait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il le voulait, vraiment. Et c'était la situation parfaite : il ne ressortiraient pas d'ici.

Une main dans ses cheveux et une autre sur sa taille, Thomas à son tour l'attira plus à lui. Les deux garçons s'embrassaient et s'enlaçaient jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Jusqu'à se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Jusqu'à perdre la raison.

Ce fut un baiser à la fois doux et violent, et aucun des deux ne savaient s'ils appréciaient ou s'ils détestaient. Pourtant, ils ne se lâchèrent pas.

La flamme commençait à s'éteindre, et les deux garçons, d'épuisement et de froid, s'étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, leurs têtes collées et leurs mains s'effleurant.

* * *

"Newt ! Le groupe ne s'est pas fait capturer ! Ils sont près de la source !'

"Quoi ? J'en étais sûr pourtant !"

"Je t'assure, regarde !"

Newt regarda par-dessus la colline. Le groupe était bien là, mais ils avaient un comportement étrange. Quelque chose clochait.

"Il manque Gally et Thomas. Où est Thomas ?!"


	29. Chapter 29

Salut tout le monde! Voici la suite, je tente de mettre moins de temps entre les publications, parce que je sais que certains veulent lire vite la suite. Donc la voilà, après le dernier chapitre qui j'espère vous a laissé perplexe, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et vous donnera pleeeeeins de feels! 3

Réponse review:

Clemladin: Ahahahaha goooosh ta review m'a fait explosé de rire, je suis absolument fan de ton imagination ahahaha! J'en peux plus! En ce qui concerne le pourquoi du comment, tout simplement ils sont désespérés, ils ont froids, ils pensent qu'ils vont mourir... Donc ils se gênent pas ;) (puis si tu regarde y a toujours eu une tension de ouf entre eux, il faut pas se mentir, même si je les shippe PAS DU TOUT ensemble!) . Et en effet, ça va être le gros bordel pour eux... Je te laisse découvrir la suite! ;)) (j'ai bien aimé tes ps aussi.) Merciiiiii pour ton soutien constant, des bisous!

Place à la lectuuuuuuure!

 **Chapitre 29**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur le désert sans fin. Thomas et Gally n'en eurent conscience que par le froid qui les saisissait atrocement, infiltrant chaque espace que laissait leurs habits. Mais ils restèrent immobiles, comme pétrifiés. Les deux s'en voulaient de s'être fait prendre de manière si bête au piège. Soudain les doigts de Thomas bougèrent, très doucement, comme un frisson.

"Je suis désolé..."

Gally ne répondit pas. Pendant un instant, il crut même qu'ils s'était endormi, ou pire... Mais il finit par bouger: la main de Gally, très délicatement, vint enserrer celle de Thomas. Finalement, ce dernier, plus par besoin d'assurance que par froid, vint se blottir contre le grand corps de l'autre et ainsi, ils s'endormirent.

Le matin vint les saisir brutalement, mais pas comme ils s'y attendaient: la chaleur entra d'un coup dans le trou, tout comme la lumière; on venait d'ouvrir la porte. Thomas se réveilla en sursaut, pensa un instant qu'ils étaient suavés. Puis...

"Newt..."

Le dénommé les regardait avec un air plus qu'horrifié sur le visage, comme si il avait devant lui une scène de torture.

"Newt..." répéta Thomas, oubliant presque sa démence.

Mais le blond ne l'entendit pas, il fixait leurs bras qui s'étaient enlacés pour se tenir chaud dans la nuit, Gally qui se relevait douloureusement. Soudain, son esprit lui dit d'aller tuer Gally. Il se reprit en se demandant pourquoi. _Thomas seul est ma cible_ , se dit-il. Et pourtant, il avait envie à ce moment de leur sauter dessus, de les séparer... Pour tuer Thomas? Son coeur se serra à cette pensée tandis que son esprit le lui criait. Et cela n'eut pour effet que de lui déclencher une migraine atroce. La douleur fut telle qu'il se tint la tête. Et il laissa échapper un gémissement.

"...ewt...Newt! NEWT!"

C'était Harriet. Elle le fit doucement reprendre conscience par des caresses dans les cheveux, sur la nuque, un baiser...

Thomas sentit sa gorge s'obstruer à cette scène, tandis que Gally la regardait avec dégoût. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, il attendait que Newt vienne à lui: il n'avait pas assez de force pour attaquer le premier.

Newt finit par se reprendre. Alors il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Thomas. Ses lèvres retroussées, le feu dansant dans son esprit, il chargea.

Newt s'élança sur Thomas pour venir l'étrangler, tel un aigle fondant dans les airs pour charger sa proie. Mais la folie le rendant aveugle, il ne vit pas la main de Gally l'intercepter en plein élan pour venir le projetter contre le mur derrière eux. Thomas en profita alors pour venir attraper la mâchette coincée dans la ceinture de Newt. Et il utilisa cette dernier pour faire rester Gally là même où il était - il voulait se jeter sur Newt pour finir le travail. Ainsi le grand costaud resta sur place. Mais à l'entrée, Harriet avait dégainée. Elle visait Thomas, ou Gally, elle ne savait pas lequel les menaçait le plus.

Newt fit mine de se relever. Alors Thomas, stoïque, déplaça la pointe de l'arme tranchante devant le front du blond.

"Tire." Dit Thomas à Harriet. "Et son crâne va accueillir la lame."

Harriet changea alors de cible: elle menaça Gally. Thomas ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"Nous savons toi et moi que ta cible n'est pas ici."

"Je veux récupérer Newt vivant."

"Il est déjà mort." intervint Gally.

Elle enclencha la balle.

"Vas-y, tire." dit Thomas. "ça fera un danger de moins à éliminer pour Newt."

Harriet ne comprenait pas: voulait-il tuer ou sauver Newt? Gally sourit cyniquement... Il se rappela la nuit même.

"Tant qu'à mourir," dit-il alors à Thomas. "J'aimerais autant que tu achèves Newt tout de suite."

Thomas le regarda. Gally ne sut pas définir ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux, mais cela eut le don de le calmer de sa folie meurtrière.

"Harriet, laisse nous sortir d'ici, et je ne ferai aucun mal à Newt. Gally non plus ne le touchera pas. Je t'en fais la promesse."

Le revolver à bout de bras, elle regarda Thomas, puis Newt. Que devait-elle faire? Newt lui fit non de la tête: quitte à mourir, il voulait que Thomas meurt également. Mais Harriet était tombée dans un piège plus puissant qu'elle: l'amour. Elle baissa lentement son arme, tout comme Thomas. Ce dernier, avec Gally, purent sortir sains et saufs, sous les yeux horrifiés de Newt qui n'en revenait pas.

"BORDEL HARRIET!"

Elle tenta de l'aider à se relever, mais le blond poussa violemment sa main loin de lui, et se détourna.

"Newt, je..." Il la regarda, des flammes dans les yeux. "Nous les rattraperons dehors."


	30. Chapter 30

Salut tout le monde! Voilà un bail que j'avais point poster de chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne veut pas dire que je renonce. Je posterais cette fiction jusqu'à la fin, dussé-je mourir pour! (arrêtons là le dramatique, et entrons dans le vif du sujet).

Oui, le dernier chapitre fut violent en émotion, je suppose que vous ne saviez plus vous-mêmes où vous en étiez (qu'est ce qu'on aime écrire ce genre de choses). Donc voici la suite, plus calme cette fois hein, il faut qu'on respire à un moment!

Réponse review:

Clemladin: Je sais pas si le fait que Newt retrouve la mémoire soit vraiment une solution, ça va peut-être le rendre fou vu qu'il y a plusieurs informations dans son cerveau... Enfin je ne dis pas plus, tu verras pas toi-même ;) tes idées sont hautes en couleur, mais on aime pas tuer les gens, on le fait le moins possible parce que sinon on pleure des cacahuètes (même les méchants j'aime pas les tuer, je le fais que quand c'est nécessaire)! ps: steuplaît continue avec tes ps marrants je les aime trop X)

Naws-you: Hum... Je préfère ne rien te spoiler, à part le fait que tu as raison sur un point, mais tu es loin du compte pour l'autre ;) (les indices qui ne servent à rien je suis spécialiste ;) )

Et maintenant *tatatatatata* place à la lecture!

 **Chapitre 30**

Les deux garçons avaient arrêté de courir sous la chaleur du soleil. Ils marchaient à présent, sans aucune protection contre la lumière meurtrière de l'astre du jour. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils ne se regardaient pas. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul but : s'éloigner de la caverne. Ils verraient pour la suite après.

Tous deux étaient très confus. Même Gally ne savait s'il devait se mettre en colère. Ils réalisaient petit à petit ce qu'il s'était passé.

La nuit dans la caverne. Les deux ne savaient pas ce qu'ils ressentaient : la gêne ? L'envie ? Le plaisir ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Mais Gally sentait la colère prendre possession de lui, telle une mauvaise maladie infectieuse. Thomas avait failli risquer sa vie. Il l'avait vu et entendu. Et cela le dégoûtait. Si il se laissait aller, il sentait qu'il pourrait se retourner et le frapper. Il avait préféré Newt, le garçon qu'il voulait tuer, à la vie de Gally.

Thomas quant à lui ressentait de la peine et de la jalousie. De la peine, car Newt n'avait plus aucun souci pour lui. C'était comme si Thomas n'existait pas, car Newt ne l'avait presque pas regardé. Il avait regardé dans le vague. Il savait qu'à présent Newt le détestait, mais il préférait qu'il ressente cette once de sentiment pour lui plutôt que l'indifférence. Il ne voulait pas que Newt l'oublie, même si ce n'était que de la haine. Et il ressentait de la jalousie, beaucoup de jalousie, car il avait vu ce qu'il se passait dans les yeux d'Harriet.

Il avait vu les baisers et les caresses.

Il avait ressenti le coup de poing dans l'estomac à chaque fois.

Il avait perdu Newt à jamais.

Et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, cela lui brisait un peu plus le cœur.

Mais ensuite, ils eurent beaucoup de chance. Au détour d'une colline, affalés sur le sable, sous leurs capes, le groupe attendait, les sentinelles postaient tout autour des plus faibles, au centre.

Gally poussa un soupir de soulagement, et Thomas sourit : il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de les voir. Ils marchaient un peu plus vite. Le premier qui les vit fut Chuck :

"EH ! Les gars ! C'est Thomas et Gally !"

Le groupe vinrent les accueillir, en courant et en criant de joie. Teresa se détacha du groupe et arrivant en première à eux.

"Gally !" Teresa se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça. Puis elle fit pareil pour Thomas, et leur demanda : "Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? On nous a fait sortir du village et on nous a empêchés de revenir vous chercher, ils ne voulaient pas nous dire où vous étiez... Ils étaient complètement fous, et on a eu si peur..." En regardant Gally "J'ai cru que... Peu importe. Vous êtes là. Il faudrait qu'on s'éloigne rapidement de cet endroit maudit..."

"On nous a enfermé dans une caverne dans le désert... Mais avant de partir du village, on a entendu un coup de feu.. C'était vous ou eux ?"

Tous baissèrent la tête. Minho prit finalement la parole :

"On a perdu un gars, Jack. Je ne le connaissais pas bien, mais c'était l'un des nôtres... On l'a enterré ce matin..."

Cela fit un coup à Thomas. Il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il ne voulait plus aucun mort dans leur groupe, et cela continuait pourtant à se produire. Il était épuisé, et cela n'aida qu'à augmenter la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

Chuck demanda alors :

"Mais vous êtes là maintenant, on va pouvoir continuer. On pouvait pas se résoudre à continuer sans vous ! Mais comment vous avez fait pour vous échapper ?"

"C'est Newt et Harriet qui nous ont libérés." lâcha dans un souffle Gally.

"QUOI ?! Et vous êtes encore vivants ?" s'étonna Teresa.

"Oui, enfin bref..." les deux garçons se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil. " Je suppose qu'on a pas d'eau ?" demanda Thomas.

Teresa lui lança un regard suspicieux, puis dit :

"Si, Chuck a réussi à en piquer avec l'aide de deux autres gars. On tiendra deux jours grand max, j'espère qu'on en retrouvera d'ici là."

"Moi aussi !" ironisa Thomas. Puis il sentit qu'il devait s'éloigner deux secondes, et il marcha quelques pas à l'écart du groupe.

Teresa attira Gally pour repanser sa blessure, puis quand tout le monde fut prêt, Thomas annonça :

"Bon allez, on bouge. Je veux m'éloigner le plus possible de ce village de tarés."

Thomas partagea la cape de Minho, et Gally celle de Teresa, et le groupe continua dans la même direction que les jours précédents.

* * *

Newt était très énervé. Il faisait les cent pas sur le sable.

"On avait que deux missions, Harriet, deux missions ! On était à eux doigts d'en finir avec une, et tu l'as ratée bordel ! Je croyais qu'on formait une putain d'équipe !"

Il fit un geste agressif vers Harriet. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage.

"Mais... Il allait te tuer !"

"Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment que je m'en soucie ? Tu aurais réalisé mon dernier putain de souhait, Harriet !"

"Arrête de jurer."

"Non je n'arrêterai pas, tu comprends cela ?!"

Il était tout proche d'elle à présent, et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

"Je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à l'avoir tué !"

"Newt..."

Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa. Il se détourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Harriet doutait pour la première fois de sa mission : elle ne voulait pas perdre Newt.

Newt, lui, doutait aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le visage Thomas souriant revenait en boucle dans ses pensées.


	31. Chapter 31

Nous voici de retour pour la suite tant attendue! Que se passera-t-il pour Thomas et son groupe? Et surtout pour Newt, qui commence à se poser des questions? Certaines réponses vous attendent dans ce chapitre, alors lisez-le (ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE NOUS LAISSER DES REVIEWS! :D )

Bonne lecture à tous!

 **Chapitre 31 :**

Le soleil de plomb n'avait de cesse de harceler ceux qui osaient pénétrer sous sa lumière de feu. Il était cruel, et le groupe des anciens blocards, en sueur, en payaient le prix. Ils étaient brûlés, assoifés, épuisés mais ils continuaient. Que faire d'autre ? Teresa les menait on ne savait où. Le soleil finissait sa course vers l'ouest. Dans quelques heures, il s'en irait enfin, laissant au groupe quelques heures de répits.

Ce fut dans ce moment où l'espoir du froid de la nuit envahissait le groupe que le dernier de la file lâcha sa cape et s'étala face contre terre- ou contre sable.

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir que c'était Gally. Si tout le monde prenait, au fur et à mesure des jours, en endurance et en force, c'était le contraire pour le grand gaillard qu'était censé être le blond. Sa blessure le faisait décliner d'heures en heures.

Thomas, avec le reste du groupe, le regarda un court moment. Il était, bien que brûlé comme tous les autres, livide. Ses yeux étaient rouges, injectés, perdus dans le vide. C'en était trop pour la journée.

« On s'arrête ici pour la nuit. » déclara Thomas. « Installez le camp. Minho, tu peux t'occuper de faire une ronde s'il te plaît ? »

L'asiatique acquiesça avant de partir en quête d'ennemis, d'abri, d'eau... N'importe quoi se trouvant dans les environs.

A l'ombre d'une dune, tout fut rapidement installé, l'eau fut répartie entre chacun. Et un peu plus à l'écart, Teresa et Thomas allongèrent Gally -celui-ci était presque inconscient. Ils lui donnèrent de l'eau, puis ils lui enlevèrent son tee-shirt pour inspecter la blessure. Teresa sentit son cœur se serrer, et Thomas dut se retenir pour ne pas rendre le peu d'eau qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir et cela n'annonçait rien de beau.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de pus ? » demanda Chuck, sans préambule, et qui observait aussi en tenant la gourde.

« Sûrement à cause de la balle.. »

« Thomas, je peux te parler à part ? » interrogea Teresa, la gorge nouée.

Le brun suivit donc la jeune fille quelques mètres plus loin. Le soleil commençait à toucher la ligne d'horizon. Le regard de la jeune fille n'en fut que plus sombre.

« La blessure s'est infectée, » commença-t-elle. « Il faut... Tout enlever, récupérer la balle... Sinon ça ne cicatrisera pas. »

« Tu veux l'opérer ?! » s'étrangla Thomas.

« C'est la seule solution... »

« Teresa, si on l'opère dans ces conditions là, il va y passer ! »

« Au prochain village Thomas ! Il ne doit plus être loin. On y fera escale deux jours pour soigner Gally. »

« Et si celui-là est rempli de tarés comme le précédent ? Et Newt et Hariette , tu les as oublié ? En deux jours, ils nous auront largement rattrapés, et ils nous tueront cette fois. J'ai vu la rage dans les yeux de Newt. Ce n'était... Ce n'était plus Newt ! »

Teresa fixa un regard dur sur Thomas. Un feu brillait dans ses yeux, elle était déterminée.

« Alors tu préfères le laisser mourir à petit feu ? »

« Il mourra si on ose essayer de l'opérer. »

« Tu sais très bien que s'il a une chance de survie, elle réside dans une opération. »

« Alors, tu le choisis lui plutôt que le groupe. »

Teresa ne répondit pas : son regard le faisait mieux qu'aucun mot.

« Tu nous condamnes tous, en es-tu consciente ?! Tu es notre seul espoir, et voilà que tu te mets en tête de vouloir sauver Gally à tout prix ! Pourquoi lui, en plus ?! »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Thomas... Ecoute, je ferais ça en une journée, et je m'occuperai de lui durant sa convalescence, même si on doit bouger. »

Thomas souffla. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Gally. La nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire, comme une scène dont il n'avait été que témoin. Il la chassa en secouant la tête.

« Si un seul blocard meurt, je t'en tiendrai pour entière responsable. » conclut Thomas.

Puis il partit énervé. Pas contre Teresa, mais contre lui-même, le désert, les villageois...

Le soleil s'était caché derrière l'horizon. L'air devenait froid. Teresa était partie chercher leur ration de nourriture, Thomas était resté près de Gally. Celui-ci avait repris conscience, mais Thomas fut étonné quand sa voix s'éleva doucement dans un souffle.

« Avant... » commença-t-il. Thomas l'écouta. « Avant, dans le Labyrinthe... est-ce-que... je... je... je détestais Newt ? » Thomas fronça les sourcils. « J'ai... j'ai constamment envie de le tuer... Mais dans le Labyrinthe... est-ce-que... »

« Non. » finit par le couper Thomas. « Tu l'aimais. »

Le corps entier de Gally se crispa sous la douleur. Ce n'était pas, cette fois, par sa blessure, mais son esprit embrouillé par les informations contradictoires qu'il recevait.

« Alors comment... »

« Je n'en sais rien, Gally. Mais je le découvrirai, et je vous sauverai tous les deux. »

Thomas prit la main de Gally dans la sienne.

« Je te le promets. »

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir.

* * *

Newt regardait le soleil couchant. Il savait que la nuit allait lui ramener ses cauchemars, souvenirs douloureux du passé qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils tordaient son esprit jusqu'à le laisser, au petit matin, comme un pantin dépourvu d'âme, et le cœur éclaté.

« Newt... » tenta Hariette.

Mais il se détourna. Elle vint lui poser une épaisse couverture sur les épaules, tenta une dernière fois de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, ne tentant même pas de le toucher, et partit s'installer plus loin.

Newt profita des derniers rayons de soleil sur son visage. Bientôt la nuit noire tomberait sur eux, et avec elle tous ses cauchemars. Sa raison allait alors l'abandonner. Combien souffrirait-il encore cette nuit ?

Le soleil disparut. Et le calvaire commença.


	32. Chapter 32

**Je tiens à commencer ce chapitre avec une petite note. Pour dire qu'on soutient toutes dans l'équipe Dylan O'Brien, et qu'on pense fort à lui, notre Thomas préféré.**

Et nous voici pour la suite des aventures ce des jeunes gens, un peu dans la mouise. Des liens continuent à se tisser, certains se reforment et d'autres se déchirent... Et non, vous n'êtes pas dans un épisode d' _Amour, Gloire et Beauté_ mais plutôt dans notre fiction Newtmas, et les liens dont je parlais étaient les liens de chair de la blessure de notre ami Gally. Sur ces jolies paroles imagées, voici la suite de notre fiction!

Réponse review:

Clemladin: Ah enfin t'es là! Je me disais "mais où est-il passé?", mais ça va, t'es de retour, ça me rassure aha! Ah notre cher Newt... Il est en train de vriller, je te préviens, mais je te laisse découvrir dans quel sens! Ah tu vois que finalement tu apprécies Gally, c'est pas si compliqué ! Ah, ces chers ps... (bravo pour le jeu de mots :') ) *et oui on aimerait que des choses se passent entre Newt et Thomas, mais avant il faut voir si Newt trucide pas Thomas ou l'inverse tu crois pas?* Sur ce, je te laisse lire! Bisous!

Bonne lecture à tous!

 **Chapitre 32**

Dans la sombre nuit froide, où seul le doux bruit des respirations endormies résonnait, et quelques froissements de vêtements les uns contre les autres, un gémissement s'éleva.

"AAAAH !"

Thomas se leva d'un bond, et par instinct courut vers le bruit. C'était Gally. Teresa le maintenait à terre, car le garçon, livide, délirait, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle cria à Thomas et aux autres, les larmes roulant sur sa joue sans interruption, avec une voix désespérée :

"Aidez-moi !"

Les garçons se précipitèrent et maîtrisèrent le grand gaillard qui gémissait et braillait. Il tourna ses yeux vers Thomas. Il n'y avait plus de blanc, ses veines avaient toutes explosé, tel deux rubis. Thomas regarda Teresa, horrifié. Elle secoua la tête, les joues pleines de larmes. Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains et Thomas vit. Elles étaient pleines d'un liquide noir. Du sang infecté. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils allèrent à l'écart, accompagnés de Minho.

"Il ne tiendra pas la nuit. Je dois l'opérer."

"A combien de temps de marche se trouve le prochain village ?" demanda Minho.

"A un jour, à notre allure. Même si on partait maintenant, ce ne serait pas possible."

"Je vais chercher de l'aide. Je suis un coureur. Si je dois y aller rapidement, peut-être que là-bas ils pourront revenir tout autant rapidement." dit-il, déterminé.

Les sourcils de Teresa se froncèrent, seulement éclairés par le clair de lune.

"Mais si cela se passe comme au dernier village ? Tu te ferais attraper, et Gally mourrait, et toi aussi sûrement."

"Tentons la chose. Retenez-le en vie, si on ne le déplace pas il survivra. Je pars avec deux autres gars, je sais déjà qui. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans l'après-midi prochaine, alors opérez-le."

"Minho, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?"

"Pour vous, je vois à quel point vous tenez à lui. Surtout toi, Teresa. Et croyez pas que je le fais pour ce tocard. Je pense toujours qu'il devrait crever. Mais vous êtes mes amis et le laisser mourir n'arrangerait rien. Je pars tout de suite."

Minho se dirigea vers deux autres gars, et s'éloignent à une bonne allure dans la nuit noire. Teresa les regarda partir, se rongeant les ongles, et elle retourna près de Gally. Thomas fit de même. Gally à présent parlait, les yeux fixant l'étendue noire et parsemée d'étoiles au-dessus d'eux.

"Newt... le tuer... je l'aime ?... comme Thomas ?... Teresa aussi je l'aime... ou je l'aimais... Non, pas vous... Ne faites pas ça... POURQUOI VOUS FAITES CA ?... WICKED est bon... POURQUOI VOUS LES LAISSEZ POURRIR LA-DEDANS ?!... Teresa, dis quelque chose... Pourquoi personne ne réagit ?... WICKED est bon..."

Et son délire devint incompréhensible. Encore une fois, ses paupières vibraient. Il se calma, mais il continuait à gémir, trempé de sueur, de larmes. Son épaule était en sang, un sang presque noir.

Les autres, quand il se calma, allèrent se rendormir, dans un sommeil tout autant agité. Quelques groupes discutaient.

Thomas et Teresa, près de Gally, se serrait l'un contre l'autre en raison du froid. Et aussi parce que Thomas voulait qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Il se mit à chercher :

"Teresa, tu as toujours tes souvenirs d'avant le Labyrinthe ?"

"Tu m'as sauvée avant. Je te l'ai dit."

"Tu te rappelles de tes parents ?"

"Non. Ils nous ont enlevés nos souvenirs de notre enfance quand on est arrivés au centre. On avait onze ans..."

"Qui ils ?"

"Le WICKED..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?"

"Ils faisaient des expériences, pour soigner les fondus. Ce sont des gens comme on en a vus au village. Ils ne m'en ont jamais dit plus. Seulement à toi, Thomas. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi. Mais c'est toi qui les a trahis."

"Et... J'ai accepté pour le labyrinthe ?"

"Au début oui. Mais quand tu as vu tout ce qui se passait, tu as voulu tout arrêter. J'étais d'accord avec toi, et c'est là qu'on a décidé que tu me ferais m'enfuir."

Thomas soupira, face à toutes ces informations. Puis il pensa à cette maladie.

"Mais, les fondus ne nous ont pas refilé cette... chose ?"

"Non, on est immunisés... Je n'aime pas parler de ça."

"Une dernière question, simplement ! Entre toi et Gally, il y avait quoi ?"

"On s'aimait, voilà tout. Mais c'est normal qu'il ne se rappelle plus. Avant le Labyrinthe, on efface absolument tous les souvenirs, sauf les plus essentiels: notre nom, les bases de la vie, ce genre de choses."

Thomas la regarda, et devina qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Gally se crispa encore une fois. Elle lui serra la main, une lueur désespérée dans les yeux, à la limite de la passion.

Ils furent réveillés par le cri de Minho, et le bruit d'un moteur. Ils le virent débarquer sur un tracteur.

"Tu as trouvé le village ?" lui demanda Thomas qui était venu à sa rencontre.

"Non, une ferme ! Et le gentil couple m'a proposé de nous accueillir !"

* * *

Newt marchait loin devant Harriet. Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé de lui prendre la main, mais Newt ne pouvait la regarder dans les yeux. Le visage de Thomas revenait sans cesse, comme un fantôme. Et avec, des souvenirs agréables, qui se mêlaient aux souvenirs de souffrance que le garçon lui avait fait subir. Newt ne comprenait plus rien. Newt ne savait plus quelle mission accomplir. Newt était absolument perdu.


	33. Chapter 33

Salut tout le monde! Nous nous excusons fortement pour l'énorme retard, on était en concours, et je vous jure qu'on a plusieurs fois cru mourir. Enfin, maintenant, c'est à peu près entièrement fini, donc nous voilà avec la suite, et je posterais un autre chapitre très rapidement!

En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes heureux de ce retour, et continuez à lire cette fiction, on la postera jusqu'au bout ça c'est sûr!

Réponse review:

Clemladin: Oui, ça m'a fait mal d'écrire un Gally qui souffre, il est si adorable ce petit. C'est comme un enfant un peu bête mais qu'on aime quand même en fait ahaha. ( je pense que tu vas être heureux quand tu vas voir qui sont ces gens :33 ) oh le deadps c'était excellent, j'ai rit! :'D Je me suis dit que Minho arriverait sur la musique de Star Wars, ça pourrait être une idée tu vois! (t'inquiète Winston est toujours présent, on ne le fait pas intervenir pour l'instant, mais il est toujours là :) ). Merci pour tes reviews trop mignooonnes!

Bonne lecture everyone!

 **Chapitre 33**

« Embarquez le blessé ! » dit le fermier en indiquant la remorque de son tracteur.

Thomas mit quelques secondes à réaliser leur chance. Mais il finit par enfin réagir aux paroles de l'homme en voyant Minho descendre pour aider Teresa.

Il vint auprès de ses amis pour aider à porter Gally sans trop le bousculer. Lui gémissait de douleur, ayant repris conscience. Ses yeux se plantèrent difficilement dans ceux de Thomas. Ce dernier, tout en le portant, lui rendit son regard. Il put voir dans ses yeux une immense souffrance, mais aussi de l'espoir, il y avait une lueur...

Avec l'aide du fermier, et beaucoup de difficulté, ils l'installèrent dans le fond de la remorque et le calèrent avec quelques tissus qui trainaient là. Teresa lui tenait la tête dans ses mains en coupe.

« Je vais avec lui. Pour l'opérer. » annonça Teresa.

Thomas hésita alors sur son choix : allait-il avec Gally ou restait-il avec ses amis ?

Ce fut Minho qui trancha et lui dicta le choix à faire.

« Va avec eux, je m'occupe de guider ces tocards jusqu'à la ferme. »

Les yeux dans ceux de l'asiatique, Thomas hésita encore un instant.

« Allez tête de pioche ! Gally se rétablira pas tout seul dans cette remorque ! »

Thomas se décida enfin et monta à côté du fermier qui démarra immédiatement. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers ses amis alors que le tracteur les éloignait déjà.

« Allez, t'en fais donc pas ! Ils vont survivre ! » dit le fermier en voulant plaisanter, mais sans aucun sourire sur le visage, toute son attention concentrée sur la conduite.

Thomas prêta attention alors à la voix et au fermier pour la première fois. Il fut étonné d'y trouver un accent hispanique. Alors il se tourna vers lui. Thomas se rendit compte qu'il n'avait vraiment pas regardé le fermier jusque là : il était jeune, à peine quelques années de plus que lui, mat de peau, mais aucune trace de cette maladie qui rongeait les habitants du désert. Remarquant l'inspection dont il était le sujet, le fermier tendit rapidement sa main à Thomas.

« Je m'appelle Jorge, je suis un fondu. Enchanté ! » se présenta-t-il.

« Thomas, » dit-il en serrant la main. « Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un... Fondu... »

Jorge sourit.

« La maladie ne nous a pas encore trop dégradé la cervelle ! »

« Nous... Votre femme et vous ? »

Jorge éclata d'un rire franche.

« Ton ami nous a pris pour un couple, mais Brenda est comme ma nièce. Elle est très intelligente d'ailleurs, et douée, elle pourra aider ta copine à opérer. C'est elle qui me recoud quand je me blesse au travail. »

Comme un automatisme, Thomas se tourna vers ses amis. Teresa ne quittait pas Gally des yeux, lui avait perdu connaissance depuis un moment. Thomas se demanda vaguement s'il allait survivre.

« Il n'a pas l'air super en forme ton pote. »

« ça fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il a reçu la balle... »

« Il n'a pas reçu de soin depuis ? »

« Non n'avons rien pour... »

Jorge n'ajouta rien.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, au détour d'une dune, Thomas vit apparaître la fameuse ferme qui allait peut-être sauver la vie de leur ami. Il ne leur fallut plus que quelques minutes pour l'atteindre.

Une jeune femme que Thomas jugea de son âge, vint les accueillir. Il la trouva assez belle mais sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que c'était une fondue. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée pour aider à descendre Gally.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles et Jorge opéraient. Thomas, un peu à l'écart, observait douloureusement la scène, jouant de temps en temps les assistants.

Mais alors que Jorge s'approcha de la plaie avec une pince chauffée, Gally reprit connaissance. La douleur de la plaie rouverte prit le dessus et le grand gaillard cria.

« Thomas :! » lui cria Jorge. « Viens le tenir ! »

Il s'exécuta et, avec un peu d'appréhension, essaya tant bien que mal de coller Gally à la table. Et encore une fois, il croisa son regard plein de souffrance. Mais cela ne dura pas : Jorge enfonça sa pince brûlante dans la plaie et il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

L'opération fut terminée une heure plus tard. La blessure fut pensée mais Gally ne reprit pas connaissance.

Thomas s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce principale. Il pensait à Gally, mais aussi et surtout à Newt. Celui-ci était avec Harriet désormais. Avaient-ils renoncé à leur traque ? Thomas sentait qu'il serait bientôt fixé... Et son cœur se serra.

« Newt... Je t'aime... »

Newt marchait désormais derrière. Ses visions, ses migraines, ses moments de folie... Tout cela l'épuisait trop. Il avançait lentement. Alors Harriet restait devant, prévenant le front.

Soudain, elle cria à Newt :

« Ils sont devant ! A trois kilomètres ! »

Newt releva les yeux. Et la jeune fille put y voir quelque chose qui la figea sur place. Il y avait dans les yeux de Newt une folie meurtrière sans précédent.

« _Il est fou_... » pensa Harriet.


	34. Chapter 34

Salut tout le monde! Nous revoici avec la suite, encore une fois, on est désolé du retard, mais concours (de m****) oblige, nous avons du faire une mini-pause dans les publications. Mais cette fois normalement, on reprendra pour chaque semaine, puisque les concours sont finiiiiis! :DD

Réponse review:

Clemladin: Alors, maintenant, tu shippes Teresa et Gally? :3 Je sais pas pour Newt et Harriet, si ça va te plaire... Enfin je te laisse découvrir par toi-même (en fait ils vont se marier. Voilà. ahaha) Non arrête je suis sûre tu vas adorer Brenda, donc calmons les ardeurs aha! (avec le pop-corn, prend une boisson ;) )

Bon, eh bien je vous laisse avec votre lecture, éclatez-vous bien!

 **Chapitre 34 **

"AAAHH !" Newt se débattait avec ses cauchemars dans la fraîcheur des nuits du désert.

"Newt, tout va bien, je suis là !"

"Thomas, c'est toi ?!"

"Newt, c'est Harriet, reviens dans la réalité !" Harriet secouait légèrement les épaules du garçon.

Il arrêta de bouger, et la jeune fille dégagea les mèches blondes de son front en sueur. La noirceur de la nuit l'oppressa, et le jeune homme, pour la première fois, laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, et les sanglots lui couper le souffle. Il s'accrocha à Harriet, et elle lui rendit l'étreinte. Elle était comme une bouée pour lui, elle l'empêchait de se noyer totalement. Il sentit son souffle s'approchait de son oreille.

"Newt, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe..."

"Moi non plus Harriet, je ne sais même plus si je suis sain d'esprit, j'ai trop de contradictions en moi. J'ai des souvenirs qui en contredisent d'autres..." dit-il dans un chuchotement.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je les appelle ? Qu'on rentre au centre pour que tu te fasses examiner ?"

"NON ! Non... surtout pas..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas..." La jeune fille caressait doucement la nuque de Newt.

Un silence s'installa. Il lâcha Harriet, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

"On repart... De nuit, c'est mieux pour les surprendre."

"Newt..." Harriet tenta de le retenir.

"J'ai dit : on repart."

Et il se mit à marcher. Elle ramassa ses affaires, et le suivit à contrecœur. Elle avait peur pour lui, mais elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Des cauchemars la hantaient aussi.

* * *

Thomas s'était lavé, et se tenait sur un banc devant la ferme, sous les étoiles, tandis que les autres finissaient de laver Gally et les instruments.

Cela faisait deux heures que le grand gaillard s'était réveillé, quand Thomas vit Minho et le reste du groupe débarquer sur le petit chemin. Avec un grand soupir de soulagement, il courut jusqu'aux jeunes épuisés. Ils l'accueillirent avec de fortes accolades.

"J'ai vraiment eu peur les gars, j'aime pas quand on est séparés !"

"Nous non plus, tocard ! Comment va Gally ? On a pas fait tout ça pour rien !" dit Minho.

"Il s'est réveillé il y a deux heures, ils lui ont donné de l'alcool pour calmer la douleur !"

Les gars semblaient soulagés.

"Brenda et Jorge nous ont installés des couchages, des bassines d'eau et de la nourriture dans la grange. Je vais vous montrer."

"Ils sont sympas ces deux-là !"

Ils se dirigèrent dans la grange, les quinze jeunes se lavèrent puis mangèrent, avec beaucoup de soulagement. Brenda et Jorge vinrent les saluer, et tous les remercièrent chaleureusement (certains exagérèrent).

Mais Thomas avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Il devait réfléchir sur certains points, et se demanda d'abord si ils devaient vraiment faire confiance à ces deux jeunes gens qui es avaient secouru. C'était très étrange que leur ferme se soit soudain tenue sur leur chemin pile quand ils en avaient besoin, pour une question de vie ou de mort qui plus est. Il s'assit sur un banc.

Il en avait marre de ce désert, marre de marcher sans but et sans savoir où il allait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et il en avait marre de l'absence de Newt. Le blond lui manquait plus que tout, et sa personne emplissait ses pensées. Au loin, dans la lumière de l'entrée, il vit Minho discuter avec Brenda, Teresa et Jorge. L'asiatique allait lui faire signe de venir, mais Thomas l'ignora et regarda le ciel. Il n'en pouvait plus.

"Thomas ? Comment tu vas, tocard ?" Gally débarqua, sur deux jambes peu sûres, et prononça ces paroles avec une voix bourrue.

"Gally ? Tout va bien ? Tu as une drôle de voix."

"Bah j'ai bu le truc qu'ils m'ont donné pour la douleur, cela marche vachement bien, je me sens juste bizarre et lourd."

Le grand garçon s'assit tout près de Thomas, et passa une main sur sa joue.

"J'ai juste des souvenirs bizarres qui font surface..."

Thomas détourna la tête, refusant tout contact, même si son corps le poussait en avant. Il n'avait pas envie d'une confrontation, quelque soit la nature, avec Gally; surtout si celui-ci avait bu trop d'alcool.

"Rentre à l'intérieur."

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il vit une ombre sur le chemin. Personne d'autre ne l'avait vue. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

"Rentre à l'intérieur, Gally."

"Pourquoi, Thomas ?"

"Rentre, j'ai dit."

La froideur de sa voix ne laissait pas la place à la discussion, et avec une grande déception sur le visage, Gally rentra en claudiquant par une baie vitrée.

* * *

Newt vit la silhouette de Thomas s'avancer jusqu'à lui dans l'ombre du chemin. Il avait profité du léger sommeil de Harriet et du drôle de sentiment en lui qui lui laissait un répit dans son envie de meurtre pour venir là, espérant que Thomas s'y trouverait. Et il était là. Newt voulait comprendre. Thomas se planta face à lui, en silence. Newt observa le grand brun : son visage était marqué de griffures et ses yeux rouges étaient soulignés de cernes violettes.

"Tu as pleuré." dit-il simplement.

"Toi aussi." répondit Thomas.

Ce dernier tenta de toucher Newt, mais celui-ci se mit à trembler et eut un mouvement de recul.

"Je ne comprends pas." continua-t-il en chuchotant. "Je suis censé te haïr à mort, et vouloir t'arracher la peau et les tripes. Et pourtant regarde dans quel état je suis en ce moment. Pourquoi tu me fais ça?"

Thomas ne dit rien, mais ses yeux montraient la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

"J'ai des souvenirs joyeux de nous deux, alors qu'avant j'en avais seulement où tu me trahissais, tu me faisais du mal."

"Je ne t'ai jamais fais de mal, Newt."

Newt écarquilla les yeux. Mais des cris vinrent de la ferme.

"Thomas ! Thomas !"

Le brun dit alors, soupirant :

"Pars, vite ! Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Juste, rappelle toi que..."

"Ne dis rien ou je vais vouloir te tuer."

Thomas, sentant une boule dans sa gorge, se dirigea vers la maison, tandis que Newt repartait comme un zombie sur le chemin.


	35. Chapter 35

Salut tout le monde, nous revoilà avec la suite, qui va devenir intéressante je pense pour nos lecteurs assidus. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre plein de feels et d'incompréhension (de la part des persos bien sûr!) . Vous nous en direz des nouvelles!

Réponse review:

Clemladin: Bien bien je ne te force pas à les shipper! Enfin, tu vas voir que c'est un peu bête ce pourquoi il a été appelé Thomas ahahaha. Je te laisse donc découvrir la suite! ;)

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 35 :**

Thomas, alerté, arriva à la ferme.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il retrouva tout le monde plus ou moins... Hilare ?

Chuck vint éclairer sa lanterne.

« C'est Minho ! » dit-il entre deux rires éclatants. « Il essaie de... de... de draguer Brenda ! Et elle lui a lancé un de ces regards ! AHAHAHA ! »

Et le petit repartit de plus belle dans un énorme fou rire. Thomas pensa un instant à lui en vouloir de l'avoir appelé pour ça, mais apercevant alors la mine déconfite de Minho, un peu plus loin, le visage rouge de Brenda et les sourires illuminant les visages, il ne put que rire avec eux.

Cela lui fit un bien fou. Il n'avait pas si bien ri depuis longtemps... Minho essaya alors piètrement de se justifier, mais ce n'eut pour effet que de redoubler les rires de l'assemblée, qui fut rejoint par Brenda et Minho eux-mêmes. Et Thomas rit avec eux, si bien qu'il en oublia Newt un instant...

Newt se retourna rapidement pour regarder Thomas disparaître dans la ferme. Il sentait la folie remonter dans sa tête et essayer de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Mais c'était comme si la simple silhouette de Thomas l'empêchait d'avancer. Alors il était calme, presque serein. Et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, un sourire élargit ses lèvres. Était-ce bien Thomas qui lui faisait cet effet ? Et si oui, pourquoi avoir envie de le tuer ? Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un autant que de l'embrasser ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus.

« Bouge pas. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Newt vit le canon d'un fusil dressé contre sa tempe.

« T'es qui, toi ? »

« Et toi ? » répliqua Newt, gardant son sang froid.

« Je t'ai posé une question garçon, joue pas au plus malin avec moi. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le jeune homme enclencha son fusil, prêt à tirer.

« Un ancien ami... »

« Alors pourquoi t'es pas avec eux ? »

Newt se posait la même question. Il aurait bien voulu poser la question à Thomas...

Thomas.

Il sentit un drôle de sentiment lui tordre les entrailles quand un coup de feu partit.

« Newt ! Viens ! »

C'était Harriet qui avait tiré sur son agresseur. Et maintenant elle lui faisait signe de la suivre avant que tous les blocards ne débarquent. Il s'apprêta à la rejoindre quand une balle vola jusqu'à son acolyte.

« HARRIET ! » cria Newt en la rejoignant.

C'était le garçon au fusil, qui avait évité de peu le coup de feu précédent.

Quand le bruit résonna dans la ferme, tout le monde sursauta. Thomas fut le premier à réagir et à se précipiter vers son origine, bientôt suivit de Minho et des autres. Ils arrivaient vers l'endroit où Thomas et Newt s'étaient vus quand un deuxième coup de feu retentit.

Alors ils accoururent et découvrirent Jorge, le fusil à l'épaule avec une égratignure sur le ventre, et, un peu plus loin, Harriet dans les bras de Newt. Thomas resta figé.

Ils s'embrassaient.

Harriet et Newt s'embrassaient.

Alors Thomas se rendit compte qu'il avait énormément d'espoirs après leur rencontre un peu plus tôt. Et tous ces espoirs venaient de voler en éclats.

Complètement perdu, il resta figé sur place, comme cloué au sol, les yeux accrochés à cette scène.

En revanche, Minho et Brenda réagirent tout de suite. Ils allèrent, aidés des autres, séparer les deux amants et Jorge ramassa le revolver qui avait failli le tuer.

Minho tenait dans ses bras un Newt chancelant, mais énervé. Harriet quant à elle menaçait de perdre connaissance, retenant ses cris de douleurs.

Gally, qui était resté à l'arrière avec Teresa, s'approcha enfin. Une colère sans limite prit possession de ses traits quand il vit non seulement Newt, mais aussi Thomas, une larme sur la joue.

« Gally ! » cria Teresa, essayant de le retenir.

Ce fut Jorge qui réagit et vint bloquer net le grand gaillard pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Mais le cri semblait avoir réveillé Newt, ainsi que Thomas Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'au blond, toujours tenu par Minho. Alors son poing vint s'écraser de plein fouet sur la joue de Newt. L'impact le fit vaciller, puis tomber. Minho ne le rattrapa pas, car il l'avait lâché sous le coup de la surprise.

Désormais, c'était Thomas qui fixait Newt avec une folle colère.

« C'est fini, Newt. Je vais te cogner dessus jusqu'à ce que ta cervelle explose, espèce de monstre. »


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour bonjour! Voici la suite de notre fiction. Bon, je pense que vous allez penser qu'on est allé dans l'excès... Mais non c'est juste pour vous faire souffrir (ou pour vous faire sauter de joie, au choix!) . Dites nous ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre charnière dans les reviews, pleins de bisouuuus!

Réponses reviews:

Clemladin: En effet j'ai explosé devant ta review, c'était un gros WTF mais c'est ce qu'on aime. Et je pense que ton cerveau va être encore plus en arrêt cérébral après celui-ci, j'ai hâte de lire ce que tu en auras pensé hehe ;) Et oui Newt va être défiguré désolé muhahaha (ne meurs pas je rigole!) .

Naws-you: En même temps faut les comprendre. Ils ont pas dormi depuis je sais pa combien de temps, ils sont poursuivis par des gens qui sont à la fois des ennemis et des anciens amis... Thomas, en plus, il doit tout gérer et protéger ses amis, c'est normal qu'il pète un câble à un moment quand même! Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera parce que d'une certaine manière ça amène des réponses à ce chaos :)

Auriane07: Merci merci merci merci merci mille foiiiis! :D J'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont, n'hésite pas à venir nous laisser des critiques et des appréciations, nous on aime bien!

 **Chapitre 36**

Thomas, sans retenue, se jeta sur Newt, le bloqua sous ses genoux, ne retenant pas sa colère, et se mit à frapper de ses poings le visage de Newt, qui ne réagit pas. Minho, Jorge et Winston se jetèrent sur Thomas pour le retenir. Mais la rage et le désespoir rendit aveugle Thomas et une tétanie s'empara de lui. Il ne fut plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

C'était pareil pour Newt qui se laissa aller à l'inconscience.

Teresa lâcha Gally, tandis que les autres ramenaient Newt, Thomas et Harriet dans la ferme. Les deux premiers n'avaient rien de grave, mais pour Harriet c'était une autre affaire. Teresa avait calmé Gally. Les autres avaient décidé d'aider les intrus. De toute façon ils étaient plus nombreux et plus armés qu' Harriet et Newt, ces derniers étant mal-en-point.

Teresa ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi les deux intrus étaient si près de la ferme ? Pourquoi Newt n'avait pas réagi ? Pourquoi il embrassait Harriet ?... Elle se rappela de l'époque avant le labyrinthe, toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble... Jamais Newt et Harriet n'avaient paru proches...

Et surtout, elle avait peur de l'avenir. Si ceux avec qui elle avait préparé l'opération lui avait menti ? Si personne ne venait les chercher aux limites du désert ? Ils en étaient si proches, et il y avait pourtant tous ces doutes.

Elle revint à la réalité quand Gally, assis par terre, lui dit :

« Désolé, Teresa, de t'avoir bousculée... Je ne voulais pas. Et puis la douleur de ma blessure est revenue. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir tendrement face à Gally, même s'il ignorait totalement pourquoi. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, mais se retint de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Viens, on rentre, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Non, je veux qu'on aille marcher. Je ne veux pas être près d' _eux_. Et puis je veux comprendre certaines choses. »

Ils se relevèrent, et comme si c'était normal pour Gally, il lui prit la main. Elle resta stupéfaite, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps et l'emmena sur les terrains de la ferme.

Cinq garçons portèrent Harriet sur le lit où Gally se trouvait plus tôt. Leurs mains, quand ils la lâchèrent, étaient pleines de sang. Jorge et Brenda, qui venaient de porter et d'asseoir Thomas, se pressèrent autour d'elle. Newt, entre-temps, s'était réveillé et précipité près d'Harriet. Minho demanda à Chuck d'emmener Thomas dans la grange, et demanda aux garçons de partir.

« Minho, tu nous dois des explications, je crois. On vous accueille et tout d'un coup c'est l'hécatombe... » dit Jorge.

Mais Newt le coupa :

« On a pas le temps, soignez la s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Minho lui répondit lui-même.

« Ta gueule, tocard. Jorge, je vous expliquerai juste après. Pouvez-vous la sauver ? C'est le plus important tout de suite. »

« Je vais l'examiner avec Brenda. Vous l'avez vu à l'œuvre tout à l'heure, c'est une fée. »

Alors Minho attrapa Newt, et l'emmena dans la salle à manger. Il le plaqua au mur, menaçant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là, tocard ? Je croyais qu'on était ennemis maintenant. Pourquoi on vous sauverait, alors que vous avez essayé de nous tuer cinquante fois ? »

« Arrête Minho, je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer toi. Seulement Thomas. »

Minho resta bouche bée. Puis se reprit.

« Je sais qu'on t'a lavé le cerveau, Newt. »

« De quoi ? On m'a lavé le cerveau ?! »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« NON ESPECE D'IDIOT ! »

Minho le lâcha, et Newt respira.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lavage de cerveau ? »

« C'est Teresa qui nous l'a expliqué. Ils se sont servis de toi pour faire une arme et tuer Thomas. »

« C'est pas possible... » Un silence s'installa.

« Tu crois que cette rage incommensurable quand tu le vois vient d'où ? De leur traitement, tiens ! »

Newt en eut le souffle coupé et dut se plier sous le choc. Minho vit sa vulnérabilité, et vit son meilleur ami revenir, à petits coups. Il osa lui taper dans le dos, et Newt leva la tête, le remerciant avec yeux.

Il allait poser une question, quand Jorge et Brenda sortirent de la chambre, dépités. Jorge marmonna :

« Elle ne passera pas la nuit. »

Newt courut à l'intérieur. Brenda allait le suivre, mais Minho la retint. Newt se précipita sur Harriet, qui était bien réveillée grâce à la douleur. Il la prit dans ses bras, et il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et le sang se répandre sur ses mains.

« Newt... mon beau Newt... »

Un spasme la secoua, et une lueur de panique illumina ses yeux.

« Va chercher Teresa et Thomas, s'il-te-plaît, je dois m'excuser... Je sais que tout était faux... Tout me revient... Appelle-les, vite... »

Newt cria à Brenda et Minho d'aller les chercher, ce qu'ils firent. Newt resta près d'Harriet, tandis que l'état de celle-ci empirait. Le sang sortait de sa bouche, et le sang ne cessait de couler de sa plaie dans le ventre, secouée de spasmes.

Vingt minutes après, Teresa et Thomas entraient méfiants, Minho près de Thomas. Ils s'assirent au bord du lit. Harriet attrapa le bras de Teresa, et dit en agonisant.

« Teresa, je m'excuse... m'excuse mille fois... je ne voulais... pas... tu es ma meilleure amie... pardon... Thomas pardon... vous devez... retrouver Sonya et... les autres... avant que tout ne dégénère... encore pardon... »

Puis ses yeux revinrent dans ceux de Newt, et Thomas et Teresa n'avaient pas besoin de dire qu'ils pardonnaient la jeune fille, car elle semblait tout savoir.

« Newt... rappelle-toi des bons moments... continue à en vivre de nouveaux... oublie notre folie meurtrière. Mais rappelle-toi que je t'aime Newt... »

« Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça, Harriet... »

Les larmes de Newt coulaient maintenant à torrents, et Teresa ne put retenir les siennes.

« Newt, embrasse-moi une dernière fois... »

Newt obéit, se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres ensanglantées d'Harriet.

La jeune fille s'éteignit au petit matin après une longue nuit d'agonie.


	37. Chapter 37

Bonnour bonjour! Bon pour me rattraper je vous mets la suite rapidement, j'espère que vous serez contents!

Je sais que le chapitre précédent vous a fait un minimum de mal, et celui-là arrive pour vous achever. Mais ce n'est pas la fin des problèmes de nos blocards, so enjoy ! :D

Réponse reviews:

Naws-you: Alooooors? Tu as bien pleuré muhahaha? Je sais pas si tout va aller mieux, mais bon je te laisse découvrir la suite ! (eh oui Gally va pas laisser passer quand même!)

Bonne lecture! :D

 **Chapitre 37 :**

La plupart des blocards avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil au milieu de la nuit. Thomas et Minho, dans la pièce à côté de celle de la blessée, s'étaient à peine assoupis quelques heures. Teresa qui, peu après les excuses d'Harriet, était partie retrouvé Gally, n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Et elle sentit son cœur se fendre au petit matin.

Newt, à côté de sa coéquipière, lui murmurait sans arrêt de tenir bon. L'obscurité de la nuit permettait de cacher l'état de la jeune fille. Mais le soleil se leva enfin.

« Regarde Harriet, le soleil est là, tu as passé la nuit... » murmura Newt, lui pressant la main.

Elle arrêta doucement de trembler, tourna lentement sa tête vers le premier rayon de soleil perçant le voile noir de la nuit. Elle sourit.

Elle avait arrêté de trembler.

« Harriet... »

Il la secoua doucement.

« Harriet !... »

Il regarda son visage en face. Il comprit enfin devant ses yeux ouverts.

« Har... » et il hurla.

Le cri de douleur résonna dans toute la ferme, réveillant les habitants et les blocards. Thomas se leva et fit mine d'aller dans la pièce. On pouvait y entendre les sanglots de Newt. Minho l'arrêta.

« Tu es sûr de ton coup là, tocard ? »

« Il ne me fera pas de mal... »

L'asiatique hocha la tête. Il décida de faire confiance à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Thomas entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Newt, pleurant sur la couche de la morte. Minho resta à l'entrée, tout de même prêt à intervenir.

Sans un mot, Thomas posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. D'un geste vif, celui-ci attrapa cette main. Le mouvement brusque alerta Minho, mais Thomas lui fit signe, de sa main libre, de ne pas bouger. Et bientôt, comme il s'y attendait, Newt s'accrocha à la main de Thomas. Alors il s'accroupit et prit le blond dans ses bras. Newt commença par se débattre, puis il se laissa aller, trop faible te perdu.

Sans bruit, Minho sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux. Il alla trouver les habitants de la ferme. Ces derniers avaient l'air soucieux.

« Pourquoi est-elle morte ? » demanda Minho, sans préambule. « Vous disiez que vous la soigneriez, et sa blessure était moins grave que celle de Gally... »

« Elle avait une balle dans le ventre, ça te suffit pas?! » lâcha amèrement Jorge.

« ça m'aurait suffi si la balle avait touché un organe vital. Tu l'as dit toi-même Jorge : ' _c'est une fée_ ' pas vrai ? Vous étiez censés la soigner ! »

« C'est la première fois que tu vois mourir un camarade ? T'étais amoureux ou quoi ? »

Minho serra les poings, s'obligeant à garder son calme.

« Justement, j'en ai trop vu. Et je vous ai posé une question ! Vous avez peur d'y répondre, tocard ? »

Jorge lui lança un regard brûlant de rage. C'est alors que Brenda, silencieuse jusque là, intervint.

« C'est le Wicked qui l'a tuée. »

« Pardon ?! » s'étrangla Minho.

« Brenda... » morigéna Jorge.

« Arrête, il faut qu'ils sachent. On est dans le même camp. » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Minho. « Comme vous tous, elle avait une sorte de puce dans le cerveau. »

« C'est elle qui contrôle Newt et Gally... » devina Minho.

« Sûrement. Celle d'Harriet a, en quelque sorte, explosé. Cela a déclenché un hémorragie interne... Je ne peux pas faire grand chose sur ce genre de cas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? A quoi ça leur a servi, de la tuer ? »

« A quoi ont servi les morts dans le Labyrinthe dont tu m'as parlé hier soir ?... »

« S'ils veulent nous tuer, ils n'ont qu'à le faire de suite ! »

Au bout de longs moments, Newt finit par se calmer. Il se dégagea, et se leva, les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie d'Harriet. Il était dans un sale état, couvert de sang. Et ses yeux... Rouges, mais vides.

« Newt... »

L'interpellé tourna des yeux ternes sur Thomas.

« Je vais t'emmener te laver. »

Il ne répondit pas. Alors Thomas le leva et le fit traverser la ferme jusqu'à la grange, où se trouvait une bassine d'eau que les blocards avaient utilisé la veille. Thomas l'aida pour enlever ses vêtements, mais alors qu'il l'aidait à enlever son tee-shirt, il remarqua de drôle de croûtes dans ses cheveux blonds. Elles ne semblaient pas provenir d'une quelconque blessure, ce qui était bizarre.

« Je vais te laisser de l'intimité pour la suite. »

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Encore. Une seule personne pouvait lui répondre : Teresa.


	38. Chapter 38

Aniong hej hi salut (oui je suis si fatiguée que je pète des câbles et que je dis bonjour dans toutes les langues que je connais et je crois que je sais plus comment m'appelle aha)

Voici la suite de notre chère fiction, j'espère que vous aimerez et apprécierez, on vous met ce chapitre pour reposer vos esprits après tout ce qui s'est passé avant, toutes ces révélations hehe.

Réponse reviews:

Clemladin: Ah notre lecteur préféré, je savais plus où t'étais :'D mais tellement, c'est le futur Iron Man, on s'est dit qu'on allait mettre un peu d'Avengers là-dedans, que ça ferait pas de mal ahaha! Soi dit en passant, je pense que la suite (pas dans ce prochain chapitre, mais dans peu) va continuer de t'étonner, donc j'ai hâte de lire les reviews sur ça ahaha.

Bonne lecture à tous!

 **Chapitre 38**

Le petit matin avait réveillé les blocards, et Jorge avait demandé à certains de l'aider pour enterrer le corps d'Harriet. Brenda avait lavé le corps, mais il fallait encore creuser le trou et envelopper Harriet dans un drap. Brenda, ayant terminé sa tâche, était partie avec les autres blocards pour travailler dans les champs sous les verrières, et pour porter certains marchandises. Ils étaient ravis d'aider, ayant besoin de se changer les idées après tous ces drames.

Gally ne pouvait pas encore beaucoup bouger, et Teresa était constamment avec lui. C'est là que Thomas décida d'aller la trouver. Les deux n'étaient pas dans la chambre. Il les trouva dehors, debout. Teresa pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais elle semblait énervée aussi. Gally la tenait par la taille, et ils avaient le front collé. Gally semblait lui murmurer des choses pour la calmer, étant donné qu'elle ne cessait de serrer les poings, comme si elle voulait frapper quelqu'un.

Cela gêna Thomas de s'immiscer dans une scène pareille. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Et cela l'étonna de voir Gally comme ça. Mais Teresa le vit et le fit remarquer à Gally. Les deux se séparèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Thomas ?" demanda le blond.

Thomas l'observa, il vit qu'il allait beaucoup mieux et cela le réjouit un peu dans cette triste journée.

"Faut que je parle à Teresa."

"Bah parle-lui."

"Seul à seul."

"Ce sera avec moi ou pas du tout."

Et ça recommençait... Thomas fut exaspéré par le comportement de son interlocuteur. Mais Teresa sourit à travers ses larmes et hocha la tête. Tout les trois s'assirent devant la ferme.

"Vraiment, Teresa, si tu veux qu'on parle tout à l'heure, je peux revenir."

"Non, Thomas, on a pas le temps. J'ai prévu qu'on reparte demain."

"Quoi ?! Et Gally ? Et Newt ?..."

"Newt repart avec nous."

"Oui mais pour Gally ce sera dur."

"On en a discuté. Il aura les mains attachées et on les éloignera le plus possible. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? On ne peut pas le laisser là, de toute façon. Surtout après la m..."

Elle craqua et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

"Teresa..."

"Ça va Gally, merci."

Elle lui sourit. Thomas se racla la gorge, il avait l'impression d'être de trop.

"En ce qui concerne Newt... je suis inquiet. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est soudainement redevenu doux comme un agneau..."

"Ce doit être à cause de la mort d'Harriet..." dit Gally.

"Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai vu de drôles de plaies sur la tête de Newt. Et ce n'était pas une blessure de l'extérieur."

Gally lui montra qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Mais Teresa évitait son regard. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et ses paupières se fermèrent, comme si elle réfléchissait pour trouver une solution, ou s'échappait loin d'ici.

"Teresa, tu sais quelque chose ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux continuant à papillonner et se mordant les lèvres. Elle savait tout, c'était évident.

"Teresa ! Réponds-moi !"

Le brun allait se rapprocher d'elle pour la secouer quand Gally le stoppa. Il fit les gros yeux.

"Thomas, tu vois bien que..."

"Thomas ! Thomas !"

C'était Minho qui courait vers eux. Thomas regarda une dernière fois Teresa, qui écita encore une fois son regard. Elle se leva et parti. Thomas la regarda, se demandant si il devait la suivre, mais le regard de Gally le dissuada. Il courut vers son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose."

Et Minho raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris de Brenda.

Chuck avait amené de nouveaux vêtements à Newt, sous l'injonction de Jorge. Newt avait revêtu ces habits propres, et était allé se promener dans le sable de la cour. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Il ne savait s'il avait vraiment aimé Harriet, mais il tenait à elle, elle lui était énormément précieuse, son amie dans les heures sombres.

Et il ne ressentait plus rien de la rage contre Thomas. Peu à peu, ces anciens souvenirs affluaient. Les vrais. Et c'en était trop pour lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il était perdu. Plus rien de la détermination des jours précédents ne restait en lui. Et des sentiments revenaient en trop grosses vagues. Cela l'effrayait, il se sentait faible et impuissant.

Le soir même, Thomas, après l'enterrement d'Harriet, où Newt n'avait pu assister, trop bouleversé, rassembla le groupe entier. Il avait une certaine joie en lui, car Newt était de nouveau parmi eux. Comme un fantôme certes, mais il était là. Il annonça à tous qu'ils partiraient le lendemain. Personne ne s'y opposa. À ce moment-là, Brenda prit la parole.

"On part avec vous." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Minho. "C'est décidé, on se bat dans le même camp, depuis le temps que nous attendons des alliés dans cette guerre..."

"Même si je ne sais rien de cette guerre, je serais ravi que vous nous rejoigniez." Acquiesça Thomas, soulagé d'avoir des alliés en plus.

"Vous ne savez rien ?"

"Seule Teresa en a conscience. On veut juste survivre."

"Bien. Vous comprendrez vite..."

"Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir continuer avec nous ?"

"Oui." répondit la jeune fille avec une détermination qui impressionna Thomas.

Jorge hocha la tête.

Les préparatifs furent mis en place, et ils partirent de nuit.


	39. Chapter 39

Voilà voilà la suite de notre cher fiction!

J'espère que vous serez contents de la suite, et aussi contents des révélations présentes dans ce chapitre.

Réponse review:

Clemladin: Je pense que tu tiens un truc pour une nouvelle fiction ahaha, je suis fan je lirai! (et j'espère que la suite va pas trop te décevoir vu les idées originales que tu viens de sortir ahaha)

Place à lecture everybody! (ET N'HESITEZ PAS AVEC LES REVIEWS!)

 **Chapitre 39**

La nuit était éclairée d'une belle lune le soir où partit le groupe. Gally, les mains attachées, avait été placé à l'avant avec Teresa, Brenda -qui les guidait- et Minho. Jorge s'occupait de fermer la marche avec Thomas et Newt. Chuck aussi n'était pas loin, Thomas voulait l'avoir à portée de vue pour le protéger si besoin.

Ils avaient commencé la marche en silence, mais bientôt les conversations commencèrent. Cela fit sourire Thomas de voir que, malgré tout, ce repos avait fait du bien aux blocards.

Tout à coup, il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose effleurer sa main. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que cette chose n'était autre que la main de Newt. Alors il sourit distraitement. Et il s'autorisa à espérer de nouveau, à sentir une drôle de sensation parcourir ses veines.

Il prit la main de Newt. Cette sensation le prit et l'électrisa tout entier. Oui, c'était du bonheur.

La fatigue finit par prendre le groupe, ainsi ils firent une pause d'une heure avant de repartir. On veilla à éloigner Gally de Newt, pour le bien de tous. Minho profita de cette pause pour venir voir ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Alors bande de tocards ? La petite balade vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il en voyant la proximité des deux.

« Lâche-nous la grappe ! » répliqua Thomas, ne pouvant réprimer son sourire.

« Bah ne t'énerve pas, Thomas. Je vais pas te le piquer ton amoureux. »

Le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit de plus belle, comme celui de Minho. Mais Newt eut une réaction inattendue : il s'énerva.

« Mêle-toi de ton cul Minho ! »

« Oh, du calme Casanova, je... »

« Mais bordel t'en a pas marre de te moquer toujours de tout le monde ? »

« Newt » dit calmement et autoritairement Minho « c'était une simple blague. »

« Mais pour qui te prends tu pour faire des blagues à tout bout de champ ?! Comme si de rien n'était ! Tu te prend pour le chef, c'est ça?! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'énervait, Newt criait de plus en plus fort, à tel point que ses paroles avaient résonné dans tout le groupe. Et il s'était approché dangereusement de Minho.

« Ferme-la, Newt. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, Newt le frappa en plein visage. Thomas réagit alors et vint empêcher le blond de recommencer. Brenda, qui avait rappliqué avec Teresa, retint Minho de répliquer.

« Bordel , qu'est ce qui te prend Newt ?! » hurla Thomas, dévasté par la colère du blond.

« Lâche-moi ! » dit-il « Je me calme, ça va... »

Bien que soucieux, Thomas relâcha Newt, qui s'éloigna directement d'un pas rageur. Alors Thomas se tourna vers Teresa.

« Bordel Teresa, qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

Celle-ci le regarda un long moment dans les yeux, avant de baisser le regard.

Puis la sentence tomba, comme une lame tranchante.

« Il a la braise. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le camp. Thomas regarda la jeune femme, incrédule. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Mais... » commença-t-il, la gorge nouée. « On est... immunisés... »

« Pas tous... Et... c'est la braise qui a détruit la puce qui le contrôlait... »

Thomas comprit alors pourquoi Newt avait si vite retrouvé ses esprits, pourquoi Newt avait si vite retrouvé ses esprits, pourquoi il avait de drôles de plaies sur le crâne.

Pourquoi il l'aimait à nouveau... Parce que son arrêt de mort était signé.

Il se retourna vers Newt. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas -il avait tout entendu. Et il avait compris aussi.

Thomas fit un pas vers lui.

« Newt... »

« Il faut repartir. » dit alors Newt, d'une voix mal-assurée. « Le soleil va bientôt se lever, il faut qu'on avance. »

« Il a raison » intervint Brenda. « Il faut continuer. »

Ainsi la discussion fut close. Les blocards se préparèrent à repartir.

Seuls Thomas et Newt n'avaient pas bougé.

Puis Thomas finit par venir prendre la main du blond. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Toute parole lui semblait dérisoire.

Sauf une seule.

« Newt. Je t'aime. »

Pour toute réponse, le blond vint se coller à Thomas et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement. Chaste baser recueillant tout leur amour.

Puis Newt murmura.

« Pardon... »

Car il avait pris sa décision.

Il ne serait pas un fondu.


	40. Chapter 40

Salut salut! L'été étant là, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien,, que vous profitez de vos vacances pour ceux qui le sont, et que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués pour ceux qui travaillent (je vous envoie tout mon soutien).

Voici la suite de notre histoire (où nos héros arriveront à se libérer de leur emprise du désert?)

On espère que vous continuez à aimer, et on aimerait encore des reviews! Pleins de bisous, et bonne lecture!

Réponse review:

Clemladin: C'est bien de nous détailler ta lecture, parce que on a exactement le développement des sentiments qu'on voulait éveiller chez le lecteur ahahah! Contente que ça t'ait plu mais aussi détruit muhahaha! Et oui, pas d'IronNewt, mais dis j'attends toujours que t'écrive une fiction là-dessus :'D merci mille fois cher Clemladin qui nous suit avec toujours autant d'ardeur!

nomimie: Merciiiiii beaucoup, et si si si si si si il va falloir que t'accepte les sentiments bouleversants que te donnera cette fiction! (je te comprend pour la romance ;) ) merci pour ta review, ça nous a fait trop plaisir!

Lulu Luna Malfoy: Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que je suis fan de ton pseudo (Luna c'est la base quoi, et Malfoy c'est le meilleur aussi). Et merci pour ta review, et oui Gally nous on l'adorait, et on voulait faire passer ce sentiment aux autres parce qu'au fond c'est pas un mauvais bougre! Mais on voit qu'on a atteint notre objectif, alors merci beaucoup ! On espère que ça va continuer à te plaire, plein de bisous!

Place à la lecture!

 **Chapitre 40**

Dans la chaleur ondulante, au loin, une forme noire se dessina, et une forêt plus loin.

« On y est presque ! » s'exclama Teresa, ses yeux éteints quelques secondes auparavant s'étant allumés d'une nouvelle détermination.

« Presque où ? » demanda Thomas, perplexe.

« C'est nos alliés, là-bas, dans l'hélicoptère ! C'est la fin du désert ! »

Il y eut des exclamations de joie. Mais Thomas resta dubitatif.

« Teresa, tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Et pour Brenda et Jorge, ils les accepteront ? »

« On les persuadera. Allez Thomas, on touche au but ! On sera en sécurité ! » Elle lui serra les mains et partit en avant.

Tout le groupe accéléra de manière marquée comme si au bout de la ligne droite les attendait leur salut.

Soudain, Newt s'arrêta. Thomas et Minho se retournèrent. Thomas fit signe à Minho de continuer.

« Newt ? Tout va bien ? On doit rattraper les autres. »

Newt baissa les yeux.

« Je ne viens pas avec vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu viens avec nous ! »

« Non. Si j'ai la Braise, je vous suis dangereux, et encore plus si ça empire. Et cela empirera. Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne et je ne veux plus me battre. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Newt ! Tu irais où ? »

« Je reste là, Thomas ! »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser là, si c'est ce que tu penses ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne comprends pas ?! Je ne _peux_ pas ! Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, soit on reste ici tous les deux, soit on monte dans cet hélicoptère, ensemble. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester là, je veux que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Alors viens. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Thomas entrelaça sa main avec celle de Newt et l'entraîna vers l'hélicoptère.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, les autres attendaient. Le vent que la machine produisait fit voler le sable dans les yeux de Thomas. Les autres attrapèrent les deux jeunes hommes et les hissèrent à bord. Deux secondes après, l'engin s'élevait dans le ciel.

Dans l'hélicoptère, à part le groupe, se trouvait un homme vêtu de noir. Thomas pensait qu'il aurait une arme, mais rien du tout. De plus, l'homme était très jeune, il devait avoir peu d'années de plus que Thomas. Et il avait un sourire très affable.

« Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Personne n'est blessé ? »

Newt eut un rire nerveux, mais n'ajouta rien, sa main toujours dans celle de Thomas.

« Non, tout va bien je pense, Max, » dit Teresa. « On est juste tous épuisés. Où allons-nous ? »

Teresa semblait bien le connaître. Le garçon répondit :

« On a du déménager le QG en vitesse, le WICKED a failli nous trouver. On est près de Toronto maintenant. »

Puis il inspecta du regard le groupe, et s'arrêta sur Brenda et Jorge, qui le défiaient du regard quand il les examina.

« Teresa, c'est qui ça ? »

« Deux amis. Ils nous ont aidé dans le désert. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils là ? »

« Ils ont la Braise. On doit les aider. »

Un silence s'installa. Doucement, Max hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Et la conversation fut terminée. Les blocards, Jorge et Brenda étaient exténués. Même Gally, alors qu'il avait Newt assez proche de lui, n'avait plus la force de se jeter sur lui.

Pendant le trajet, tandis que Max et Teresa discutaient en chuchotant, tout le monde dormit. Thomas se posait mille questions : où allaient-ils ? Qui étaient ces gens qui les protégeaient ? Étaient-ils enfin en sécurité ? Pouvaient-ils réellement leur faire confiance, ainsi qu'à Teresa ? Et Newt... Il ne se rendait toujours pas compte, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne le laisserait rien lui arriver. Comme pour marquer cette pensée, Thomas entoura Newt de son bras, et le garçon posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

« Thomas, réveille-toi. Regarde par la fenêtre. »

A la voix de Newt, il se réveilla difficilement, se soulevant au milieu des corps endormis. Il regarda.

Ils survolaient une forêt. Mais au loin se dessinait la forme d'une ville, survolée par des milliers de vaisseaux. Et d'énormes lettres s'affichaient sur un des bâtiments :

WICKED.

Thomas eut un frisson qui lui remonta dans la nuque, tandis que l'hélicoptère s'éloignait de la ville.


	41. Chapter 41

Helloooooo tout le monde! Le retard oui je sais, engueulez moi tant que vous voulez, tapez moi, mais en vrai je travaille trop et publier devient compliqué. (au fait, notre compte a eu un an il y a peu je crois, je tiens A VOUS REMERCIER VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS MERCI MERCI DE SUIVRE NOS FICTIONS COEUR COEUR ET AMOUR ET VINAIGRETTE)

Passons, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont impatients. En attendant, sachez qu'on a dépassé la moitié de la fiction. Je dis ça je dis rien, tout peut arriver.

Réponses reviews:

Clemladin: y a toujours des plans foireux avec eux, c'est pas possible autrement ahahaha ils leur arrivent toujours une couille pas possible! JE VEUX LE IRONNEWT!

Lulu Luna Malfoy: Merciiiii beaucoup pour ta review absolument adorable et encourageante, et merci de nous suivre autant aha! (et du coup, tu shippe Luna et Draco ensemble?) Oui Newt avec la Braise ça nous détruit tous, c'est comme ça! Bonne soirée à toi :D

PLACE A LA LECTURE LES AMIS!

 **Chapitre 41 :**

Certains blocards s'étaient réveillés après le dépassement de la ville sous le contrôle du WICKED. Comme si elle dégageait une aura maléfique capable de les ébranler au plus profond de leur esprit.

Thomas n'avait pu se rendormir, contrairement à Newt. En se relevant, il pu voir que Teresa se levait également. Cette dernière se dirigea à l'avant et s'assit à côté de Max.

Comme ils commençaient à parler, Thomas décida de les rejoindre tandis que les blocards essayaient de se rendormri.

Enjambant les corps endormis ça et là, Thomas arriva enfin à leur sauveur.

« Des nouvelles du groupe B ? » demanda Teresa.

« On les a récupéré il y a deux jours, près des montagnes au nord du désert... »

« Des pertes ? »

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à Thomas qui s'assit avec eux, buvant leurs paroles, si ce n'est un léger sourire de Teresa.

« Elles ont été difficiles à convaincre, mais on a finalement réussi à avoir leur confiance... »

« Mais ?... »

« Le WICKED nous a poursuivi. Ils n'ont utilisé que des lanceurs, mais nous avons du laisser cinq filles sur place... On a pas eu le choix si on voulait sauver les autres. »

« Vous travaillez contre le WICKED ? » intervint Thomas tout à coup, trop curieux pour se taire plus longtemps. Ce qui fit sourire Max. Mais c'était un sourire sans joie.

« Ouais, on essaie de contrecarrer leur plan, d'utiliser leurs ressources à des fins utiles. »

Le regard d'incompréhension de Thomas fit comprendre à Max qu'il n'était pas au courant des plans de l'organisation.

« Il n'a pas du tout retrouvé la mémoire. » expliqua Teresa.

Thomas crut alors déchiffrer un soulagement dans les yeux de Max. Puis ce dernier continua :

« Ecoute, le WICKED dilapide les ressources gouvernementales dans des tests stupides pour trouver un remède miracle contre la Braise. »

« Il existe un remède ?! » demanda vivement Thomas.

Le visage grave de Max lui dit que la réponse était non. Alors il s'en voulu directement d'avoir oser espérer. Devait-il se résigner ? Sentir ses espoirs se briser faisait bien trop mal.

« Cette maladie est trop forte... Notre organisation s'occupe donc de récupérer les immunisés et de les protéger... »

« Il n'y a pas que des immunisés à bord. » coupa Minho qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, rejoignant les idées mêmes de Thomas.

« Vous pensez à qui ? » demanda Max.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, il devait forcément être au courant.

« A Newt, à Brenda et Jorge, bien sûr ! » répondit Minho.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre ami Newt. Mais ne vous en faites pas trop pour les deux _fermiers_... »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce sont des Immunes. Comme vous. »

Le sourire de Max indiquait clairement qu'il ne mentait pas, mais aussi qu'il se foutait un peu d'eux. Ce qui amusa Thomas plus que ça ne l'offensa.

« ça faisait partie de votre plan ? »

« Oh non ! » rit Max « Ce ne sont pas des agents à nous, ils travaillent pour le WICKED. »

« C'est une blague ?! » s'étrangla Minho. « Ils travaillent pour ces enfoirés de Créateurs ? »

« Ils travaillaient. Tout comme Thomas. »

Thomas déglutit difficilement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle cette partie de sa vie qu'il considérait comme enterrée et révolue.

« Mais c'est du passé. » ajouta Teresa comme en écho aux pensées de Thomas.

« Elle a raison. » intervint Jorge, en sortant de l'avant de l'hélicoptère. « Nous ne travaillons plus pour le WICKED. »

« Vous nous avez menti depuis le début. Comment savoir si ce n'est pas encore le cas ? »

Minho avait l'air vexé, en colère. Non pas que ce soit inhabituel, mais il l'était plus que d'ordinaire. Et Thomas pensait avoir une petite idée sur le pourquoi de la chose.

« Eh bien, vu le nombre que vous êtes, si j'étais moi, je ne m'amuserais pas à mentir. Eh mais oh ! Je suis moi ! »

Thomas sourit de l'humour particulier de Jorge tandis que Minho se renfrogna.

« On arrive ! » cria le pilote depuis la cabine.

« Nous voici, Toronto ! » ajouta Max.


	42. Chapter 42

Salut salut petit monde de fanfiction, qui nous a suivit jusqu'ici, voici la suite de ce que vous attendiez avec impatience: est ce que Newt va mourir ou pas? tout le monde me pose cette question, et je le répond à tous: VOUS VERREZ PAR VOUS MEMES MAIS ARRETEZ DE STRESSER TSSS. Bande d'oignons frits.

Réponses reviews:

XD: J'aime le pseudo que tu as trouvé pour l'occasion :'''D . Je suis ravie de te provoquer autant de sensations en quelques lectures. C'est justement ce que nous recherchons en tant que (fausses) écrivaines. On adore vous faire passer de la joie intense au désespoir le plus profond. C'est notre petit bonheur muhahahaha! Merci de ton fort soutien, des coeurs sur toi!

Clemladin: je ne dirai strictement rien sur Newt. Muhahaha j'aime que tu souffres en lisant cette fiction! :D et le pire c'est que tu pourras pas t'arrêter. cercle vicieux n'est-ce-pas?

Lulu Luna Malfoy: Alors je suis aussi une pro-Dramione depuis des années, mais je t'assure que Luna et Draco sont shippables, va lire qqs OS sur eux tu verras. Y en a un que j'avais adoré mais là je l'ai plus en tête. Je vais essayer de m'en rappeler. Et Luna c'est LA MEILLEURE! On aime faire aimer les personnages les plus haïssables, parce qu'il y a toujours une face d'eux à exploiter pour qu'on puisse les adorer. Et en effet je ne dirai strictement rien (j'adore ça muhahahaha). Des bisous sur toi!

Place à la lecture!

 **Chapitre 42**

L'hélicoptère se déposa dans un champ près d'un bâtiment, en pleine forêt. Minho, Thomas et Teresa réveillèrent leurs compagnons. Puis Max et l'homme qui les accompagnaient les guidèrent jusqu'au bâtiment. Il faisait nuit, et le bâtiment était sans fenêtre, et très imposant. Thomas hésita à y entrer, mais Newt le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

« Tu veux pas t'échapper dans ces bois inconnus sans savoir où aller, quand même ? Ils vont nous aider ! »

Newt, pour une fois, semblait plein d'espoir, et Thomas décida de ne pas le couper dans son élan. Il sourit et le suivit à l'intérieur. On les guida à travers les couloirs, et on les fit entrer dans une petite salle mal éclairée. On les laissa là avec une table recouverte par des assiettes pour chacun, de l'eau, et on leur indiqua à côté la salle d'eau.

Tous, malgré leur sieste peu longue dans l'hélicoptère, étaient épuisés. Les filles en premier allèrent se laver. On avait laissé de nouveaux habits, tous les mêmes, pour les compagnons. Les garçons prirent le relais, et tous s'assirent par terre pour manger, la salle étant entourée de lits superposés.

Le groupe entendait le bourdonnement de l'activité du bâtiment, mais ils n'osaient sortir de la salle.

Thomas était contre un lit, et il réalisa soudain : ils étaient enfin, à ce qu'on leur avait dit, en sécurité. Et peu de pertes : Thomas n'avait perdu aucune des personnes qu'il aimait. Ce serait plus difficile pour Newt et Teresa... Thomas regarda avec tendresse ses amis, même Gally. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne les laisserait pas et il les conduirait quelque part où ils pourraient se reconstruire, loin de son passé. Et il trouverait un remède pour Newt. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le ferait. Il ne pouvait perdre Newt pour toujours. Il n'en était pas capable.

Dans le chuchotement de la salle, il vit Brenda s'approcher de Minho. Elle essaya de lui parler, mais Minho se détourna, rageur. Elle essaya de lui prendre la main, mais l'autre explosa en criant :

« … et tu oses après m'avoir menti ?! »

Et il alla s'installer dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle. Vu qu'il s'était énervé, il l'avait légèrement poussée. Brenda resta dépitée, les larmes aux yeux, et Teresa s'approcha pour lui parler.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, mais pas tous ne purent s'endormir. Dont Thomas. Alors il se leva. Newt, dans le lit en-dessous du sien, le retint par la main, mais Thomas le rassura en lui pressant la main. Il se glissa hors de la salle, après avoir vu Gally descendre de son lit pour entourer Teresa de ses bras puissants.

Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'on allait faire d'eux. Il ne pouvait rester allongé sans rien faire. Il tenta de trouver les responsables ou tout du moins quelqu'un qui pourrait le mener aux responsables. Il vit, dans quelques couloirs plus loin, une salle allumée. Il s'y dirigea, espérant trouver quelqu'un. Il entendit une discussion envenimée.

« … ce n'est pas le sujet, Sonya ! »

« Alors tu te laisserais manipuler de cette façon ? Bravo, Aris, belle mentalité ! »

« Calmez-vous, arrêtez de vous disputer. Vu le nombre d'opinions diverses, je propose que certains partent et d'autres restent. »

« J'ai promis que je ne vous laisserai pas, et... »

Thomas se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant le groupe de filles avec un seul garçon au milieu. Celui-ci le fixait, silencieux, et toutes les filles suivirent son regard.

Le garçon se leva et dit, surpris et bouleversé.

« Thomas ?! »

Thomas ne le connaissait pas, mais le garçon semblait le voir comme un de ses meilleurs amis. Il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers lui en ouvrant des bras amicaux. Mais au moment où il allait l'enlacer, les mains de Thomas se mirent à bouger toutes seules et essayèrent d'étrangler le garçon.

Les filles coururent à eux et les séparèrent, tandis que l'une d'elles mettait un couteau sous le cou de Thomas et que le garçon se remettait.

« Je... je... suis... désolé... » bafouilla Thomas.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, petit, » dit la fille avec le couteau, menaçante.

« Sonya arrête ! Sa puce n'a pas encore été déverrouillée, il est encore contrôlé par le WICKED ! »

La fille relâcha la pression sous son cou, et le releva. Thomas regarda le garçon.

« Je te connais ? »

« Oui, à vrai dire, on se connaît tous ici. Mais nous, plus. On était meilleurs amis, mais on a tous perdu la mémoire. Et tu n'es pas prêt de la retrouver. Je m'appelle Aris. »

Thomas, voyant le visage affable du garçon, lui sourit. Puis Aris lui présenta les filles avec lui, et lui expliqua d'où ils venaient, le labyrinthe du groupe B, ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

« Mais toi aussi, tu dois être avec ton groupe ! Où sont-ils ? »

« Vous avez vu Harriet ? Elle nous a été enlevée dans le labyrinthe, on pensait qu'elle était avec votre groupe quand Aris nous a tout raconté ! »

Tout d'un coup, le cœur de Thomas descendit dans sa poitrine. Comment allait-il leur annoncer ça ? Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Son visage disait tout, et certaines jeunes filles se mirent à pleurer, tandis qu'Aris fixait quelque chose que lui pouvait voir. Il prit dix ans d'un seul coup.

Mais à ce moment-là, Teresa, Gally et Newt débarquèrent en criant le nom de Thomas. Ils entrèrent en courant dans la salle, mais Teresa s'arrêta en voyant le groupe, ce qui eut pour conséquence que Newt et Gally lui foncèrent dedans. Mais Teresa ne broncha pas.

« Aris ?! »

« Teresa ! »

Les deux se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils parlaient tous les deux en même temps, et personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils disaient. Puis ils se séparèrent et tout le monde se présenta. Newt alla rejoindre Thomas. Aris se rapprochait pas de Thomas.

« Vous savez ce qu'il se passer après ? »

« Ils ne vous ont pas dit ? » demanda Aris. « Ils veulent nous envoyer dans un endroit loin d'ici, avec d'autres immunisés ! »


	43. Chapter 43

Salut tout un chacun, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous êtes prêts pour un chapitre fort en émotions... Je n'en dirai pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir tout ceci. J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions les enfants!

Bref... Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Réponses reviews:

Clemladin: Thomas a une puce en effet. Mais tu découvriras son utilité plus tard ;) Pourquoi vous êtes tous si cruels envers Harriet elle a rien fait la pauvre :'( elle est morte ok? c'est pas sympa! ahahaha Je suis bien contente que tu aies hâte!

XD: T'es plus prête psychologiquement cette fois? Ou pas du tout? Parce que ce chapitre... Enfin tu verras bien (muhahahaha) Toi t'es une vraie shippeuse de Newtmas c'est de l'abus, à peine ils se serrent la main ça vrille ahahaha j'aime beaucoup, j'adhère à cette façon de penser! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment tu vas réagir à la suite... :'D

MathouX3: MERCIIIIIII! Eh oui il faut bien... Mais que va devenir notre bébé Newt? Personne ne sait. Personne ne saura? la suite au prochain épisode ;) Gros bisous sur toi plutôt, et merci encore!

PLACE A LA LECTURE BANDE DE POULPES.

 **Chapitre 43 :**

Thomas écarquilla les yeux.

« Il existe un tel endroit ? »

Alors il put voir une chose étonnante : de l'espoir. Il n'en avait pas vu depuis quelques temps, mais le sentiment se peignait sur les visages de toutes les filles, sur celui d'Aris.

« Oui, et nous pourrons y construire une nouvelle vie, en sécurité, loin de cette foutue maladie et de ces Fondus de malheur. »

Thomas avait presque réussi à nourrir le même espoir que lui, jusqu'à ces derniers mots. Là, il sentit la main dans la sienne se contracter, puis s'en échapper. Il se retourna juste pour voir Newt partir en courant.

Aris afficha un air dépité.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?... »

Thomas déglutit. Lui en vouloir ? Non, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il fit faiblement « non » de la tête avant de partir à la suite de Newt. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seul, pas maintenant.

Il le trouva au bout de quelques minutes. Dans une salle éclairée. On aurait dit une salle de réunion, mais désertée depuis longtemps avant la tombée de la nuit.

Thomas y trouva Newt, debout devant la grande table en forme de U. Il était dos à lui, un papier à la main.

Thomas s'approcha doucement.

« Newt. »

L'autre sursauta légèrement et réagit sur le champ : il leva son bras et sembla passer ses mains sur son visage : il avait pleuré.

Puis il se retourna vers lui et tendit le fameux papier -c'était en fait une petite enveloppe.

« Prend-le, et ne le lis pas avant que le moment soit venu. J'insiste. »

« Comment je le saurai... ? »

« Tu le sauras. » coupa Newt.

Thomas prit l'enveloppe et la plaça dans sa poche arrière.

« Maintenant, embrasse-moi. »

Thomas sentit les larmes lui monter.

« Arreêt Newt, ça sonne trop comme un adieu. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il le fixa un long moment dans les yeux, puis s'avança. Il plaça ses mains sur le cou de Thomas et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour apprécier ce baiser. Il avait le goût de l'amour et de la perte.

Thomas enserra la taille du blond pour l'attirer plus à lui. Et dans cette étreinte amoureuse il laissa couler ses larmes. Il avait l'horrible sensation de perdre Newt, et ça le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, il se fit la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent dans une ambiance plutôt apaisante. Chacun en profitait pour se reposer, reprendre des forces avant un voyage. Car la nouvelle s'était répandue assez vite : ils allaient partir en terre libre, vers une nouvelle vie.

Thomas avait trouvé Max et, après une courte négociation, avait réussi à rencontrer le chef de cette organisation clandestine.

C'était une homme qui avait la quarantaine, des cheveux noirs avec des pointes de blancs, la peau bronzée, voire brûlée, mais qui laissait apparaître une beauté charismatique indéniable pour un homme de son âge.

Il se nommait Patrick.

Après que Thomas avait démontré son rôle important dans cette histoire, avec l'aide de Teresa, il put en apprendre plus sur cet homme.

C'était un ancien chirurgien travaillant avec les nouvelles technologies. Le WICKED l'avait fait venir du continent européen près de 20 ans en arrière. Mais il avait quitté l'organisation dès la mise en place des tests, des Epreuves. Il avoua même avoir essayé de tuer Thomas, Teresa et Aris à l'époque où ceux-ci organisèrent le tout.

Puis Patrick avait créé cette organisation dans le but de sauver le plus d'Immunes possibles.

Mais il ajouta « J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'un jour, vous feriez partie tous les trois des gens que je m'efforce de sauver ! »

Et deux jours plus tard, Thomas comprit que l'ensemble des Immunes allait partir dans les jours qui suivaient, mais aussi qu'il allait devoir laisser Newt derrière lui.

« C'est hors de question ! » avait-il dit.

Puis une alarme avait retenti.

Thomas regardait le loin, scrutait la forêt. Mais la voyait-il vraiment ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Le bruit des overcrafts arrivant sur eux retentissait dans l'air, comme une sourde menace, les avertissant de leur promesse de mort.

Car c'était certain : il allait mourir. Il ne survivrait pas à cette guerre. Ni lui, ni les amis qui étaient restés avec lui pour combattre le WICKED, laissant les Immunes rejoindre un monde nouveau.

Minho, Brenda, Jorge, Teresa, Aris, Chuck, Gally, Sonya et Max étaient restés. Parce qu'ils refusaient de laisser Thomas, ils refusaient de laisser le WICKED gagner sans s'être battus, et parce qu'ils voulaient donner une chance aux autres de s'échapper, de survivre.

Alors ils allaient se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort. Et comme tous, Thomas n'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. Et il se fit la promesse de le retrouver, même s'il devait y laisser la vie.

Thomas regardait vaguement la forêt par laquelle Newt s'était échappé le matin, déclenchant l'alarme. Il regardait cette immensité de verdure dans laquelle Newt s'étaient enfui.

Et il pleurait, silencieusement. Un papier coincé entre ses doigts flottait au vent.

 _« If you've ever been my friend, if you've ever loved me, let me go. »*_

*"Si jamais tu as été mon ami, si tu m'as jamais aimé, laisse moi partir."


	44. Chapter 44

SALUT SALUT EVERYBODY SORRY POUR LE RETARD PARDONNEZ NOUS ON SE FLAGELLE DEJA ASSEZ ! Brefouille, oui, on essaiera de plus le faire, mais comme d'hab on ne sait pas ce que le destin nous réserve (là le destin en l'occurence c'est cette p***** de fac de ses morts qui aiment bien nous trahir et nous donner des contrôles à tout va quand on s'y attend pas. Et des dossiers. bref).

Donc nous revoilou, j'essaierai de poster le prochain dans très peu.

Réponse reviews:

XD: Merciiiiii trop beaucoup ! *-* que veux-tu, le sadisme nous tiens, on adore faire souffrir et tout c'est comme ça, on adore quand vous nous supplier d'arrêter :'D merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes encouragements :3

MathouX3: l'espoir c'est pour les faibles ok? non mais tu as raison d'y croire, on sait jamais ;) groooooooos besos sur toi, merciiii beaucoup !

Place à la lecture les bichons!

 **Chapitre 44**

Les dix compagnons, après que les Imunes furent partis par un portail dans une des caves de l'édifice, s'étaient regroupés dans une des salles de réunion, après avoir détruit la machine qui générait le portail. Max, Teresa et Aris savaient où en trouver d'autres pour rejoindre les Imunes quand ils auraient fini.

Cela faisait trois jours que Newt s'était échappé. Personne n'en parlait, seule Teresa était venue voir Thomas pour le réconforter, et il lui avait expliqué qu'il ferait tout pour le retrouver, malgré son message. Il en souffrait beaucoup. Il ne cessait d'y penser, et ses cauchemars ne lui laissaient pas de répit, toujours les mêmes : un Newt devenu complètement fou, qui lui disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il devait le laisser partir. Il se réveillait en général en nage, ne sachant où il se trouvait, et cherchant Newt à ses côtés. Chuck tentait sans arrêt de le divertir, en lui faisant faire autre chose que rester immobile, en vain... Thomas n'avait qu'une hâte : partir enfin retrouver Newt. Mais avant tout, il leur fallait un plan. C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous rassemblés dans l'énorme salle de réunion, au centre, en tailleur.

« Bon, pour commencer, l'essentiel serait de mettre hors service les puces que vous avez encore au cerveau. Le WICKED pourrait toujours s'en servir, » dit Max.

Le groupe acquiesça, mais Thomas trouvait que la réunion n'allait pas assez vite, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils feraient après.

« Que proposes-tu ? » demanda Teresa.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait très facilement nous faire l'opération, étant contre le WICKED. »

« Et où il se trouve ? »

« Ça, ça va être plus compliqué. Il se trouve à Denver, une ville sous très, très, très haute surveillance. Il faudra y faire très attention. »

« Quand partons-nous ? Et que ferons-nous après ? » demanda Gally.

«Nous partirons demain, le plus tôt possible. On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, » déclara Max. « Après ça, nous irons voir des amis rebelles que j'ai là-bas. Ils font partie d'une organisation, ils nous mettront en contact, mais ce sera difficile de convaincre ces gens, étant donné votre... passé. »

« Nous y arriverons, » dit Aris.

Thomas, à ce moment-là, s'impatienta.

« Et pour Newt alors ? On parle, mais on ne décide rien de concret le concernant. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'on va le retrouver ! Puis, pourquoi ne nous battons pas de nous-mêmes ?! Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours dépendants de certains ?! »

« Thomas, calme-toi... Nous sommes obligés de demander de l'aide, nous ne pouvons pas nous battre comme ça, enfin. Nous n'avons pas d'armes, peu d'effectifs à nous, face à l'énorme groupe du WICKED, » dit Teresa. « En ce qui concerne Newt... eh bien, nous verrons... »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! » explosa Thomas. « Toi, t'as Gally ! Minho, tu as Brenda près de toi ! Moi, il est parti ! Alors que je lui avais promis de l'aider. Je lui avais juré que je ne le laisserai jamais tomber ! »

Thomas se leva de rage et s'enfuit de la salle. Il courut jusqu'à l'extérieur, l'alarme ne sonna pas puisqu'on l'avait déconnectée. Il était effondré, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans Newt, encore une fois, il était perdu.

Il se laissa tomber à terre, et resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague, son cerveau totalement déconnecté, ne pouvant plus rien penser.

Il dut rester là un long moment quand il sentit une main, deux mains, sur ses épaules. Chuck et Minho se glissèrent à côté de lui.

« Thomas, tu ne dois pas te braquer à tout comme ça. Ça ne fera pas avancer les choses, tu ne retrouveras pas Newt tout seul. »

« Oui, tu dois attendre un peu. L'aide qu'on nous fournira te sera fort utile pour la suite. On ne te laissera pas tomber, nous, ni Newt. »

Thomas sourit, il se sentit chanceux de les avoir, ses mains. Il les serra dans ses bras.

« Et puis tu m'as bien affiché devant tout le monde, à propos de Brenda, merci ! »

Et ils rirent pendant de longues minutes à propos de la réaction de Minho et Chuck raconta comment il avait rougi.

Puis ils rentrèrent tous ensemble à l'intérieur, la nuit commençant à faire entrer le froid dans leurs habits. Thomas décida d'attendre le moment propice pour s'échapper et trouver Newt, seul. Mais avant, il devait enlever cette puce dans son cerveau. Ils prirent tous une bonne nuit de sommeil, Thomas serrant entre ses doigts le papier de Newt.

Le lendemain, les dix compagnons s'engouffrèrent dans le dernier vaisseau laissé dans le bâtiment, et s'envolèrent pour Denver : cinq heures de vol.

Thomas en profita pour demander à Teresa des explications sur leur passé, ce passé dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler.


	45. Chapter 45

Hellooooo! Voici la suite de notre fiction, en espérant que malgré notre retard vous continuiez à la lire. En tout cas, merci énormément à nos fidèles lecteurs, amour sur vous.

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 45**

Thomas était allongé dans un coin reculé de l'overcraft, dans la pénombre. Impossible de trouver le sommeil : il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui apprendre Teresa. Ils avaient été tous deux, avec Aris, les stagiaires du WICKED dès leur plus jeune âge -ils avaient été enlevés à leurs parnets en tant qu'Immunes- et étaient ensuite devenus les principaux exécutants du groupe s'occupant de l'épreuve, après la Purge.

Mais surtout, il avait appris qu'il avait été très proche de Newt… Trop proches selon certains. Teresa lui avait bien sûr révélé qu'il avait eu une relation _amoureuse_ avec Newt avant le Labyrinthe. Tout comme elle avait été la copine de Gally, mais que celui-ci ne s'en souviendrait jamais. « Tourner la page du passé, fonder notre avenir. » avait-elle dit.

Mais comment fonder quoi que ce soit sans celui qu'on aime, la base même de toute fondation ?

Thomas finit par s'endormir. Mais comme depuis le départ de Newt, son sommeil fut agité de cauchemars atroces…

Thomas est dans un endroit sombre, allumé par-ci par-là de lumières artificielles. Il y a de l'agitation autour, mais Thomas ne la voit pas. Il ne regarde que le coin, où se trouve une silhouette.

Puis soudain, la personne se lève. La moitié des cheveux blonds sont tombés, remplacés par d'affreuses plaies sanguinolentes. Le visage est en partie rongé, écorché, purulent. Et les yeux… Ils sont fous.

« Newt… » s'entend-il dire.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Comment peux-tu venir ici ?! Après tout ça ! Tu n'as pas lu mon mot ?! »

« Mais Newt… Je t'aime… »

« Si c'est le cas alors… tue moi. »

Thomas cria en se réveillant en sursaut. Il était transpirant, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il s'agitait…

« Thomas ! Thomas ! Calme-toi. »

Cette voix… Il la connaissait, mais il ne l'avait pas toujours appréciée. Deux mains lui prirent le visage en coupe. Deux grandes mains…

« Calme-toi, ça va, t'es en sécurité… »

« Newt… » murmura-t-il.

« On va le retrouver, je te le promets. »

Et Thomas se laissa à nouveau tomber en arrière. Comme il reprenait pleinement possession de ses sens et de son cerveau, il put discerner Gally à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques instants, ce dernier étant toujours là, le regardant concerné, il lui parla.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je venais m'excuser... Sincèrement… »

Thomas comprit le non-dit : d'être avec Teresa, d'être heureux, alors que Thomas avait tout perdu.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tocard. »

« Pas faux ! » rit Gally, faisant sourire Thomas.

Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé à sortir de ce rêve, plus affreux encore que tous les autres. C'était la première fois que Newt lui demandait de le _tuer._ Si jamais ceci arrivait en vrai, Thomas était certain de ne jamais s'en remettre.

"Tu rêvais de... Newt?" interrogea Gally, le sortant de ses pensées.

"Hm..."

"Il paraît que les fondus attaquent la ville de Denver... peut-être qu'il sera parmi eux."

"Newt n'est pas comme eux!"

Gally resta de marbre devant la colère soudaine de Thomas. Puis il baissa les yeux.

"Excuse-moi..."

Thomas ferma les yeux. C'était ridicule, il refusait d'admettre la vérité.

"Enfin, il nous reste de grandes chances de le retrouver. Et ce Hans, il va nous enlever nos puces. Nous serons libres, Thomas."

Mais il n'arrivait même pas à s'en réjouir. Il ne pensait qu'à Newt.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils atterrirent dans un grand champ abandonné près d'une forêt large de plusieurs kilomètres. Max leur expliqua qu'ils allaient la traverser pour parvenir à Denver sans se faire repérer. Chacun fut armé et approvisionné. Et ils se mirent en route.

Ils marchèrent longtemps entre les mêmes arbres sombres, parfois pourris. Thomas pensa que la forêt était à l'image du monde: à moitié malade.

"On devrait arriver à Denver quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, à cette allure." annonça Max.

Cela les motiva un peu à accélérer le pas: la perspective de passer la nuit dans cette forêt ne plaisait à aucun d'eux.

Mais alors qu'ils retrouvaient presque de l'espoir, Gally et Thomas tombèrent à genoux en même temps, gémissant de douleur. Ils se tenaient la tête avec l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Thomas voyait trouble autour de lui, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

"C'est les puces!" résonna une voix qui semblait lointaine.

Et il perdit connaissance.


	46. Chapter 46

Hello Hello! Voici encore la suite (vous avez vu c'est plus rapide wouhou!). En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours (vu que dernièrement on a peu de retour), on continue et on laisse pas tomber!

Enjoy! :D

 **Chapitre 46**

Il ne voyait pas bien autour de lui, des voix parlaient, beaucoup de têtes au-dessus de lui, mais il ne les distinguaient pas. Une voix se démarqua des autres.

« Vous le tenez bien ? Ça va le remuer. On ouvre la boîte crânienne et on place la puce. »

Thomas se réveilla d'un coup. Il sentait qu'on le tenait sous les épaules des deux côtés et qu'on courait. Il voyait de l'asphalte sous ses pieds, mais la douleur dans son crâne était tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se laisser porter.

« Plus vite, les enfants !... »

« Ils sont derrière ! »

« Chuck fais attention, le poteau devant ! »

« Aïe ! Y en a devant! »

« Cette porte ! Entrez là !... »

Thomas voyait une foule autour de lui. Une nouvelle fois, la douleur le frappa, et il dut baisser la tête. Il sentit qu'on le traînait dans une maison.

« Entrez, entrez, entrez ! Plus vite ! »

Une voix d'homme.

Puis le noir. Et le silence.

« C'est bon, on est en sécurité. Emmenez les deux là-haut. On va les poser sur le canapé, et je les examinerai. »

La douleur vrilla son crâne.

« AAAH ! »

« Ça va aller Thomas... » lui dit Chuck dans l'oreille.

Il sentit qu'on le hissait et qu'on le posait sur un canapé.

« Comme ça, voilà. Je vais leur mettre un anesthésiant pour pouvoir les opérer. »

« Les opérer ?! »

« Il faut que je leur mette un produit dans le sang, et j'ai une machine à brancher sur leurs têtes avant. »

Mais soudain, à travers la brume de son cerveau, Thomas sentit que sa main, son bras, ses jambes se mettaient à bouger, tous seuls. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il se jeta sur l'homme qui avait parlé et essaya de l'étrangler. La moitié de ses amis se jetèrent sur lui pour l'en empêcher, l'autre moitié s'occupant de Gally qui tentait de faire la même chose.

« Bloquez-les ! »

On l'allongea de force, et il sentit une piqûre dans son bras. Il se sentit encore partir très loin. Il ne fit pas de rêve cette fois.

« Thomas ? Ça va ? »

Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir Chuck au-dessus de lui. Il regarda autour. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, une chambre au vu du lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal, mais il avait une forte nausée. Il remarqua Gally allongé sur le lit d'à côté.

Il se leva pile à temps pour que Chuck lui tende une bassine dans laquelle il vomit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont les autres? »

« Tout le monde dort. On a vécu une aventure, pendant que t'étais dans les vapes, tocard. »

« Dis-moi tout. »

Chuck lui raconta comment, quand Gally et Thomas s'étaient évanoui dans la foret, ils avaient dû les porter jusqu'à Denver, où ils étaient arrivés pile quand la nuit tombait. Max avait eu un rendez-vous avec Hans dans un café près de là où ils se trouvaient. Mais très vite, ils s'étaient faits repérer par les autorités : tous leurs visages étaient affichés sur toutes les vitrines. Il y avait eu une course poursuite, mais Hans, qui savait qui ils étaient, les avait trouvé et emmené chez lui à travers les rues de Denver. Oui on pouvait lui faire confiance, non personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Puis Thomas et Gally avaient pété un câble, et Hans les avait endormis pour les opérer. Il avait dit aux autres d'aller se coucher, laissant Chuck au chevet des deux garçons. Teresa pourtant ne pouvait s'endormir, elle était alors restée avec Hans, et ils étaient enfermés depuis quatre heures.

« Ils ont trouvé un truc, Teresa me l'a dit. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire, ça. Mais c'est sur ta puce. »

Cela attisa la curiosité de Thomas. Peut-être que comme avant il était si proche de Newt, il allait le retrouver ! Mais c'était rêver.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'homme, dans le salon il enjamba les compagnons endormis. Il eut un vertige, Chuck l'aida à continuer.

Il entra et découvrit Teresa et Hans devant le grand ordinateur, en pleine conversation. Hans était un homme d'un certain âge, avec des cheveux poivres et sels, et avec des grands yeux gris. Quand ils les virent arriver, Teresa et lui se levèrent et s'arrêtèrent. Teresa prit dans ses bras Thomas et lui demanda :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Ton compagnon ne s'est pas réveillé, mon garçon ? »

« Non. »

Le regard de Hans s'assombrit, ce qui alarma Teresa.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ils auraient dû se réveiller en même temps, ce n'est pas normal. »

Hans quitta le bureau pour la chambre, Teresa sur ses talons. Thomas dit :

« J'aimerais qu'on m'explique, pour la puce ! »

« On a besoin que tout le monde entende. Ce sont vos puces ensemble qui ont permis cela. »

« Cela quoi ? »

Hans ne lui répondit pas, examinant Gally qui était inerte. Il respirait mais Hans décréta :

« Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il se réveille. »

« QUOI ?! » demandèrent Teresa, Thomas et Chuck.

« Aidez-moi, soulevez sa tête. On a besoin de lui vivant, » dit Hans, parfaitement calme.

Teresa s'exécuta, tout en chuchotant des choses que personne ne pouvait comprendre, les larmes aux yeux. Hans fit ingérer à Gally une boisson, et Thomas insista :

« Mais c'est quoi ce mystère bordel ? »

« Vos puces combinées détiennent l'équation du remède de la Braise. »


End file.
